Through The Looking Glass
by Perfectly Awkward
Summary: Integra Hellsing finds out that she has a long lost cousin, Seras Victoria, but she doesn't believe it to be true. Meanwhile the resident vampire takes interest in the new Hellsing agent. AxS AU
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Only putting this up so when the new chapter is done I can just add it. Yes I know it is bad, just something I did quickly.

Chapter 1: New Homes

XXXXX

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. That was a name the owner had worked hard for, it wasn't something to be taken lightly. Yet those two brothers couldn't have cared less about who she was. `They knew so much about us, and we know barely anything about them.' Integra thought with a scowl on her delicate features.

The platinum blond woman looked around her large office; the floors were made of black and white marble, the walls were pure white wallpaper matching the floors. Everything looked beautiful, that is until you looked outside the large windows. The building just outside was destroyed and the construction trucks were rather noisy. Numerous body bags were along the walls surrounding the mansion. Well, what was left of the stone wall, anyway.

Integra sigh, and looked at her butler. "How long will this take?" She asked quietly, Walter looked at his employer sadly.

"It should only take a few weeks at the most. However, the men will be hard to replace and that could take even long-" Before the retainer could finish his sentence Integra interrupted him.

"That has been taken care of, Walter. I have hired some new recruits...though it was costly." She paused for a moment, "Mercenaries…" Integra switched her gaze to the left-over mail on her large mahogany desk. One letter stuck out the most, it looked like any other envelope, but the name on it was from someone she knew. It read, "Stephan

Victoria" Integra grabbed the small letter and opened it.

"Dear Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, your distant cousin, Special Agent Stephan Victoria was murdered four years ago, as well as his wife. Their daughter, Seras Victoria is now over the age of eighteen, and has no funds to support her, we can not provide for her anymore. The only relative still alive is you. If you chose to deny the child, then we will have to send her to another foster family until she can survive on her own.

Seras Victoria is nineteen years old, has had experience in the police force and graduated from high school and college at an early age. If you would like to take her under your wing, then please contact us.

Sincerely,

Alexander Brown"

Integra met her cousin only once in her life, they met as children and they got along well… He was of average class, but he was also a wonderful cop. Even though they didn't speak to each other for years, Integra would get letters from him over the years… She didn't realize the letters stopped, perhaps he was very busy, and she knew of Seras but never got the chance to meet her in person. Integra never received anything about his death, or anything about his will. `Perhaps he didn't have one yet.' Integra looked at her butler again, concern was on his face.

"Walter, get me some paper. It seems we will have yet another recruit coming in…" Integra reached over to her side drawer and pulled out a black pen. Walter bowed and headed out of the office without a word. `I'm not so sure about this, but we'll have to wait and see…' Integra thought with trepidation.

XXXXX

Seras sat in a run down office; children of all kinds were crying and yelling all around her. Some had families and some didn't, only a guardian. She was now over the age of eighteen but had no money. She'd been taking care of children for the orphanage so she wouldn't have to suffer through another foster family…However; she suddenly received a letter from them about something important. `I wish I still had at least _one person_ in my family alive.' Seras thought miserably.

"Seras Victoria, come with me please." An old man, who was rather short, and had pepper colored hair called out to the lobby. Finally she could get out of that place. Seras liked kids as much as the next person, but the yelling and the crying were getting on her nerves; she was two seconds away from telling them to shut up…or strangling them.

Seras followed the old man down the ugly hallway, the carpet was a ghastly shade of brown and the walls were a disgusting tan color. The wallpaper was even tearing at places, and the carpet was coming up in various spots, making small bumps in the walk way.

"To the door on the left." His words broke Seras' thoughts; she just whispered a small `okay'. She continued to follow the older man into another small office, his office, of course.

"Take a seat, Miss Victoria." He said from behind her. A plaque rested on the wall to her right, she couldn't really make out what it was for, but she could see his name, `Alexander Brown.' She read quietly, not exactly out loud, more or less in her head.

"Miss Victoria, we have located one of your distant relatives, her name is Sir Integra Hellsing. You'll have to work under her to gain money; you probably won't be living there forever. Since you have experience in the police force from your father's training and along with ours, you will work for Sir Hellsing as a new recruit, whether or not she will interview you is beyond me. She will provide food, shelter, clothing, et cetera. You will be heading over there in a few hours, so I suggest you get packing." Alexander looked at her over his thick framed glasses.

"That's all I really know, but besides that, is there any questions?" He started fingering through the paperwork on his metal desk.

"Well, yes, I have a question. Why did she take me in without even meeting me? I mean, usually I have to meet with the family before I can move in with them." Seras looked down at her lap.

"Sir Hellsing has, how do I say `persuaded' the higher ups." He spoke, giving her one glance before going back to his work. She gave a small `O' sound and looked down…This Integra woman must be very powerful…`Well duh!' Seras thought, this woman was a knight after all.

"If you will excuse me then." Seras got up and left the office, `How rude, he didn't even think about walking me out, that wrinkly old man! But then again he did look some what busy...'

She walked out of the building and into the rain, `When did it start raining?' Seras looked at the dark and angry sky, "Just my luck." Seras walked across the street towards the apartments just ahead, where she had lived for only two weeks. In that short amount of time she had grown accustomed to her roommates and now she was leaving once again to God knows where.

"I have news!" Seras shouted out to the people inside her home, one male and one female ran towards her. The male looked just about twelve and the female was about ten, both looked happy to see her.

"Well, what is it?" The boy's voice cracking slightly and the girl just looked at Seras with excitement.

"Well…" Seras paused for a moment, not sure what to tell them… Better be honest.

"You guys won't like it, but I have a new family. It seems they found a relative of mine, one I've never met. She's even a knight!" She looked at the two, their faces going from happy to sad within seconds.

"Will we get a new guardian?" The girl asked quietly, letting her long brown hair slide in her face and hiding her melancholy. The boy looked just about in the same state as the girl beside him, but unlike the girl at his side he couldn't hide under his short black hair.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you guys will get someone great! I mean think of all the things they will let you do that I didn't!" Seras said hoping to drown out the tension coating the room.

"That's true…Hey Val, don't worry, we'll get someone even better than Seras to take care of us!" The boy reassured his friend, putting his arm around her shoulders and making Seras twitch slightly in false anger. "Hey, what do you mean better?" Seras chased the kids around the apartment; this would be the last time she would be able to play with them.

"She should be arriving within the next few hours, Sir." Walter bowed before Integra; the woman pulled out a cigar and lit it up. Integra sighed in contentment as the smoke filled her lungs.

"I suppose that's good to hear...But I wonder how she will take to Alucard… Maybe we shouldn't tell her too soon, what do you think, Walter?" Integra asked her old friend. He looked at her in shock for a moment, but smiled warmly.

"Me, your butler, tell you what to do…? Well, I think we can wait a bit before Alucard finds her himself. He might…well… You know what he would try to do; he doesn't really like secrets, Sir." Walter said whilst his smile disappeared a little.

"But for the time being, let her get used to this new adjustment." Integra exhaled the smoke form her cigar through her nose, and sighed once again…That servant of hers could be very stressful at times. "However, she will find out some other way though…Whether or not it's her curiosity or his."

"Hm…" Walter hummed to himself, as if deep in thought.

`She'd better be as good as I hope. I have no need for a rookie…' Integra thought, but her father was a very skilled agent. This girl would have a lot to live up to.

Seras sat in the back of the cab, thinking over her goodbyes from the kids back at the apartments. `That was hard to do; I'll miss those little ones.' She thought while leaning her forehead on the glass window. Her azure eyes scanning over the green fields, that's all there was, large green fields. It stopped raining only a half hour ago and now various puddles were everywhere. The sun's rays skimmed over the fields, making the wet grass shimmer. It had been that way for some time now, where was she? It felt like she was traveling for an eternity.

"Uh, sir, may I ask, where am I?" She asked the driver. She saw him look at her through the rearview mirror.

"You'll see soon, dear. We're almost there, just a few more minutes now. Just over these hills, it's beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled warmly at her, his skin was a little tan and he had short black hair, black suit and tie. In fact, the whole cab was black; she didn't even realize that it was taking her to her new home until it parked in front of her and the driver got out of the car, asking if she was Seras Victoria. `Very expensive, I wonder what her home looks like.'

The car stopped suddenly without her realizing it, Seras hit her head on the window and her seat belt pulled against her chest tightly. "Ouch." She whispered while rubbing her head.

"We're here, Miss. It looks like it stopped raining; I'll help you with your bags…Oh and sorry for the stop, I didn't remember the house was that close…" The driver smiled at her and got out of the car and opened her door, and held out his gloved hand.

"Oh, thank you." Seras said shyly, taking his hand and stepping out of the dark car. She took one look at the large gated building and almost started jumping in excitement.

"Oh my god! Wow, this place is huge!" She ran towards the steel gates, stepping in the small rain puddles and getting water on her pants…Though that didn't seem to bother her or she didn't notice. Seras wrapped her small gloved hands around the posts of the steel gates. Starring like a child on Christmas morning at the gorgeous new home. `Why did half of it look like Godzilla attacked it?' Seras thought while looking over the construction vehicles working on the mansion...Seras didn't notice the large black bags near the stone walls. She didn't realize that her driver was struggling with her bags, until she heard another male voice call out from behind her.

"Hey, you there! What do you think you're doing? This place is not open to the public!" A man dressed as a solider came up to the driver, gun in hand, as well as a few soldiers behind him.

"Oh me, I'm just the driver for that young lady over there…Oh and I work for Sir Hellsing, directly. I am her driver; this lady here is a guest, Miss Victoria." The driver pulled out his clarification, and showed it to the leading soldier. The soldier looked at the badge and gave it back to the older man before him.

"Sorry Larry sir, as you know there has been a lot of activity lately. I need to make sure you are who you say you are. This way Miss Victoria," The soldier started to walk away, but stopped suddenly, "Get her bags; do not make me tell you twice!" The gun carrying man yelled to the other soldiers. The other men ran and grabbed her bags, apologizing to Larry. `He probably just forgot Larry's face…' Seras thought as she looked over the men with guns.

Seras watched this whole strange scene play out and was royally confused. "Um Larry, sir, Where exactly am I?" She walked over to the man clad in black, and looked up into his old face. `Activity, I wonder what that's supposed to mean?' Seras thought with confusion written across her face.

"You're now a part of this place, The Hellsing Organization." Larry smiled at Seras and bowed, extending his arm. "Miss Victoria, ladies first." Larry said sweetly. Seras stalled for a second before walking in the direction of the soldiers, still confused.

XXXXX

A/N: AHHH! This was so very short. x_x Hell, sorry about the shortness. Recently I've been getting into writing too much at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. The name Erzsébet Báthory, is in no way mine. She was a real person; I am just borrowing her image for the story, and the historical research from her life. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Any club named Dark Days out there is also purely coincidental to my imagination.

A/N: Ta-da! Done, wow…enjoy! :)

Chapter 2: Lurking in the Dark

XXXXX

Interviews… Seras always hated interviews; she'd always get nervous and mess up one way or another… Now, she only had one job in her life, but she had many interviews in that time… After all, she had to take care of two kids.

Seras shifted in her seat set in the large hallway in front of Integra's office. Integra wanted an interview with her, and Integra had said that she wanted to do the interview personally. Not by Walter or any other person that worked for her. Seras wasn't entirely sure that Integra was even related to her. The pictures on the walls didn't have any pictures of her father or mother…Just people she didn't recognize.

XXXXX

"Walter…?" Integra was looking over some papers and looked up at her butler, something came to her mind.

"Yes sir?" Walter continued pouring his mistress's tea, but gave her a small glance.

"I would like you to look into something for me… I remember Stephan, but I don't remember how he was related to me or my family. Check for anything unusual about this girl… I don't entirely trust her." Integra went back to looking through her paperwork.

"Sir, you hired Mr. Bernadette with only an interview…" Walter looked at the blond woman; she was glaring at him now, telling him with her eyes that he overstepped himself. Walter looked down. "Sorry sir… I will look into it."

Integra had hired the man with only an interview, but she did a background check…Perhaps Walter had forgotten that, which was strange. Maybe he was getting too old.

"Send her in, Walter." Integra set everything back into place and waited for the woman to step into her office. She didn't have to wait long. Seras walked in quietly, holding herself up professionally. She saluted and didn't take her seat until she was told to. She was still in her civilian clothes.

"Take a seat, Agent Victoria." Integra gestured with her hand for the other woman to sit. Seras whispered a small 'thank you' and did what she was told.

"You know why you are here, Agent?" Integra kept her eyes on the uncomfortable girl before her.

"Yes sir, I am here because I was told that you are my only living relative. I've come to work here. I have training-" Seras said a little fast but stopped quickly when Integra opened her mouth to talk.

"I already know that you've received both police and military training. Now more to the point, your parents died four years ago, is this correct?" Integra asked without a sign of sadness in her voice…Maybe she had lost too many people to care anymore?

"Yes, that's correct sir." Seras kept the eye contact.

"Okay, then why aren't you living on your own? Surely someone above the age of eighteen wouldn't still need a foster family." Integra raised an elegant brow at the girl.

"I was technically working for the government, and that's why I wasn't booted out on the streets."

"What kind of work?"

"I was taking care of the unwanted children," Seras said quickly. This felt like an interrogation.

Integra lowered her gaze to the papers. "Hm, it says here that you graduated both high school and college early, is that true?"

"Yes it is. I was usually first in my class, so they skipped me ahead a couple of grades. Shortly after high school I went into training, as you see there…Following in my father's footsteps…" Seras looked down at her last comment.

"Okay, how is it that you did not know of me?" Integra looked at Seras again.

"They never told me about you…" Seras locked gazes with Integra.

"You do know that this is a secret organization, right? And that you are not to tell anyone of it?" Integra asked firmly.

"Yes, I was told by your butler… I understand all the rules."

"Since I do not have anymore questions, as of yet, let me test your ability. Follow me, please." Integra stood up and walked towards her door, Seras following closely behind.

XXXXX

The practice grounds were like any other police training grounds with targets and various obstacles to get through. There weren't many people out there, considering the wet grass and all, but there were a couple of men. One stood out the most. He looked like the leader of the small group. His hair was long and golden brown and pulled back in a braid. Combat clothes adorned his body, making it hard to see his face on account of the gas mask he wore. He was also holding a gun and yelling orders in French at people dressed exactly in the same garb as he…Minus the braid.

Integra stopped suddenly and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Walter, I need you on the training grounds, please. You are to train Seras… Show her how we do things here."

A fuzzy sound went through and then a male voice came through. "Yes sir."

Integra turned around to regard Seras. "You do realize that we do things differently here, right?"

"Yes sir." Seras nodded as she said this, she was also noticing how fast Walter had gotten there...Hadn't he just been inside the mansion a few seconds ago? Well, he was a fast one. Walter stopped besides Integra.

"This way please, Miss Victoria." Walter gestured with his hand for her to go first while Integra headed back to the mansion. Seras stood still, not noticing his gesture, and watched Integra leave.

"Where's Sir Integra going? I thought she would like to see me train…" Seras starred at the retreating form of her new guardian.

"She's a very busy woman. But I assure you that I know what I'm doing when it comes to training, Miss Victoria." Walter smiled.

Walter, remembering that Seras didn't know the grounds yet, led her towards the shooting range. Ten stalls were there and five were occupied by men…who were all starring at Seras like she was a piece of meat. That was, until Walter made his presence known to the new recruits.

Seras was led into the one at the very back. "Show me what you know, Miss Victoria…And take which ever gun you're the best with, we'll start from there," Walter said, gesturing towards the guns that were on the walls to her right.

Seras picked up a rifle and ear muffs and she took her place in the stall. Aiming her gun Seras shot at the target and, since the target was far away, she missed the first time. Seras looked back at Walter and smiled shyly and he just smirked back.

Aiming the rifle again she shot, but this time she hit the target in the shoulder…close to the neck. Seras saw Walter move in the corner of her eye and realized he had removed her ear muffs.

"For the things we are hunting I would like you to try and aim for the head or heart…and in the battle field you won't be able to wear ear muffs so I find it easier to get used to them being off." Walter leaned against the wall near the guns, putting the ear muffs back. Seras nodded her head again and turned towards the target once more.

XXXXX

Seras was always a quick learner, so the training wasn't very hard at all. She managed to master shooting at the head or heart within minutes and she could get through the running and maze obstacles in record time. Unfortunately, the night sky appeared and now she was walking back in the darkness.

On the walk back to the mansion she felt like she was being watched or stalked…Well, both actually. Every time she turned and looked over her shoulder there was nothing, just the shadows around her…Yes, the training had taken quite a bit of time and Walter had to return to the mansion quickly. He had said something about duties, but had asked if she was alright with walking alone…of course she was! She would defend herself if need be. However, the strange feeling of being watched wouldn't go away.

For some reason she didn't feel safe out there all alone…But she got back safely, minus the few stumbles she'd had…Stupid rocks.

Now here she was, alone in her new bedroom getting ready for bed. The bed was king size and had a canopy no less! The whole room was beautiful as well with blue walls and wooden floor boards. Oh yes, she could get used to this type of living. Plus the walls even matched her pajamas. `I wonder if the other soldiers get rooms like this,' Seras thought as she brushed her blond hair.

Though one thing bothered her, what was she going to be hunting anyways? Walter had said something about hunting, which had peaked her curiosity. Maybe she would ask Integra about it later…Tomorrow she had more training, but this time it was with those guys she had seen earlier…What if they only spoke French? That could be a slight problem.

With a sigh, Seras placed her brush down onto the vanity and walked over to her bed, shutting off the lights on her way. She didn't notice the red eyes watching through the mirror.

XXXXX

A dim light barely brought any glow to the large office that Integra, sitting once again behind her large desk, resided in. There were two stacks of paperwork on her desk's surface; one was for completed work and the other for the incomplete files…The incomplete pile was much larger.

Integra set her papers down and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache starting to come on. `That background check should be done tomorrow. I'll ask Walter to look at my family tree as well.' Integra thought for moment, removing her glasses only to put them back on and scowl at the wall.

A few seconds later a black hole appeared on the white wall, a lone figure walking out of the swirling darkness. He was clad in a red trench coat with jet black hair, which looked as soft as silk. He opened his crimson eyes and smirked at the blond who didn't look very pleased to see him.

"Why do you look at me like that Master?" A small frown appeared on his handsome face as he leaned against the wall, he was pretending to be hurt.

"Why do you always come at the worst times, servant?" Integra asked, glaring at her vampire.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Alucard retorted, a grin slowly making its way onto his pale face.

Integra sighed and looked back at her work. Maybe if she ignored him he would leave her alone to work. Don't get her wrong, she'd always had a soft spot for Alucard, but he could be a pain in the ass when she had a headache…Which for some reason only came to her when he was near.

"How are the new recruits, Master?" Alucard decided to look out the large windows rather than stand there and stare at her. Besides, the moon was full and very beautiful tonight.

"They are fine," Integra said slowly. Talking was making her head hurt more and she wouldn't let Alucard see her pain…Even though he could just read her thoughts anyhow.

"And the new girl, how is she faring?" Alucard continued to look out the window.

At this, Integra glared at her servant once again. "She is none of your concern, Alucard. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I saw her walking around the grounds in the dark. Young things like that shouldn't walk alone at night. Don't you think Master?" Alucard turned and locked gazes with his mistress and his smirk grew wider.

"Don't you dare touch her Alucard. You do that and I will see to it that you are locked in the basement again." She wasn't in a good mood for his little games tonight.

"Touchy aren't we? Why are you so close to her so soon, master?" Alucard walked across the room and starred out the other window again.

"I…I feel like we have something in common. Alucard, I don't wish to talk about it." Integra's gaze softened and she looked back at her paperwork. Showing emotion wasn't something she liked doing, especially around Alucard of all people.

"I won't touch your human, Master. Just keep an eye on her. You never know what lurks around in the dark." Alucard chuckled slightly at his own joke, and left the room without Integra's dismissal…Like usual, it was rare when he didn't leave without her permission.

Once again Integra was left in the dark; the things that lurked in the dark were scared of her it seemed.

With another sigh Integra opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out some aspirin. Ah yes, the cure for vampires… Sometimes she wished it were that easy. Just throw some aspirin at them and they die…That'd be the day.

XXXXX

Alucard sat in the dark basement in his favorite chair with his favorite table next to him. The new girl was on his mind. She didn't really seem too dangerous, but something about her reminded him of someone he used to know. Who was it though? And why did Integra get upset about his teasing the girl. He'd read Integra's mind, but she seemed to block out whatever memory she was having after she'd said the statement about having something in common with the girl.

"This should be interesting. I wonder how far I can bend the girl before she breaks…" Alucard stated to no one but himself. Well, besides the spiders that liked to hide in the cracks of the bricks…If any were still alive.

For now, he would just go rest in his coffin until the time came for breaking the new girl in…That would be fun, considering the fact that he was a very bored vampire.

XXXXX

A/N: Um, it is a little longer. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Foggy Mornings

The whole Hellsing mansion seemed to be asleep…it was 2 A.M. after all. It was one of those nights were Seras couldn't get to sleep even if she overdosed on sleeping pills…not exactly a happy thought. Walking around the mansion seemed like a great idea at the time, when she was lying in her oversized bed that is. But now, every room was dark, the lights having been turned off. Though the hallway lights were on, this was for the guards that patrolled the insides of the mansion.

Seras still had her pajamas on, but Walter gave her silken pink robe to cover herself if she needed to get up in the middle of the night. "For times like this," Seras thought as she pulled the robe closer to her body. Her pajamas were slightly revealing and it was a bit chilly in those hallways.

All kinds of paintings hung along the walls, some from the Victorian era, and some from further back. One in particular caught Seras' attention. It was like any other portrait, nothing unusual about it…but for some reason it made Seras stop and look at it. The person was an old man, white hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He didn't look familiar in the least.

A little plaque rested at the bottom of the frame, the man's name written there.

"Sir John Williams, 1840-1926," Seras whispered to herself.

That name sounded familiar; however, Seras couldn't really remember where she'd heard that particular name before. With one last glance over her shoulder, Seras continued to look over the paintings… Which was just as boring as it sounded and she was starting to feel tired.

"`Ey you, girl!" a male voice whispered rather loudly, so it wasn't really whispering. Seras turned around slowly and gazed at the man walking towards her; he was the guy yelling in French from earlier. This time though, his brown hair was let loose and it swayed around him with each step he took.

"Um, hi there sir." Seras smiled sweetly at the man, her smile turned sour as she realized that this `commander' was starring at her breasts rather than her face. "Excuse me, but my face is up here," Seras said through clenched teeth, pointing towards her face.

"Oh, right. What are you doing at zis time of night?" The commander raised a brow at the girl in front of him.

"Couldn't sleep, sir. I was just walking around hoping to get myself tired, it's starting to work." Seras laughed lightly, "Commander…What's your name? I'm mean, I just curious." She laughed sheepishly.

The man smiled and held out his hand, "Pip Bernadette, nice to meet ya." Seras grabbed his hand to shake it, when she did Pip grabbed the offered limb and kisses it lightly.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room and check you're bed for monsters?" Pip asked with a wink, releasing her hand and straightening him self. The hint was clear.

"Uh, no sir… I think I can manage getting back to my room, isn't too far…but thank you." Seras pulled her hand to side.

"Alright, suit yourself. I `ave to get some shut eye before morning, `night girl." Pip smiled at her one last time and started to leave, but stopped short and said something over his shoulder. "Don't forget, you and I `ave some `training' to get done tomorrow." With that he left down the darkened corridor.

`I suppose he's somewhat of a decent man, a bit on the perverted side though.' Seras thought while watching his retreating form until she couldn't see it anymore…becoming aware of how dark it was. The lights were on and all, but it was still quite dark.

"Bloody hell, I can't see anything…Figures." She whispered to no one but herself, unless you counted the paintings on the walls.

`Time to head back to my room, I suppose.' Seras looked around for a moment and then sighed. "Which way to my room again…?" She decided to retrace her steps until she got to the four-way junction where the four corridors met in place, then she'd just guess her way from there…Hopefully she wouldn't be up all night looking for the damned room.

All the lights within Integra's office were shut off; per her request…The lights were slowly making her head hurt worse. So she settled on just having one little desk lamp on, which helped ease her migraine immensity.

Walter had done what she said and delivered her family tree that her great grandmother made. It went back all the way to the fourteen hundreds, but one thing bothered the platinum blond. Where there was supposed to be a link between her and Stephan's grandfather was none to be seen, in fact her `supposed' great uncle was never there at all. So it just continued on by itself starting from Stephan's grandfather, leaving a rather large blank spot where the family ties should have connected to each other.

"How could anyone over look that…?" Integra lifted her glasses slightly and rubbed her eyes, maybe she was too tired and her eyes were playing tricks on her. When she opened her crystal blue eyes again that `mistake' was still there, clear as day.

With a sigh Integra decided that tonight was enough and she should continue her research later…that was if her paperwork was done by tomorrow night.

Since she herself was not yet asleep, no doubt Walter would still be up in case she needed something. Integra pressed the button on her phone, the button that connected her to Walter's receiver. "Walter," she said firmly, however fatigue was making it hard to even keep her eyes open much less talk straight.

Slight static was heard before a very tired sounding Walter spoke up, "Yes sir?"

"I think it's time to retire. I'll continue this tomorrow night; don't let anyone see this document." Integra pushed her silver spectacles up the bridge of her nose.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there." The telephone made a slight bussing noise, signaling that Walter had stopped the conversation and left the room he was residing in.

There was a small knock on the door, "Come in, Walter," was Integra's nippy reply.

"What would you like me to do with that document, sir?" Walter bowed; when he stood straight again Integra could tell how tired he was.

"We'll just keep it in my desk for now. I'll explain it to you tomorrow, Walter. But right now I need to rest...As do you." Integra fought the urge to yawn.

"Yes sir." Walter smiled warmly at his employer.

Okay, so walking back to her room was a tad harder than she had originally thought. Now here she was stuck on the bottom floor of the mansion, near the staircase in what would be the living room? Seras guessed she must've gotten lost at the little intersection…There were quite a few of those little junctions.

"Bugger…" Seras looked around the much darker room; only the moonlight from the open windows helped her see. Now where was the light switch?

`Wait that would wake all the maids and butlers, can't do that.' Seras thought as she chewed her bottom lip worriedly. "Here I am in the dark, scared for nothing! There's guards everywhere and I can do is stand here have a panic attack…C'mon Seras, you've had police training!" Seras quietly berated herself. "…And you're talking to yourself loudly." She sighed.

She saw something in the corner of her eye move, which startled her and she jumped.

"What the bloody hell was that…?" She paused and turned around fully to look at the spot where the thing was sitting before. "A dog maybe...a very large dog."

Just then something moved behind Seras, too close for comfort and she zipped around so quickly she almost got whiplash. "Who's there?" she asked quietly into the darkness.

After a few moments nothing happened, so she relaxed a little…that was until something slimy, wet and long ran up the back of her slender leg. Seras gave a small squeak and turned around once again to find nothing there…This was obviously a joke of some sort, must have been the other soldiers playing a prank on her…Yes, she was sure of it.

`But what the hell was the wet thing?' A little fear coming into her mind again, but she was determined to not give in.

Seras glared at the shadows and waited for the soldier to make his next move. Suddenly a man with a flashlight came forth from one of the corners. He shined the flashlight in her eyes trying to figure out who she was until it hit him that she was Integra's relative, he quickly lowered the light.

"Why the hell did you do that? I know I'm new and all, but you could do your little pranks at a more decent hour!" Seras almost yelled at the poor guard, but managed to keep it down a bit.

"What do you mean? I came in here to check what was going on… I heard a small scream, are you alright, Miss Victoria?" He asked, confusion coating his voice.

"Pull the other one; I know it was you who got the dog to lick my leg! And how did you get the dog in here without no one noticing, where's the bitch at now?" Seras glared at the man for all she was worth…He didn't look like he was lying to her, but she'd met some pretty good liars in the past.

"I swear it, and there's a dog in here…?" He looked around for a moment and then back at crazy blond woman in front of him. "Uh, I think you're need some rest…I'll take you back to you're room."

Seras wanted to argue a little bit more, but she was very tired from the scare and wanted to sleep. `Yes! I scared him, show him whose boss!' Seras thought and realized he didn't look the least bit scared of her, just perplexed. Seras sighed miserably…It seemed she was sighing a lot these days.

Seras nodded and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I must've been seeing things…"

`And feeling things…' That thought made her already confused mind troubled.

"It's quite alright, Miss Victoria. The Hellsing grounds can be scary at night, no place for beautiful young lasses like you to be walking around in the dark." He smiled at her as he led the way.

Seras glanced over her shoulder again like she did earlier, something about that blackened corner was unnatural…it was almost too black, if that were even possible. She sighed and turned back to listen to the guard chatter on about something or other.

Shadows swirled this way and that, black tendrils whipping out every few seconds. Eight crimson orbs appeared within the shadows; soon a large hound came out of the darkness and into the moonlight. It sat down starring off into the corridor the police girl just disappeared into.

Alucard got up again and let the tendrils behind him swirl around him, when the tendrils disappeared, Alucard stood in his usual state of dress, red coat and coal colored trousers. His raven hair going down his mid back, his fedora was missing as well as his glasses.

`She's certainly a strange one...and easy to scare,' Alucard thought with slight chuckle.

The first of the sunrise was starting to show, the once dark blue sky was slowly turning into an azure color. Alucard gazed out the window for a few moments before heading towards the white wall to his right. Once he got close to the wall, a black portal made it self known and swallowed Alucard up…so to speak.

It was time to rest again, he couldn't sleep before and he sensed the strange girl was awake…he couldn't miss a chance to `play' with her. But now he felt slightly tired, though he wasn't really sure why. It's not like he needed sleep all the time, just every once in awhile.

Something about the new girl peaked his interest, and it wasn't often when people did that…Besides Integra of course. As for the girl looking familiar, Alucard still couldn't remember who she reminded him of. In truth, not remembering was rather annoying, but the feeling of drawing a blank in his mind was even more aggravating. Her blood smelled unique; also something he remembered about someone from his past.

But for now, he'd just have his fun playing with her until he remembered.

The sun the next day didn't stay out for too long, stormy clouds soon covered the golden orb in the sky and now it was raining…heavily.

Seras was supposed to train today in the fields, but since no one seemed to want to go outside she decided she would take a walk on her own around the grounds. An umbrella would be nice too…

With her uniform on and her blue umbrella she was set to roam… `I think I'll bring my gun just in case.' Seras grabbed her trusty black pistol from her drawer and proceeded to head outside.

The walk to get outside wasn't as hard as it was last night, even though she wasn't looking for her room this time. She found the front doors in no time. The rain slowed considerably and now was a light dribble…Perhaps she wouldn't need the umbrella after all…maybe.

After walking around the place for just about thirty minutes, Seras found a large garden near the back of the training ground. Willow trees hung over a small round pond, making the area look gloomy. The grass was thick around the pond and the water within the pond was almost black… You'd have to look closely to actually see any fish.

One particular willow tree caught her eye, it was absolutely beautiful. It seemed like one of those trees you'd just sit under during a sunny day. The tree was very well taken care of, though the leaves hung lowly over the earth.

Bluebell flowers covered most of the ground near the tree, the garden was obliviously not man made.

Soon the clouds came back with a vengeance, fog started to appear and the storm clouds made everything even harder to see. `How had all that come out of nowhere so fast?' Seras thought with slight panic, she couldn't see ten meters in front of her and she couldn't even see the pond anymore.

The fine hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Seras put her hand on the holster of her gun, just in case…something felt strange about this `fog'. `I have to be calm, it's not like someone can just make fog with their fingers…unless you count fog machines…Focus Seras!'

"Such a pity, I thought today would be such a great day to take a walk too…"

The voice of the man scared Seras and almost fell over as she turned around. There was no one to be seen, so like any other person she asked, "who's there?"

"Excuse me, but it's rude to demand my name when you haven't even given me yours," he said with amusement in his smooth voice, he was enjoying this.

"But you came near me and started a conversation. It would be impolite of anyone to start a conversation without introducing one's self first! So I'll ask again, sir, what's your name?" Seras glared at the spot where she thought the man stood…Suddenly she heard the voice come from behind.

"I suppose you have a point, but I was here first and seeing as you came to me, I think you should tell me name first, police girl." He chuckled at the little pet name.

Seras stayed quiet for a moment and shifted uncomfortably, it felt like he was watching her every move and she couldn't even see his face. "Fine then, I'm Seras Victoria. Hellsing Official…Now you tell me your name." Seras almost whispered the last part, she felt like she had stepped over her place and didn't know why.

"Alucard." If she could see his face, she would know that he was smirking at her caving in.

Some wind whipped around Seras and the fog started to dissipate. Alucard could finally be seen. Alucard was leaning against the willow tree with his large burgundy hat tipped to cover some of his face. She could tell he was smirking. His legs were cross in front of him and his arms were folded as well.

Everything on him was basically in all red, except for his clothes underneath his jacket…And why was he wearing sunglasses when it was so cloudy out that it seemed like night time…?

Other than all the weird things about him, he looked beautiful. Tall, dark and handsome, but Seras didn't feel safe around this man in the least. He had that unnatural feel to him.

"Miss Victoria!" Seras turned around to locate the person who'd just called out her name. Walter shouted from about a hundred meters away, and he was waving his hand frantically. When she turned back around the stranger in crimson was gone, which puzzled Seras to no end. `He went so fast without making a sound, like in the horror movies…Amazing.' Seras thought while starring at the trunk he was once leaning against a few moments beforehand.

Walter finally arrived at her side, out of breath. "Miss Victoria, why did you venture so far without telling anyone you would be going for a walk?" Walter managed to wheeze out.

"I…I tried looking for someone to tell, but everyone was gone. I thought I could handle myself if I went out…is there something out here I should be worried about?" Seras gave Walter a quizzical look.

"No, Miss Victoria. It's just a bit dangerous out in rain like this, Sir Integra was worried." Walter smiled, obviously hiding something, she could see it in his eyes…Her father always told her look at the person's eyes. But since it was freezing out and she now was soaked to the bone she decided to leave the subject alone for now.

"Oh okay then, I need to get into some decent clothes anyways. I lost my umbrella…" Seras smiled and rubbed the back of her neck subconsciously.

"Oh my…Lets get you changed." Walter looked over Seras' form with shock. He led her back to the mansion, making some chit chat, Seras got the feeling of déjà vu and she couldn't help but look over her shoulder. Would she see that strange man again? She felt a weird connection with him…She'd have to ask Sir Integra about him later.

For now she would focus on getting new clothes on…Can't do anything with a nasty cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, never will.

A/N: I messed up the disclaimer on the first chapter. O_o

Chapter 4: Fear of the Dark

After the weird encounter with the man in red, nothing exciting happened. Walter kept his mouth shut and would suddenly change the subject when the topic came up. She figured that nothing would come out of Walter even if she gave him truth serum. Seras decided it was time to talk to Integra about the man, or was he a ghost? No matter what he was she would know, no matter what it took… What could she say? She felt strangely close to him…Hopefully Sir Integra was easy to get information out of.

Now here she stood in front of her relative's office. The huge wooden doors always made her feel like she was going on stage naked…or something.

Gathering up all her courage, Seras managed a small knock on the heavy door. At first there was no answer and she wondered if Integra had heard her at all. That was, until she heard Integra's firm voice speak. "Come in." Seras had made sure Walter wouldn't be inside when she arrived…she'd told him that the commander had a question for him. Okay, so it was a white lie but she didn't want him there…He might've already said something to Integra about it and it would feel awkward having him there.

The door was sort of hard to open; it was very heavy and made of thick wood, so she struggled opening it.

Integra was sitting at her desk, like she usually was, reading over some old looking document. It was russet from age and ripping in parts…though it looked like someone had taped pieces of it back on. The older woman set the paper down and looked at her kin in a cool manner. "Yes, Agent Victoria?" Her voice was calm.

How lovely, she called her an agent rather than Seras, not that it bothered her much…It was always either `Miss Victoria' or 'Agent Victoria'. Seras learned from her father how to keep any anger or irritation out of her facial features, so she just smiled nervously at her boss.

"Well, Sir, I was wondering about something…Yesterday when I went to take a walk…? Well I saw a man out there. He was Caucasian, tall about six two and very pale…" Yes even when talking to her own flesh and blood she still sounded like an average constable. Somehow she couldn't talk normally around this woman…Maybe it was because she'd only known her for about a week, and she called her `agent'.

Integra raised an elegant brow at the young woman. "Agent Victoria, we have plenty of men on these grounds. What do you mean?"

"I know sir, but he was different… His clothes were quite old, Victorian maybe. And he didn't have a code of arms on so he wasn't one of our men…though he was wearing gloves with some sort of insignia on them…" Seras paused and looked at her own white gloves, trying to remember the details of the weird symbol she saw. "Well, what I'm trying to say, sir, is do you know who that could be?"

Integra sighed, and not because Seras was getting on her nerves, but because she didn't want Seras to know about Alucard just yet…But the bloodsucker had decided that he wanted her to know about him now…which was strange, because he didn't really fancy showing himself so suddenly to other soldiers or even maids…He liked to scare them to death first. Oh yes, she would be talking with her servant today.

"Look Seras, I think you may have mistaken one of our men with someone else. The rain was very heavy yesterday and Walter told me that you didn't get much sleep the night before…Rest assured, no man in red will roam these grounds without my knowing." Integra really didn't like lying to the poor girl, but she would tell Seras when the time was right. Perhaps when she knew for sure what Seras' bloodline was.

Seras tried her best not to grind her teeth in aggravation. How did Walter know she hadn't slept well the night before? There was more going on then anyone would let on, including her family…But at least Integra had used her first name.

"I must've been seeing things. Sorry sir for interrupting your work." Seras smiled as she said this; no it wasn't a forced smile…Seras admired Integra. The Hellsing heir gave a rare smile to Seras and waved her hand. "You are dismissed, Agent Victoria."

Seras saluted and left the intimidating woman alone with her work as quickly as she could. No point in trying to coax something out of the woman when she could hide herself very well. That was, if she was even hiding anything.

Next best person to ask would be the commander; maybe he knew something about the mysterious man.

XXXXX

Integra knew full well of whom the girl was speaking of but it was best to keep it under wraps for now. Using the link between her and her servant, Integra called him to her. He would be awake even at this hour, and even if he wasn't, she didn't care. She'd told him not to play around with the girl and he had disobeyed an order…though that wasn't unusual, but it still managed to piss her off and he knew it.

A large black portal appeared on the wall to her left, his usual spot.

"Yes master?" She saw his little smirk and she was not in the mood for his games today.

"Alucard, the girl told me that a man in red came to her yesterday." She paused to regard his reaction.

"I wonder who that could be," he stated rather than asked since both of them knew who it was.

"You and I both know who it was, Alucard! You disobeyed a direct order! I do not wish for her to go to the press with information about you or this organization!" Her patience had snapped with his last remark.

"I thought she was family master. You don't trust her yet…? Maybe it's because you found something that made you believe she may not be family after all?" Alucard asked smoothly. He was starring at her with amusement in his ruby eyes.

Of course he hit the nail on the head. She didn't know what was more irritating, his stupid grin or the fact that he already knew. "How do you know that, servant?"

"Her blood is different from your bloodline, different smell… I can't really place it, but I remember someone who had that exact type of blood." Alucard looked deep in thought, though his smirk remained.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Integra felt a headache coming on.

His grin grew larger. "Didn't think of it."

"It is your duty to tell me! If you know anything else, I demand you tell me now…And I don't want you going near her again, is that understood, Alucard?" Integra matched his grin with an icy glare. With the look in his eyes, he told her he knew nothing else as of yet.

"Perfectly…Is that all, master?" He turned to leave but stopped short when he sensed she was about to speak again. "Alucard, are you asking for a punishment?"

"Are you offering, master?" Alucard raised a brow at her, Integra's glared intensified.

Alucard chuckled and left the room.

With yet another sigh, she went back to work. Looking through her family tree again, for some reason hoping for some sort of mistake…She was going to need some aspirin, again.

It seemed like the construction vehicles were back to work. Everything was very noisy outside, but Seras could hear the soldiers trying to yell over the machines work.

"I SAID, DID YOU DO `ER?" One of the soldiers yelled. "WHAT?" the other yelled. "I SAID-" The man stopped when he noticed Seras.

Seras glared at the two men, how could they talk about such things? They both starred at her, the one who had such the indecent thing cowering slightly, a look of embarrassment on his face. The other just glared right back before realizing who she was and then found the floor much more interesting.

Seras never had men act like that around her. Men never shied away from her… It was always the opposite actually. She could get used to this. Unfortunately, scaring men right now wasn't on her to do list; she needed to talk to Pip…Seras never thought she'd be looking for _him_ before.

Ah, there he was…Also yelling, but in French. When she'd finally made her way to him, he turned and smiled pleasantly at her, then to her chest and down the rest of her body.

Seras cleared her throat. "Pip, sir, could we go some where and talk privately?" Right as she asked this, the noise stopped momentarily and every guy heard what she said. Whistlers were heard all around and a quite a few things were yelled such as, `You go sir!' or `I knew she `ad a thing for `im!' She groaned, just her luck for the machines to stop right as she said that, she felt her cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"My pleasure, girl." Pip grinned at her and led the way back towards the mansion, which wasn't far.

As soon as they stepped in Pip turned around to face her. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long."

"Um, right. That's not what this is about, sir…but I don't want to talk about it here…There's another level that leads to the basement I discovered right before I went to get you, we can talk there. No one seems to want to go down there," Seras rambled quickly, and started towards the corridor which led to the basement.

Pip watched her rear for a moment, but realized she was going to leave him behind so he ran to catch up with her. "You walk fast, girl."

The basement was very dark, and the only lights that were on were actually candles, and they admitted a blue glow…and fog covered the cobble stone ground. The corridor descended into darkness only five meters away.

The first thing that entered her mind when she first arrived was Bram Stoker's Dracula. Funny thing was that was the first thing Pip thought of, except he thought Frankenstein…He couldn't remember which had the vampire in it at the moment.

"Uh, are ya sure zis iz an okay place to talk?" Pip didn't sound scared, just slightly nervous.

"As far as I know, it's fine. There didn't seem to be anyone or anything down here, but we'll stay in this hallway. It's as far as I've gotten." Seras pulled out a small flash light so she could see his face.

"Well, what iz it zat you wanted to know?" Pip covered his face as she flashed the light into his eye. "Oi, get zat outta my face!" Seras smiled slightly. "Sorry."

"Anyways, I won't go into details, but have you seen a guy dressed all in red around here, he has this really big crimson hat too?" She saw Pip stiffen a little; he didn't notice her narrowing her blue eyes at him. `Great he's going to make some stupid excuse too.' She thought with dismay.

"Never seen anyone like zat around `ere before, sorry," he said with a shrug while averting his gaze towards the end of the corridor. "Maybe you're seeing zings, girl. `Ave you gotten any rest?" He suddenly looked at her again, somewhat faking his concern.

`Why the bloody hell is everyone concerned with my sleeping habits?' she wanted to yell at him, but that would get her nowhere and his genuine smile changed her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment and counted to ten, then opened them again and grinned at him.

"Yeah, maybe that's it, no rest. I mean you did see me walking around the other night and all." Seras lightly laughed…maybe she was going insane…? But it only happened one time, and she remembered from the movies that people who were insane saw the same thing more than once.

"Sorry for bringing you all the way down here, sir," Seras said, pretending to be ashamed.

"It'z fine, girl. I don't mind `aving a pretty lady drag me off into dark places. Maybe we could do it more often, without the question asking…" Pip beamed at her, Seras just rolled her eyes. "Well, I got men to train. Talk to you later, hopefully?"

"Yeah, sure." Seras heard a noise from behind her, but tried not to pay attention to it. `Probably a rat anyways…Ew rats!' Seras screamed inside her mind, trying not to let the fear show on her face. The commander must've not heard it or thought the same thing; he just smiled and left her… again alone in the dark.

Somehow she was always ending up alone in the dark, and now her flash light was dying… `Wonderful…wait, I thought I just put batteries in…Stupid batteries!'

Seras took off down the hall, hoping she could make it in time before her light went out. However, she was running low on luck as well and soon her light went dead. So there she was with nothing but the blue flamed candles to help her out…which really didn't do much.

She would admit to no one that she was scared of the dark, but in all honesty she was terrified by it…ever since… No, she wouldn't think of that now. It felt like a panic attack was about to come on, and suddenly the rather massive corridor seemed to be shrinking. Seras started to hyperventilate, and she felt dizzy. Then she passed out. She never noticed the man walking towards her…

"Walter, have you ever heard the name Catherine Eddowes…?" Integra didn't look up from her papers.

"Why yes, I believe I have… Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she a victim of `Jack the Ripper'?" Walter rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, she was." Integra continued to look over her paperwork.

"What does she have to do with anything, sir?" Walter removed his monocle and rubbed the glass with a handkerchief.

"I don't know yet…I just found her name in one of my family's journals." Integra finally looked up at her butler. "I'm not sure what it has to do with anything yet...But I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Integra took off her glasses as well and set them on her desk. She started to rub her temples, willing the headache to go away…which wasn't working.

"Walter, could you get me some more aspirin?" Integra closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, she needed a five minute break.

"Yes sir, I'll be right back with it." Walter left quickly.

On his little adventure to get Integra her meds, Walter saw Alucard walking through the halls. "Lord Alucard, you weren't scouting for blood again, were you?"

Alucard stopped to regard Walter with a slight glare. "That was a one time deal and it was because _you_ forgot to get it to me…Wasn't my fault the maids were terrified by me," Alucard said smoothly, a slight smile playing on his lips making his old friend smile as well.

"I suppose they do scare easily don't they." Walter laughed lightly. "I must be getting Integra her aspirin…Would it kill you to not patronize her so often, Alucard?" Walter watched the midian turn his back and start to walk away. `I suppose I won't be getting an answer then. No matter,' Walter thought as he turned back towards the kitchen…which was on the way to Seras' room…Where was she anyways? He hadn't seen her most of the day. Not since she seemed to have lied to him about Mr. Bernadette wanting something.

Walter suddenly turned around again, but when he did turn around Alucard was gone from sight. "I'll ask him later," he whispered to himself and continued his small mission to retrieve the medication.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Vampire Fetishes

The gray part of the sunrise was now over and a flamed colored hue glistened over the lands of the Hellsing estate. Some of the sunlight broke through the curtains of Seras' bedroom leaving a bright yellow color over her wooden floors. Some of the light flashed onto her mirror and created a glare which shined onto her closed eyelids. Seras stirred awake slowly and turned to lie on her left side, but that made the glare much worse and she eventually awoke.

She didn't move from her spot on the bed; she just let the warmth surround her. The mirror on her vanity caught her attention. There was a sign of something black swirling in it, but as soon as she blinked it was gone.

"Probably just my eyes playing tricks on me." Seras yawned loudly and stretched in her bed. Then it hit her, she wasn't wearing her usual silk pajamas, which were usually loose on her. Nor was she naked, Seras quickly pulled her covers down and looked at her body… `Still in uniform? I don't even remember going to sleep…' Seras sat up and looked around. Maybe she'd just walked into her room and fell asleep because she was too tired and now she couldn't remember…It sounded a little farfetched, but that's all she could muster at the moment.

With much hesitation Seras got out of bed and changed her cloths into a new uniform that was clean. A throbbing headache was making it self known to Seras, which was slightly unusual since she never really got headaches. But she shrugged it off and left her bedroom.

Within the basement Alucard was sitting in his infamous chair, using his hand as a pillow. Boredom was written across his face. Since the girl had come, there wasn't many missions as of yet. The same little chat with her wasn't very entertaining either, but the night before he'd actually talked to her was somewhat fun. Perhaps he'd just scare her to death and she would leave. He didn't want anymore people watching his `home', if he could call it that. It was more like a prison with some great perks.

Yesterday the police girl had come into his chambers and collapsed against the cold wall. The reason for her unconsciousness was unknown to him at the moment. She was interesting though, so maybe he wouldn't make her leave just yet… Maybe he would just break her into Hellsing a little differently then the others. Yes, that would do.

At first he didn't like the thought of her invading this place, but then again he hated when the mercenaries arrived as well. The commander didn't even scare very well, which took the fun out of everything. The police girl would do for now, until he got bored again at least.

The day had been getting more and more boring as it went by, and now it was almost Sunset. Seras decided to head towards the large library she had seen earlier. The room was beautiful. Books filled the entire room and everything was made from oak. It looked like it was an old library; first edition books lined the bookshelves.

"A lot of vampire books in here… Maybe my family has a vampire fetish?" Humor coated her whispered words and she giggled at the thought. Seras went towards the medical book shelves first, she wasn't really interested in medicine but she was curious as to how old these books actually were.

After looking over several of the many books and finding nothing of interest, Seras sat down in a leather chair nearby. Her azure orbs scanned all the titles…until she saw something that looked more like a diary than an actual book. Her brow furrowed as she starred at the book. It wasn't very old, maybe as old as a century…? Seras got out of the huge leather chair and reached towards the bookshelf…Unfortunately she was a bit too short and couldn't reach the object she'd set her sights on.

The moving of furniture was heard throughout the library as Seras dragged the once occupied chair towards the shelf. Without much more trouble, Seras managed to get the old book from the shelves. With the book in hand Seras lost her balance on the chair and fell on the ground with a thump.

The library door opened and one of the maids peeked through. "Miss Victoria…? Are you okay?" the maid asked so quietly that Seras almost didn't hear…Why was the maid scared of her?

"Oh yes, I'm fine… Just fell off my chair…" Seras rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

The maid nodded her head and left the room quickly and quietly. "Phew…Wait, why am I so worried about a maid finding me reading a journal …?" Seras pondered for a moment, but then her attention was quickly brought the diary in hand. Just as Seras was about to open the old object, a dainty white phone sitting on one of the oak table-ends rang. Since no one else but her was in the room, she thought she would answer it. `Wouldn't do any harm.' With that thought in mind, Seras made her way from the floor and towards the telephone.

"Agent Victoria, there is a mission for you. Get ready…and quick. We will not wait long. Be at the training grounds in ten minutes," a woman's voice said on the other side of the line, firm and demanding. Which only meant one person…Somehow Integra knew that Seras was within the library, no doubt the maid had told her.

Seras set the phone back on the receiver and ran towards the large wooden portal leading into the hallways… `Better hurry!' she thought frantically.

On her way to her bedroom to put the journal away, Seras ran into Walter. Not exactly ran into him, but saw him walking towards her with a smile.

"Miss Victoria… Has anyone told you what we are going after yet?" Walter asked once he was close enough for her to hear him.

"Well, no not yet. I kept forgetting to ask…Would you mind telling me…" Seras bent over and put her gloved hands on her knees, trying to control her breathing. Walter's smile faltered a bit. "Did you run all the way here from the library?"

Seras gave him a strange look. How did he know she'd been in the library…Oh, that's right she was holding a book, but then again it could be her own journal! A very, very old leather journal. "Uh, yes I did, Sir Integra said that I had only ten minutes to get the training grounds." The smirk on Walter's face, from before, returned.

"Well, I must tell you before you leave what you are hunting…You probably won't believe it, but we hunt vampires or FREAKS as we call them. I'm sure you've read Bram Stoker's Dracula, but it doesn't exactly work like that. When a vampire bites a deflowered human they become like zombies, but we call them ghouls. Usually there is only one host who controls the ghouls, and the host is a vampire. When you shoot them make sure you aim for either the heart or head; you are freeing them of misery." Walter eyed Seras' reaction to the news.

"Vampires? Ghouls?" Seras gave Walter a quizzical look, but his expression told her that he was dead serious. "I…I'll have to see this with my own eyes. I have to go now Walter!" Seras ran past the man quickly. She didn't have much time left to talk about vampire fetishes.

Walter watched her retreating form and sighed, she'll understand soon enough. As for Integra, he wasn't entirely sure as to why she had told the midian to come along… Wouldn't that let Seras know about him? Integra just said it was for the younger girl's safety. Alucard was told not to let himself be known to the girl, only to Pip and his men…Unfortunately this all confused Walter at the moment, but he decided not to question his employer and do his duties as butler.

The moon cast a light gleam over the building where the vampire was said to be. It was an old abandoned building, some of the windows were broken or missing all together and the painted brick of the building was peeling away at certain parts. Even pieces of the entire thing were missing.

`Seems like the perfect place for a vampire to hide, maybe we'll find its coffin…Or maybe I should be questioning Walter's sanity.' Seras sighed at her last thought, and she liked the old guy a lot, too.

The van came to an abrupt halt, and the commander to Seras' right cussed under his breath. No one really moved in the van, but they seemed irritated by the sudden stop. "What ze fuck?" Pip growled at the driver, the driver in return gave a small apology.

"Alright, get ze fuck out of zis zing!" Pip yelled to his men, while one of them opened the door at the back and jumped out, he was followed by the others.

"'Ey you, girl, I `ave an order from ze `igher up. Stay zere for a second." Pip walked, or what you could call crouched towards her, since the ceiling was low and they were still in the van. "Sir Integra said you `ad to do zis mission on your own, we're just back up. In case you get messed up in zere." Pip grinned at her.

"Good luck, girl," Pip said as he jumped out of the van.

Seras glowered at his back. "Yes sir." She grabbed a regular pistol, some ammo, a flashlight and strapped the gun to her side and jumped from the vehicle.

The inside of the building was dark and musty; she almost sneezed twice but managed to keep quiet. This was one big test, yes there was a target but it was still just a test, a dangerous one at that. There was no sign of ghouls or vampires yet…

There was a groan a few meters away, it was in the room to the right. Then there were several groans, and then the door flew off its hinges and smashed against the far wall. About ten people came out of the room, they looked normal from where she stood, but when she flashed the light on them, only half their faces were there and blood was dripping from various wounds on their person.

Seras covered her mouth in disgust, were these things the ghouls Walter was talking about? There was no more doubt within her mind now. Without much hesitation Seras grabbed her gun from its holster and pointed the gun… `I can't…There are children with them! But Walter said they were miserable.' With that last thought Seras shot at the group getting their attention. She'd only managed to hit about seven ghouls, hitting various parts of their disgusting bodies. All the purplish glowing eyes were now trained on her.

Time to run.

Seras turned around as fast as she could and she took off like a bat out of hell. She needed a spot to shoot them without getting their attention. "There!" Seras yelled to herself and kicked open the door to a small dusty room. Dirt swirled around her as she walked around the room looking for a good vantage point. She quickly turned around and closed the wooden portal.

There was a twin sized bed to use for blocking the door off, other than that there was nothing to use. It took a lot of effort to push the bed towards the door, and it made a bit of noise, but she managed to get it there.

The room only had one window. The moon shined through it, leaving an eerie glow about the room. Seras leaned against one of the walls and reloaded her gun; she really should have brought more than just the one little pistol. Just when Seras thought that she was out of luck she heard a very loud gunshot and a boom right afterwards. Also there was what sounded like laughter…Two different types of laughter. It sounded like the ghouls had left the area as well.

Seras got up from her spot on the floor and moved the bed to the side (very difficult). She opened the door slowly and peeked outside…No one was there. Again there was the sound of gunshots and windows breaking and more laughter…It was coming from the hallway just above her. With as much curiosity as a cat, Seras left the safety of the room and went up the staircase that was nearby.

At the top of the stairway she crouched so low that it looked more like she was trying to lie down on the stairs. There was the man in red and some sort of deranged priest, and they were fighting like no mortal. Blades and papers were going everywhere, and it looked like the man in red was losing, badly. For some reason Seras wanted to jump out there and defend him, but she was afraid of Mr. Crazy Priest. So she just listened to them talk as they fought.

"Ye think ye'll win wi' yer black magic, vampire?" the blond man yelled while swinging two blades towards the other man. `Vampire?' Seras watched in fear as the blades went into each of his hands, pinning him to the wall.

"Ye're ae dog o' Hellsing!" With that the man in red's head was cut off and landed behind the Priest. Seras watched in horror as the head came to a stop near her. She wanted to screaml, but covered her mouth and whimpered instead.

The priest turned around after his little fit of laughter was over and locked eyes with Seras. "Another Hellsing member? Ye people won't give it up, will ye?" He stalked towards Seras, while letting a few blades fall from the insides of sleeves.

Seras narrowed her blue eyes at the man, challenging him. She stood up from her spot on the stairs and aimed her gun at him, trying not to let the gun shake too much. He started to run towards her and Seras pulled the trigger, getting him in the forehead, and the priest went back a few meters.

However, he got right back up and laughed. "The other Hellsing lap dog did the same thing. Ye can't kill me, child. Now just shut up and let me dae my job!" He ran at her again, almost too quickly for her to see him, but not quickly enough. Seras rolled to the side and shot him in the leg, only to watch it regenerate itself.

Though he missed and hit her in the shoulder with his sword. Blood shot fourth from her shoulder and landed on the wall just behind. The blade pierced through her shoulder and pinned her to the wall. Seras grabbed at the blade, trying to get it out of her… But the Priest was already in front of her and was already raising his weapon to strike.

Seras closed her cobalt eyes waiting for the blow to come, but opened them quickly when she heard gunshots and the sound of glass breaking, or what she thought was glass…but it was the priest's sword. Seras quickly looked to see who'd shot the gun… The commander!

"'Ey, asshole! Get away from `er!" Pip looked rather angry, and then thousands of black bats surrounded Seras and the priest. The man before her tried to kill as many bats as he could…but failed.

The bats left the two and started to make a large circle down the hallway, someone was forming within the bats' circle. Someone Seras recognized. It was the same man from before.

The priest ran off towards Alucard, blades in hand and stopped short when Alucard blew a hole in his shoulder with the much larger black gun. `The same spot where he hurt me…' Seras thought with a smile, was he defending her honor? They didn't even know each other.

"I think it's time you leave, Judas Priest. Or would you like to have another hole in your other shoulder to match that one?" Alucard grinned at the priest; Anderson just glared back at the midian. "Ah need more preparation fae this one…but next time ye die." Papers swirled this way and that, and then Anderson was gone.

Seras wrinkled her face in agony; the blade was still in her shoulder. Then she heard the smooth laughter from Alucard again. "He runs away with his tail between his legs and he calls me a dog." Alucard chuckled again and looked at Seras. Something in his eyes changed when he saw the blood dripping from her wound and he grinned.

They locked eyes for a moment, but it felt like an eternity to Seras. His ruby orbs were enjoyable to stare into, it filled her with some sort of strange pleasure. Then he looked away from her and her wound and glared at something or someone.

"'Ey, girl, are you alright? Jesus, `e messed your shoulder up. `Old still, I'm gonna take it out." Pip grabbed the blade's handle and looked at her, asking for permission. Seras just nodded and closed her eyes.

Pain shot through Seras as he pulled the blade out quickly. She only whimpered. "T-thanks…" Seras whispered and smiled at the man who was kneeling in front of her. Her gaze turned away from him and back to Alucard, who wasn't looking at her still. Somehow that saddened her.

"What's the damage, vampire?" Integra's angered voice rang out through the hallway.

"The girl was wounded by the insane catholic, nothing too serious." Alucard started to grin again and his ruby eyes looked at Seras again. For a moment she thought she saw him lick his lips while starring at her wound…Her eyes were playing tricks again, and she was starting to feel woozy.

"She needs bandages, master…or she will die from blood loss. He almost hit an artery, too bad he didn't… I was feeling kind of hungry." Alucard's grin grew when he said this; Integra threw him an annoyed look. She knew he was just trying to push her buttons though.

The platinum blond walked over to the younger girl who was holding her shoulder, trying to keep pressure on it. "Seras, I will call Walter, and he will tell the doctors nearby to be ready for you. I'm going to take you there by helicopter, can you handle that?" Integra asked firmly, but was gentle when she touched Seras' arm.

"I think I can handle that, sir." Seras smiled weakly; though out of the corner of her eye she could see Alucard looking disappointed… was it because he wanted her blood?

"Good, get up and follow me. Captain Bernadette, you take your men back to the mansion." Integra stood and started to walk towards another set of stairs at the end of the hallway, with Seras in tow.

"I expect to see you at home, Alucard," Integra said, while lighting up a cigar, and looked at him over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips. "Yes, master." Alucard bowed and went through the portal he made in the wall to his right.

Pip looked dumbfounded at first and then just sighed. "Zis is so weird…" With that he went downstairs, calling out to his men in French.

They arrived at the private hospital rather easily, and fast since they used a helicopter…Seras refused to tell Sir Integra that she felt like puking during the whole ride, but she was sure Integra could tell anyways. Who couldn't, Seras looked pale and her eyes were distant.

The hospital looked like it was only reserved for Sir Integra and her men or people who were bitten by vampires…or something. She wasn't really sure.

She didn't have to wait long before she got some stitches and an arm sling, which left her out of commission for awhile, much to Integra's dismay. Alucard was right; he'd been close to cutting an artery. Also, Integra told her all about Alucard and what he was, and why he called a mere human master… Though all of it was confusing at first, Seras managed to figure it out…He was in fact the man in red at the pond the other day and Seras had been going into his chambers to talk with Pip, she felt like she'd invaded his personal space.

Now that all that was settled, she could read the journal and work at Hellsing all at the same time.

Hopefully nothing else would go wrong…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finger licking good

After having a small dinner and taking a stroll around the grounds of the mansion Seras decided to rest her wounded shoulder. Besides, it was time for Walter to help her clean it out. She couldn't do it on her own very well, though at first she had been stubborn and had tried to do it on her own and failed. Walter had given her a warm smile and was glad to help her, the first time he did it the chemicals burned and, of course, Walter apologized up and down, then laughed a little. After the second time Seras became used to the pain and could bear through it.

Now here she was, waiting for Walter to visit and help her out. Seras sat on the wooden floor of her bedroom, leaning against her bed, her nightgown matching her azure bedcovers. She hugged her knees to her chest, thinking about the night before (She only used one arm)…It still didn't really make sense to her…midians…vampires…ghouls and FREAKS… Of course when she was a kid she'd heard of vampires, but never something called a `FREAK'. She didn't even know that ghouls had anything to do with vampires. When she had seen those decomposing people with purple glowing eyes, it'd hit her that something was definitely not right. Then came the priest; Anderson, that was the name Integra had said. He'd done some damage, not too much, but enough.

When Seras saw the head of that vampire being cut off she had wanted to cry. It was like those times where you just cry for no real reason. That's what she felt like, though, she knew there was a reason but wasn't exactly sure what it was. The emotion was strange, she'd never really talked to him and he wasn't much more to her than an acquaintance, more or less. She'd felt like she'd failed at protecting the beautiful man…

A knock sounded at her door and brought Seras out of her thoughts. She looked up and called out, "Come in!" It reminded her of Integra when she said that, minus the intimidating tone.

Walter walked in with his tray of goodies: some antiseptic, fresh bandages and various other things. "This will sound very inappropriate of me, but would you mind pulling the strap of your dress down a bit so I can tend to your wounds?" Walter smiled shyly at her.

Seras blushed slightly and pulled the dress down a bit and removed her sling (which wasn't easy), the stitches were out in the open and the air hit the tender flesh of her shoulder, making her whimper and chew on her bottom lip in pain. Walter's smile flattered a bit, but soon returned with a much sadder feel to it.

"I do feel he had no reason to attack you of all people. The dual was between him and Alucard. You're a human no less…" Walter knelt in front of Seras and grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and put some on to a cotton ball. "This may sting…a lot," Walter said, almost in a whisper. Seras knew the drill and clenched her fists until they turned white. Walter kept his eyes on her shoulder as Seras tried not to cry out, maybe a conversation would help…

"Hey Walter…Ouch… Have you ever seen any strange looking books in the library…?" Seras asked through clenched teeth.

Walter gave a small laugh. "Every book in there is strange looking to me. What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, I saw some weird diary looking books in there yesterday. What are they?"

"I haven't the slightest." Walter stopped his ministrations and looked up at her. "I've never seen any books like that. There were no labels on this book then?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look at it…" Seras lied and looked away and towards her mirror. "I have another question…Do you guys have something wrong with your mirrors? I keep seeing darkness swirling within mine when I look at it and then it's gone…Just like that!" Seras snapped her fingers on her good hand for emphasis, and beamed at the older man.

Walter replied with a hint of glee. "Either it's Alucard trying to push you or you're going insane… I think it's the former, personally."

"Oh, Alucard can do that?" Seras glowered at the floor, what if she was changing or something?

"He can and he does…a lot. He likes to make people feel…almost uncomfortable. I don't know if uncomfortable would be the right word, though." Walter started to rewrap Seras' wound. "If you ignore him he will just come back over and over, so there's no point in trying to pretend he's not there -" Walter suddenly stopped wrapping her arm glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Alucard going through the wall. "Speak of the devil."

"Why, Little Angel, that's not very nice." Alucard grinned at the two and noticed Seras' state of dress. "Should I come back another time?" Seras blushed instantly and glared at the vampire.

Walter laughed. "No need, vampire. I was just cleaning her wound." Walter just brushed off Alucard's innuendo.

"Oh? Maybe I should take a look at her wound." Without waiting for a reply from Walter, Alucard stalked towards Seras and knelt in front of her just like Walter had been doing.

`Wait a second, why did Walter move out of the way so quickly?' Seras blushed a whole new shade of red; Alucard had put the back of his hand on her neck and titled her head up slightly.

"Walter…I don't think we will be needing any more of that cream…" Alucard said smoothly as he gently removed the fresh bandages. "What are you doing, Alucard?" Walter frowned at Alucard's doing.

"I just want a look, it might become infected. You don't mind if I take one small look, do you, Police Girl?" Alucard asked quietly, since he wasn't wearing his sunglasses Seras could see his stunning eyes. The ruby orbs making her feel kind of numb, she fought his stare with all she had. The feeling wasn't bad, it was just that she heard of vampires hypnotizing people and that she didn't like.

"I, uh, I don't mind," Seras said dumbly.

Alucard smirked at her and continued to remove the bandages. Once that was done, he set them back on to the tray. Walter, who was at said vampire's side, just sighed and said, "If you're doing what I think you're planning on doing, I'm not going to be responsible for Sir Integra's temper. You get to deal with all of it on your own, Alucard."

The vampire just grinned at the butler while Walter started to stand and walk away with his medical supplies. "Hey! Where are you going, Walter? Don't leave me here with him!" Seras nearly yelled.

"Police girl, there is no need to yell, he's only five feet away and besides, you're in good hands." Alucard flashed a fang in her direction and gently touched her wound, making her attention go away from the butler and straight towards the pain in her shoulder.

"Also, does that hurt?" Seras could see the laughter within his eyes.

"Yes…That hurts a lot!" Seras glanced back towards the door when she heard it shut and realized she was, in fact, alone with this vampire.

"Then this is going to hurt a lot more…" Alucard started to pull at her stitches and remove them. Seras whimpered again. "What the bloody hell are you doing to me?"

"You'll see soon enough," was Alucard's short reply. His eyes were trained on her wound; much like Walter's had been not ten minutes ago. Tears started to brim Seras' eyes, and she began to chew her lip was once again…a habit she couldn't shake.

After a few minutes of Alucard removing the stitches, which was painful, he stopped and set the sutures down. The wound was now bleeding quite a bit. Seras glared at him with all her might, but stopped short when he gave her a strange expression. She couldn't tell if he was angry or just a little irritated, perhaps a mix of both. He kept glancing at her bloody wound. "Will you let me help heal your wound, Police Girl?" Alucard asked as he switched his red gaze to her blue one.

"Heal it…? It was already healing!" Seras growled at him.

"No, a much faster way of healing. I know a way that would keep the possibility of infection out of the picture…Would you let me do it?" Alucard grinned at her again.

"Faster…What will you do to me?" Seras was caving in and the vampire's smirk grew in triumphant. "All I have to do is…lick the wound clean. A vampire's saliva can heal wounds." Seras' eyes turned into succors at what he said. "Lick it…?"

She thought this over for a moment. `If I let him do it then I can go back into training that much faster and I can be of some help to the team…Then again I would be allowing him to lick me…what to do…what if he's lying though, any excuse to lick me!' Seras shifted her gaze to his tie as she thought.

"I guess…I guess you can do it." Seras blushed as she saw the amusement within his eyes. He tilted her head once again with a feather like touch. Alucard pulled the strap a bit lower and lowered his head. He used his gloved hands to hold her still, just in case she jumped when she felt his tongue.

The long pink tongue slid across her wound, the icy feel of it made her want to leap out of his cold hands but he had an iron grip on her. Another whimper came from her throat when he pushed his tongue into the deep wound, it stung like hell. Although the whole situation was a bit weird, and the licking hurt…it was kind of sensual. She couldn't explain it, nothing like having a vampire, well, lick you. Though usually the fantasy is the vampire is drinking from you under the moon and stars. At least she had the vampire part right! Though he was kind of crazy and creepy at times, he didn't seem so crazy when licking her blood. Maybe her blood tickled his fancy. She almost smiled at that.

After a few moments of letting him lick her clean, Alucard pulled back with a somewhat satisfied expression. "There, it's done. It will be healed fully tomorrow. My master calls me now; I must take me leave, Police Girl… Good evening." Alucard stood and turned towards door.

"You're taking doors now?" Seras asked with a hint of laughter, Alucard turned, he shot her an irritated look and she shut up. "I thought the maids needed a good scare, they haven't been on their toes as of late."

Seras looked down in apology and whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm sorry." Alucard just grinned and left the room.

Suddenly, Seras felt rather tired. She started to stand while pulling up the strap to her dress back up. She glanced at her wound which looked almost all the way healed and it wasn't hurting at the moment. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at the door. `He really did help me, and here I was thinking he was doing it for himself…Well, maybe he was doing it more for himself…Oh well, at least he helped a little bit.' Seras moved the blue bed sheets back and lay down. It took a few minutes but she finally became comfortable and fell asleep.

The next day wasn't so bad. Dark clouds came and covered the entire sky, but the day was beautiful nonetheless…That and she didn't really mind the rain. Now here she was, walking along the hallways of the mansion, not really paying attention to where she was headed, but just walking.

`Perhaps the library would do. I do have the journal and it would be a nice place to read.' Seras pretty much knew her way to the library now and walked in that direction. The hallways of the mansion seemed so elegant compared to what Seras was used to, from the carpet to the lights on the gorgeous walls. "I wish I'd lived here my whole life," Seras whispered.

"Actually you would have dreaded living your whole life here, Agent Victoria." Integra's strong yet feminine voice rang from somewhere near the younger girl. She almost ran into the wall on her side from trying to turn around too fast…She didn't realize that the wall was that close.

"Sir Integra! You scared me." Seras put a hand to her chest. Then her hand moved to her head as she saluted.

Integra raised an elegant brow at the young woman before her. The knight took a puff from her cigar, which had already been in her mouth when she met up with Seras. "No need for that right now, Agent."

"Oh, sorry… What did you mean before when you said it would dreadful to live here, sir?" Seras' interest peaked.

"Oh, Walter didn't tell you my history? Hum, well Seras. As you know I was made out to be the Hellsing heiress, which I am now. My uncle didn't like the choice that my father made and tried to kill me for the title of Hellsing holder. I was thirteen back then, I found my way into Alucard's chambers where he was sleeping, so to speak, but just in time to get shot…My blood spurted right in front of Alucard, which awoke him." Integra paused to remove her cigar and put it out on a near by table. Seras looked shocked at the story, but kept silent.

"Alucard killed all my uncle's henchmen and protected me from my uncle's bullet. He told me the name that my father used for him and then I killed my uncle…That wasn't the most verbose story I've told, but it will do I suppose." Integra turned to Seras with a small smile, Seras gasped slightly. "I'm related to him…?"

Integra pulled out another cigar and started off in the direction of her office. Seras watched the woman leave and then continued in her own direction.

Integra sat in her office, glaring at some papers she hadn't even read yet. Seras didn't have her sling on and surely her arm hadn't healed that fast. Only one person who could be the source of this issue came to mind… `Alucaurd,' Integra thought and used her link to the vampire to get his attention.

A swirl of darkness appeared on the office wall to the right and Alucard stepped forward, and then he bowed to her. "Yes master?"

"Who told you that you could feed off Agent Seras?" Integra asked calmly.

"I was merely helping her out. Her wound should be fully healed, and I did not feed off her per say," Alucard answered smoothly.

"That's not the point! You are to get my permission before doing anything like that, servant." Integra wanted badly to slam the papers that she held down on the desk, but kept her cool. She already had a migraine.

"Master, you said so yourself that you are low on men. Besides, she was becoming infected anyhow. Did you wish for her to die?" Alucard stood still while he watched his mistress.

Integra sighed. "Fine, you did well with taking care of that problem. But next time, vampire, you will ask for my permission before even laying a hand on her…Unless she is in dire straights. Understood, Alucard?" Integra set the papers down quietly and rubbed her temples, normally she wouldn't have given in so easily but her head was killing her. Alucard wasn't helping, and he looked rather irritated as well…Then again it was still day time and her curtains were open.

"Understood master…_May I go now?_" Alucard asked in a mocking manner, his smile wasn't even there this time.

"Watch yourself, servant. Yes, you may go." Integra shot him a very heated glare. He shrugged it off and left the room. `It must have been the sun that made him so foul today.' Integra leaned back in her large chair and closed her eyes, time for a break.

The library looked the same; nothing had changed, not even the dust spots around the room. Seras looked around and spotted her favorite comfy leather chair. She ran right up to it and sat down. "That feels nice." Seras sighed contently.

Seras sat there for a few moments before realizing why she'd come to this place originally. She reached a slender hand into her dark jacket and pulled out the old journal. Opening the journal carefully, Seras looked over the old pages… "Sir John Williams...This is his?" Seras went to the first page of the small leather book and began to read.

"_January 2nd, 1885_

_I'm starting a new journal._

_All the patients went by smoothly, nothing too big came up. I had dinner with my wife today. The name of the restaurant escapes me now, but it was_ _stunning_ _none the less. However, my wife left early tonight, our child was sick and she went to take care of him. I got a telegram from one of my patients and went to check on her. On the way home I had to cross the grungier side on town._

_As I walked through this place, I noticed a teenage_ _boy who seemed to be sick. I took him with me; something told me that I should watch this_ _being. However, I do not wish for my wife to know, she doesn't really like the poor folk. So I took the child to my office. I will be visiting Victoria tomorrow and ask her about the boy, perhaps I can get him into a better orphanage._

_Well, what ever happens to him, I will make sure that he is well taken care of. For now I must be off to bed, lest my wife gets suspicious and reads my entry._

_February 6th, 1885_

_I haven't had the time to write in here for quite some time._

_I took the boy to Queen Victoria like I said I would. She helped me get him into an orphanage, and he is seventeen years old, one more year and I shall take him under my wing and teach him the way of medical science. He seemed very interested in what I do…Though it worries me. Today I found him with one of my tools cutting open the chest cavity of a dove. I don't really know what that means as of yet, but hopefully it will mean he'll be a wonderful doctor some day._

_March 1st, 1885_

_The boy is showing rather strange signs. Of what? I am not sure. He likes dead things and women…I do hope he doesn't want to…well, I'd rather not say until later. Yesterday I learned he turned eighteen, so I will be taking him in as a student._

_I believe in this young man, whom I call Jonathan, since he had no name when I found him…or he could not remember it, I do not know. It will be awhile before I can write in this journal again on account of my patients and my new student…_

Seras stared blankly at the journal. Why did Integra and her family have this journal? Shouldn't Sir John Williams' family have it?

It didn't make sense to her, was there a reason to this? Seras closed her eyes and rubbed her shoulder. Even though the wound was practically healed it was a tad bit sore…Perhaps she would go eat something and then continue to read this journal.

Maybe she would find something interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

Chapter 7: Face down in the mud

The morning sun came bursting in through the light blue curtains that covered the large windows of Seras' room. The sun's beam danced over her face and right onto her closed eyes. Her azure eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, trying to focus her vision. After a few moments of rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning widely, Seras turned her slightly angered gaze towards the windows.

"Note to self: Ask Integra to let me go buy newer and darker curtains…How old are those things anyway?" Seras sighed to herself and she pushed her thick covers back and moved her legs over the edge of the bed.

The young officer looked down at herself and groaned. "Why did I sleep in my day clothes?" Then she remembered that she'd fallen asleep while reading the journal… `Speaking of…' Seras thought as she looked around her oversized bedroom, looking for the said object. `Aha!' She spotted the tiny old book on the night stand next to her. `Walter must've come in and tucked me in, then put the book on the stand.' Without thinking about it much longer Seras got to her wobbly feet and headed towards her closet to get new clothes.

With everything she needed in order, she made her way towards the bathroom down the hallway. On her way to the shower she ran into Pip, who looked like he'd just come out.

"Oi, `eading to ze showers, eh?" Pip stopped in front of her, dressed in his usual gear, probably ready to practice with his men. The commander ran his right hand through his loose hair and grinned at her.

"Uh, well yes…Is there anyone in there right now?" Seras shifted her belongings in her arms as she asked politely.

Pip reached into his jacket and grabbed a packet of his favorite cigarettes and looked around quickly. With a cheesy grin he put the fag to his lips and quickly lit up. He took a long drag and sighed happily. "That feels so much better…O', nah, no one iz in zere right now. My men are outside waiting for me…but zey can wait…Want me to `elp you wash your wound?" Pip asked with a wink.

"I think I can do it myself …thank you." Seras pushed past the perverted man with a blush spreading across her cheeks. `Jeez, people these days. It's too early in the morning for such things.' She growled under her breath as she pushed the bathroom door open and locked it behind her.

The orphan put her stuff down in a safe spot and started to undress.

After all her clothing was removed, Seras took a look in the mirror. "A couple of bruises from that fight with the priest…But the wound was fully healed…I wonder what Alucard is doing right now…?" Seras turned away from the mirror afraid said vampire would appear out of nowhere.

"He's probably asleep, it is daytime," Seras whispered as she began her soothing shower.

Alucard sneezed quietly in his chambers and slightly glared at the roof made of stone. Her room was right above his, and the bathroom wasn't too far off…Not to mention the shower had just been turned on once again. He didn't really believe in such myths, and he didn't know too much about Japanese myths at that…just because he could fly didn't mean he'd travel the world, when he was free, that is…It didn't really matter, he could always read her mind, now that he had a taste of her blood.

The previous night made its way into his mind once again.

(Flash back)

Last night he'd traveled into Seras' room to find the girl asleep on the floor, an old book as her makeshift pillow.

Now, Alucard is and never was much a romantic guy, nor was he a very parental person…not since many ages ago, but that was beside the point. The vampire decided he would heft the girl into her bed (the covers were already pulled back), and set her down…He was just doing her a favor, though, he wasn't a very favorable man either. The reasons as to why he did it were lost on him. So, to keep the whole thing from bothering him, he told himself that it was because he was curious about the book underneath her head.

After his `favor' was done, Alucard made his short way back to the ancient looking…journal…? The thought made it less appealing, he could just read her mind if he was that interested…But then again, she didn't seem like the type of girl to actually write in a diary.

Something caught his eye about the journal.

The diary was older than it looked. On the cover of the old thing there was some random writing…a name, Sir John Williams. That unique style of writing looked a hell of a lot more familiar than the name itself did.

Suddenly the snoozing girl behind him started to shuffle around in her bed, and her heart beat started to pick up as well. So, rather than get another useless berating from his master, Alucard decided it would be best for his curiosity to wait, even if it was just some random nightmare. With an irritated look in his eyes Alucard turned around and set the book on her nightstand. That way it would look like Walter had put her in the bed.

(End of Flash Back)

One of the most annoying things about it was that he'd never cared before about things…such as getting yelled at. No, that wasn't why he waited…In fact, for once he didn't know why he was acting so strange around the girl.

`Perhaps it's because she looks so much like…' Alucard frowned at the thought of that certain person. That was his weaker point.

With an irritated growl Alucard got of out his royal antique chair. The vampire strode through the large eerier bluish glow of his chambers and continued towards the stairs that lead to upper floors of the large estate…Perhaps he'd scare a few maids to blow off some steam, though, he'd much rather blow some heads off of FREAKS to relieve himself…but scaring some maids was all he had to do for the time being. That was, until he got to the police girl's room.

The journey to her bedroom wasn't anything special, and there were no maids around to scare. To make matters worse, when he arrived on the second floor he could smell the body soap Seras used. Alucard stood silently on the second level of the mansion, enjoying the sweet flowery scent she used.

There was a sudden noise to his right. The bathroom being on the left side of him and the stair case behind him, police girl's room right in front of him…and Integra's room to the right…which is where the sound originated from. Without looking in the direction of the sound, Alucard merely grinned and stood his ground.

"You're not as sneaky as you once were, Walter." Alucard turned his head as he directed his attention to the old butler.

"I wasn't sneaking, Integra has just awoken and wished for me to get her some clothes for the day…If I'd really wanted to `sneak' around, you wouldn't have noticed," Walter replied with a chuckle.

"Besides, Lord Alucard, what are you doing during the day wondering around the mansion…? Looking for ways to annoy Sir Integra, or looking for maids to scare off?" Walter pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Does it really matter, Little Angel…?" Alucard smirked at his old friend and chuckled himself.

"Heh, we both know I am no longer `little'. Though the name brings back good memories…And if you're looking for Miss Victoria, she's in the restroom right now." Walter started towards the staircase Alucard was standing near, but stopped when he heard the vampire speak lowly.

"Who couldn't tell she was showering from the strong shampoo she uses, the thing has such a strong and exotic smell." Alucard knew the butler had heard his small words and didn't particularly care what the old man thought about his out of character comment…He and Walter had a weird bond, which meant he knew the man wouldn't say a word to Alucard or to any other person about it. With that, Walter was down the stairs and around the corner.

"I'll always wonder why he's so sprightly…Humans." Alucard smirked. What could he say? It was almost like the man never aged on the inside…only on the outside. With an irritated look Alucard continued to the girl's room.

Once the sneaky vampire was inside the room he quickly scanned around, trying to spot the book he'd wanted to know more about. It looked so familiar…

Alucard didn't need to look hard for the journal for it was resting in the same spot he'd left it. `So the police girl didn't feel the need to hide her new found treasure,' Alucard thought with a large grin. With a quick step towards the nightstand, Alucard swooped one gloved hand down and snatched the book up. Since the girl would most likely not forget about the book and want to read it later, he would just sit on her bed and read until he heard her walking down the hallway.

Alucard opened the book slowly, not wanting to damage any pages that were already damaged from the years. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar, something from his past. Right before he was branded the Hellsing family servant…Who's writing was this? Alucard stared at some random page of the ancient journal and read some entries.

"_April 1st, 1888_

_Jonathan is progressing very well and has completed his studies, he is on his way to take the test for his doctorate…However, I do feel very nervous about the boy becoming a doctor. His love and obsession for corpses is still very present. At first, I thought it was something I had nothing to worry myself about. Though, now I wonder if I've made a terrible mistake with the child…_

_He rarely listens to me, he runs off in the middle of the night and comes back with blood stained clothes. My wife hasn't discovered where I got him and she doesn't know about the blood, nor the corpses of small animals. If she were to find out, I fear she would leave me… Jonathan may want to seek a career in pathology, but we'll wait and see._

_On a lighter note,_ _I am having lunch with Queen Victoria and her daughter today, one of my old collogues with be attending as well. Dr. Van Hellsing, I met that man many years ago in school. It feels nice to see him once again after so long. I wonder what kinds of stories he'll have for me this time._ _I heard he's just returned from Romania recently after a long visit with his friends, if I dare call them that. I don't know what they are to him, but I wish to meet them at some point._

_Like me, Dr. Van Hellsing is knighted. However, he's a part of the_ _Royal Order of Protestant Knights, the twelve knights that handle…the darker sides of the world._

_I must be off now to go meet with Dr. Hellsing._

_Oh and I gave Jonathan a last name, Adams._

Alucard growled slightly and flipped a few pages, then continued to read.

_April 4th, 1888_

_Jonathan didn't get his doctorate…and I fear for his sanity. He didn't return home last night. I have no idea what he could've done on his own…He hasn't returned yet and I read in the morning newspaper that a woman was attacked last night. They still don't know if she'll survive…I know not of the details on her case or what attacked her…_

_August 10th, 1888_

_Four days ago Jonathan stole some of my medical instruments and left in the middle of the night…About two days later I heard about another_ _woman murdered…the other woman I mentioned before is dead as well. I haven't got the names of the poor girls yet…but I am afraid to even allow my family to leave the house without me. I fear there is a killer on the loose…Now I must_ _go; there is_ _telegram from Dr. Hellsing._

Alucard read the last bit of the old page right as he heard the bathroom door close and he felt the bond between him and his master tingle. The tall vampire quickly and quietly got up from his spot on the bed and set the book back onto the nightstand. He could now hear Seras' small booted feet hitting the wooden floors as she made her way back to her room.

Just as the door knob started to turn, Alucard walked swiftly towards the wall and opened a dark portal. With one last glance at the book, Alucard left the room.

Seras walked into her room. Nothing looked different about it except for the fact that Walter had come into to make her bed, which put a smile to her face. She made her way towards the bed and sat down, continuing to dry her blond hair out with the damp towel. She'd never been one for blow dryers…

The girl quickly looked at the book, examining it for any trace of someone moving it…Maybe she was being paranoid, but she didn't really want anyone reading it. With a sigh Seras closed her eyes and set the towel in her lap.

With one look at the small book, Seras got up and put her towel away. She then walked over to the mirror to quickly look over herself. `Okay, everything is in check,' she thought with a smirk, and then she glanced over at the clock on her desk and shrieked, it was five minutes past the time she was supposed to meet with the Wild Geese. Seras sloppily got ready (whatever else she needed) and left her room with such hurry she ran into the door on the way out.

"Ouch…" Seras rubbed her head and she flew down the stairs and ran past Walter, quickly saying a small hello, and went out the front doors. Walter just stared at the closed door with a blank expression before letting out a small laugh.

Integra sat at her desk, quietly smoking a cigar and looking over various papers of recent murders, trying to figure out which ones were FREAKS or just plain murders by ordinary humans. "Human…human…human…human…Ah, what's this…?" Integra pulled out a small photo attached to a white piece of paper. "Small child killed in dark alley way, child appears to be seven or eight. Two small puncture wounds on the right thigh, the sixth victim… This last one has the same MO as the last five victims." Integra paused for a moment and put the paper down. "Sixth…?"

The blond woman sighed in frustration and pressed the button on her phone receiver. "Walter, I have something I need to share with you."

Some crackling was heard from the other line and then a smooth voice was replied, "Yes, sir. I'll be there shortly." With that, the conversation ended and Integra removed the cigar from her mouth, setting it in the ash tray to the right of her monitor. Suddenly the room felt slightly colder and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "Alucard, I need you to take a look at something."

"And I was just about to head to bed," Alucard replied with a slightly irritated tone.

`Just about to go to bed…?' Integra turned her head towards the man and watched him carefully, but decided to not ask about what he was doing and get down to business. "Alucard, come here and take a look at this report…Would you say it's a FREAK?" Integra handed the report to the vampire and watched him look it over. She clasped her hands in front of her face as she waited for a response.

"If it is, then it's certainly a much more depraved piece of trash, I'd say…Is this his/hers first victim?

"It's their sixth victim so far, which means we have a serial killer. However, this is the first time I've heard of anything…and I'm waiting for Walter at the moment." Integra grabbed her cigar once again and took a long drag from it.

"If that's all, then I'm going to sleep. It's daytime and I don't like the sun much. Tell me more when you get more information." Alucard quickly left her office, not waiting for a reply from his master. `Someone is in a bad mood today…I didn't even say he could leave.' Integra stared at the wall for a few seconds, a small glare set on her features, until she heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in," was all she said as she watched her butler come in. "Walter, did you see this report here?"

"I usually just hand the reports straight to you sir." Walter looked at her in an almost confused manner.

"Well, there is a report here that says that there is a sixth victim of a killer who likes to leave puncture wounds on the victims. How come I didn't receive any information on the other five victims?" Integra gave Walter a strange look, not an accusing one, but a look that said she was just as confused.

"Sir, I didn't look at the reports addressed to you, so if you didn't get any other information then I wouldn't have either." Walter gave her a sincere look which told her he was telling the truth.

"Alright, stay here though; I may need your help. I'm going to call the police headquarters." Integra picked up the phone and dialed the number, a number which she knew all too well.

"May I speak to the Deputy Commissioner, please? Thank you…" Integra looked at her computer monitor for a moment before going back to the phone call.

"Yes, Sir Patrick Hill, this is Sir Hellsing…I'm more than sure you know about me. I have a question about the string of murders with the MO being two puncture wounds on the victim's thighs…How come I was never informed about this? Oh, is that right? Well, you will be handing this case over to us from here on out."

"Yes. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a good day, Sir Hill." Integra quickly hung up the phone and looked toward her butler.

"Sir, I could've made the phone call for you." Walter smiled slightly.

"You could have, but you wouldn't have gotten anywhere. That man is very tricky; he wouldn't release information to you Walter…He'll think he's better than you, he's a bastard." Integra let a small smile grace her lips as she looked at him. "Not that I lack confidence in your retrieving skills, it was just faster that way."

"What do you wish me to do?" Walter asked kindly, he stood still as he waited for his orders.

"I want you to learn as much as you can about the children who were murdered, what they were doing, did the families see anything, such as a man or woman talking to the kids? Anything like that… I know you're not a detective…but I think you'd agree we don't want a FREAK running around killing children, much less humans…and the police can't do anything for this case without our help," Integra said smoothly as she began to look at the report again.

"Yes sir." Walter bowed and left the office.

Gun shots and explosions could be heard from the Hellsing manor as the newer troops trained.

Seras was currently hiding behind a tree…Somehow this whole thing had turned into something like Hide `n' Go Seek, but with melee weapons (at least that was the game she and Pip were playing at the moment). Though neither would hurt each other, they knew better than that. Sweat dripped down from her head down her smooth neck and to her the valley of her breasts. In fact, she was drenched in sweat from doing this all day. The sun had set about five minutes ago and she refused to give in to the commander. If she lost she'd have to run around the training grounds in her underwear, if she lost he'd have to do it.

There was a small patch of pine trees that was within the grounds, like if they ever had to go into the forest alone or something. It was about 2 acres worth of forest scenery.

The blond slid down the tree and let her back rest against the bark. No one would find her here, the darkness was too thick and there was a bit of fog on the ground as well. She felt like she was in some sort of B movie made by Ed Wood. The news had said it would be a little cold out tonight, but with all the running around and all the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she felt hot.

Without realizing it, Seras let her guard down and felt her eyes get a bit heavy. The combat knife that she had she put back in its holster on her belt for the time being. She lowered her head and let her chin rest on her chest.

Seras felt like someone was watching her but she paid no attention, she didn't hear anything nor did she feel any sort of presence…and she felt kind of tired.

However she didn't realize until it was too late that something was on the other side of the tree and that thing had moved so quickly that they now had her on the wet grass below, on her stomach. The person had her right arm twisted behind her and they sat on her legs. This person's free hand grabbed her left arm and held it above her head.

The person managed to move her around onto her back without hurting her arms…how they managed to do that was beyond her. The mystery being held her arms tightly above her head now, she still couldn't figure out how they did that. With just barely enough light from the moon above Seras could make out that it was the vampire she'd met not too long ago. "Alucard…?" All the tiredness from before was now gone from her head and from her voice.

The only thing that was very visible was his large white grin…which reminded her of the Cheshire cat at this moment in time…Lost in a forest and the grinning cat, well, vampire.

"Correct." That was all that left Alucard's pale lips, his voice was like velvet to her ears…but all the while sounding very sinister.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, never will.

Chapter 8: New partners

Alucard leaned down. His usual crimson hat was missing tonight, and his smooth midnight hair fell into his and her face as he bent forward….his hair seemed longer than usual, going past his shoulders. His pale features were clear now and Seras could see the large smirk on his face; their faces were inches apart. The moonlight above made his scarlet orbs appear even brighter and more stunning than before. A cold breeze made his hair sway and the air hit her flustered face. Her face felt hot under his intense gaze and she couldn't turn her eyes away from his.

"Where did you get that diary?" Alucard asked in a tone close to a whisper.

"W-what…?" Seras replied unintelligently, Alucard smirked again.

"What's wrong, Police girl? You seem to be blushing." The vampire chuckled slightly at her, which made Seras glare. "I will only ask this once more and that is it, if you do not answer my inquiry then I will be forced to take this line of questioning to another level…so, where did you get that book from?"

"I…I…Why should I tell you?" Seras scowled at him as best as she could, but she failed miserably as Alucard just grinned at her.

"This would be a lot easier if you just told me…However, it's a bit more entertaining this way….But I lack time, so I think it's time we take this to another level, don't you Police Girl?" Seras could hear the amusement in his voice…along with some other emotion, which sounded a lot like…lust? No, that couldn't be right…

Seras contemplated the pros and cons of telling the vampire where she'd found the book. What would he do to her if she didn't tell him? But what would he do if she did tell him? More importantly, what would Integra do if he told her that Seras was hiding things from her? No, there was no reason to worry about Integra being angry with her about such things…right?

Alucard's gaze lowered to her lips as he intently watched her mouth open. He almost instantly returned his gaze to hers and tried his best to not look irritated or embarrassed for what he just did…there was no reason to feel embarrassed…Why did she make him feel so…human?

Alucard leaned down further and brought the hand he held at her side to join the one above her head. He clasped both of her much smaller wrists together and held them still with just one of his own hands. He let his newly freed right arm trail down her right arm and to her neck. Alucard undid the buttons that were located at her collar, after a few seconds of fiddling with her collar the creamy skin of her neck revealed itself to his eyes.

"What are you doing? If you bite me I will make sure Sir Integra knows about this!" Seras struggled in vain with the vampire.

"I'm not going to _bite_ you, but if you don't tell me where you got the book then I will be forced to taste your blood…which doesn't really mean I have to sink my fangs into you…Just a little nick and the story behind the book will be in my head." Alucard opened his mouth and licked her skin just to make her squirm. The gloves he had on prevented him from using his nails to cut her, so he'd have to use his fang to make a tiny wound.

Seras let out a breath that brushed against Alucard's ear. `She's about to talk,' Alucard thought with glee. But, just as she was about to speak, the commander's voice echoed through the forest's trees, getting closer by the second. The vampire slowly sat up, letting go of her arms and letting his hands unconsciously move down her body to rest on her stomach. Alucard turned his head in the direction of the carrying voice. He refrained from growling in annoyance at the interruption. What would it look like to the man if Pip were to see Alucard sitting on Seras' legs in the forest…alone. Why did he even think this would work? That thought made him want to growl even more…This woman made him act without thinking…But this wasn't the time to dwell on those things.

The woman below him kept her newly freed arms above her head, in a daze. She still felt flustered and there were butterflies in her stomach. Though the air and fog around her was rather chilly, she felt like she was on fire. The vampire didn't emit heat from his body, which was to be expected, but she still felt like she was sweating…and it wasn't because she was cold.

Alucard sniffed the air around him, as subtly as he could, and realized the commander was just behind a few trees. With that in mind the vampire quickly got off the girl and hid behind a large tree just a few meters away. `Why am _I_ hiding?' Alucard frowned at his almost instinctive way of running away…this all felt too familiar.

Pip came into Seras' view and he gave her a quizzical look. "What ze `ell are you doing on ze forest floor, girl?" Laughter coated his tone, and he looked her over, noticing her somewhat disheveled self…as well as her unbuttoned collar. Her clothes were all wrinkled and her short skirt was slightly bunched up, her cotton underwear just barely showing. Pip took in the site with great amusement.

"I…I fell, sir…" Seras slowly sat up and straightened herself out and looked at the commander.

"I see…" Pip looked around to see if anyone else was near by. Maybe one of his men was playing tricks on her…or something. With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Pip reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette, which he quickly lit up.

(Behind the tree)

Alucard stayed put. He couldn't be sure if she would say something about his actions or not, so he listened closely and stood completely still…still aggravated with himself, which was rare for him.

(Back to Seras and Pip)

"I've decided zat ze deal was stupid and we can just go to sleep, what do ya zink?" Pip pulled the cigarette away from his lips and looked at her. He walked over to her and helped her to her feet; he then looked her over again with a smirk.

"That's fine, commander. I think I should get some rest. Where did your men go?" Seras looked around, expecting to see his men leering at her as well.

"Ah, zey all retired for ze night. Lazy bastards didn't want to look for you. By ze way, call me Pip, you make me feel all old when you call me `commander'. Got it?" Pip smiled at her and then noticed a tiny slash across the small patch of skin that was showing, "Oi, what ze `ell `appened zere?" He pointed towards the wound.

Seras' eyes went wide and her hand shot up to touch the spot he'd been pointing at. She pulled her hand back and looked at the crimson smeared on her glove. She looked back at Pip and smiled nervously. "Oh, I was getting hot out here and decided to open up my collar a bit…I guess when I fell I hit a rock or something and it must've cut me, haha." Seras laughed anxiously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let's `ead back, I'm tired." Pip turned around and started to head in the direction where light could be seen shining through the thick bush.

Seras looked over her shoulder and at the tree she knew Alucard was behind. At that moment Alucard came out and grinned at her, his eyes glowing through the darkness. Shadows came from behind him and he stepped backward into the dark portal he'd just made. "Until next time, Police Girl," Alucard said smoothly as he disappeared.

The young woman just glared at the spot Alucard once stood in, she had a feeling she would be seeing the vampire again very soon…

Walter walked down the hallways of the mansion speaking quietly to a woman who was walking closely behind him. She had long bluish black hair, glasses, pale skin and freckles. Her dark sapphire eyes shined brightly as she looked over the paintings hanging on the walls.

"Agent Winkle, please pay attention," Walter said without looking behind him. The woman known as Agent Winkle started and walked with a more embarrassed look on her face, a slight frown on her features as well.

"Anyway, Sir Integra, whom you've already met in the past, is very irritated with these current murders, if I want to call it `irritated'. Though the case was handed over to her she can't just go outside and look over the crime scenes herself…and her new men aren't exactly the investigating type…This is why I called you up, one of the only people I trust, and you have Sir Integra's trust as well. You are one of the only people who actually know about Hellsing…or vampires. Regarding this case, the murderer appears to be a pedophile, that meaning he or she only feeds on children. Two small puncture wounds on the thighs of each victim, the children were sexually assaulted. The police were slow to inform us of these murders…We're not sure why they acted slowly, but we're checking into it..." Walter continued to walk as Rip took in what he said.

"Alucard will probably be in Sir Integra's office when you go inside, and we all know how well you two get along." Walter laughed lightly at that.

"Don't remind me, ja." Rip scowled at the thought of meeting the midian again…He wasn't very gentlemanly, like the first time they met, so she wasn't expecting him to be any different from before…

Out of the blue, and while Rip was in another world, someone ran straight into the black haired woman, knocking both of them down with a thud. Rip was the first to recover and curse at the person for not looking at where they were going. "Vho the fuck are you?" Rip asked loudly, not minding her tone of voice or her choice of words.

"Ouch…That hurt, oh my! I'm so sorry Miss. I was distracted by the commander and I wasn't looking where I was going." Seras spoke as she sat up slowly, rubbing her rear. Then mumbled her own choice of words at Pip, who couldn't hear her but had guessed what she was saying. He just smirked at her.

"Vho are you?" Rip asked again in a more agitated voice, a glare fixed on her features. Though she made a quick glance behind Seras and saw a smirking man just down the hallway.

After that, Walter stepped in and helped both women up. "This is Agent Seras Victoria. She is Sir Integra's distant cousin, currently residing with us as a member of Hellsing. Also, she will be helping in this investigation as well. However, she still has yet to be briefed on it. Pip Bernadette, the commander of her squad, is the man you see down the hallway…This way please. Might as well brief you both at the same time and save Sir Integra some breath." Walter smiled sweetly at the two women and led them to Integra's office.

Rip walked side by side with Seras and looked her over. She didn't look like an agent to Rip…but Walter seemed to be very fond of her, almost in a fatherly way. Seras noticed Rip staring at her and gave her a quizzical look. "What is it Ms…what is your name?" Seras asked quietly.

"I'm Rip Van Winkle; however, you can call me Rip. Since it seems ve'll be vorking together." Rip didn't stop to shake hands and continued to walk forward.

`She doesn't seem like the friendly type…' Seras thought with a sigh, the only other woman besides herself and Sir Integra was rather…rough, though Seras wasn't sure that was the right word for it.

Since most of the household was currently asleep, or they were too busy cleaning, or preparing for bed, it made the few silent minutes it took to get to Sir Integra's office quite awkward. There were a few glances between the two women and sometimes they would catch each other staring, which made the tension in the air intensify. About five minutes later Walter stopped and turned to face the two large wooden doors, the two women followed suit.

"We're here," Walter stated as he looked at them both. The butler knocked on one of the doors and they heard some noise from inside, then a quick `come in' command was heard. Walter opened the right handed door and motioned for the women to walk in first. Rip quickly walked in before Seras and then saluted Integra. Seras followed her example out of habit and then noticed the man in the corner of the room…There wasn't any chance of not noticing him, his scarlet duster stood out against the room's colors, not to mention the moonlight made it appear even redder.

Seras tried to keep the blush from appearing on her face as she noticed him leaning against the wall, grinning at her…the same grin as earlier. Though most of his face was hidden by his hat, she could see his eyes and his shameless smirk…The look reminded her of the events from earlier that night. Her face instantly flushed as she recalled him straddling her and holding her arms just above her head…not to mention the small lick he'd given her…After all that had happened, she'd re-buttoned her collar and kept the cut hidden. Though she rubbed her neck subconsciously anyway, she kept her azure eyes trained on him and he did the same.

"Agent Victoria, what are you doing here? Is there something I can help you with?" Integra raised an elegant eyebrow at the police woman.

Seras instantly broke eye contact with the vampire and looked directly at Integra with a serious face. "Sir, I was told by Walter to see you about a case…or something," the youngest woman in the room replied nervously, locking her hands behind her back out of habit.

"Oh, well then, Walter, thank you for bringing Seras here." Integra looked at her butler and nodded. "You can stay, Walter, as can you Alucard." The platinum blond switched her gaze towards the nonchalant vampire. She noticed he didn't look at her, and that his eyes were currently staring holes into her cousin. However, her cousin was trying her best to keep her eyes on Integra…again the older blond raised a brow at the odd behavior, but said nothing of it.

Walter spoke for Integra, as he usually did. "This case revolves a pedophile. Whether he or she is a vampire is yet unknown to us. We called in Rip Van Winkle to help out with all that, considering she is a forensic scientist…and she is a Hellsing member. Seras, you have not seen her because she does not work in our headquarters, she prefers to work at her own home…Anyway, back to the case. Seven children have been murdered within the last week, all having the same MOs. All have bite wounds to their thighs, all are around the ages of six through eight. There are also signs of sexual assault."

The Hellsing heiress suddenly spoke. "We were just informed about the seventh victim about two hours ago. So…I want the two of you, Agent Winkle and Agent Victoria to go and investigate. I do know that this is not your usual line of work, Agent Victoria, but I am running low of men who do that type of work. Just follow Agent Winkle's lead and you'll catch on quickly. If anything comes up, I want you to contact me through my direct line with this phone." Integra spoke with a determined yet gentle voice.

Walter walked over to Integra's large desk and grabbed what looked like a cigar box, but was wider and covered in a silver casing. The butler made his way towards the brunette and opened the container to reveal an elegant hoary colored cell phone. "This phone is only able to call out to the Hellsing line. If you cannot get through to Sir Integra's direct line, then it will automatically redirect the call to my personal line. Then I will connect you all to Sir Integra." Walter smiled as he told them about the small phone.

"Walter here will provide the case files and give you the directions to the crime scene, not that he really has to since you two will be escorted to the area. Is there any questions?" Integra grabbed a cigar from her stylish case and put the stick to her lips, but kept her cerulean eyes fixated on Rip and Seras.

"No Sir," both women said simultaneously, and Seras looked at Rip with a small smile. Perhaps they weren't so different after all…

"You are dismissed. The guide is waiting outside. Walter hand Agent Winkle her case file and you two can be on your way." Integra looked down at her papers and started to sort through them, acting as if everyone was gone from the room.

"Alright, this way please." Walter directed the women out of the office and to the escort, and then shut the door tightly behind him.

Alucard continued to lean against the wall as he watched the Police Girl walk out of the office. After she was gone he looked over at his master. "What are your orders?"

Without looking up to address the vampire speaking, Integra said softly, "Follow them, discreetly…Don't let Seras out of your sight. I don't entirely trust the woman yet. Not until I find out more about the family history."

Alucard smirked to himself, Integra failed to notice the sinister grin on his face as he started to disappear, but before he was fully dissipated he said one last thing: "As you wish, my master."

Integra then looked up at the spot where the vampire once had stood. His voice, he'd sounded very excited about those orders…Not one complaint. What was he hiding? With that thought the platinum blond glared at the wall and sighed then took a long drag of her cigar. "Vampires…" she whispered as the smoke passed her nostrils.

The vehicle their escort drove to the crime scene looked very expensive; covered in black and silver lining. Two English flags sat right next to the side view mirrors, resting on the hood of the car and blowing in the wind…In fact this car looked a lot like the one Larry drove…

Seras leaned over and knocked on the glass that separated the driver from the passenger. The black window rolled down and Larry was looking at Seras with a smile through the rear view mirror. "Why, hello there, Miss Victoria. Long time no see. I am your escort for the evening, as if you couldn't tell," Larry said with a hint of amusement in his voice. The gray in his hair had progressed since she last saw him and he looked a little bit older.

"Ah, yes it's been quite some time since I last saw you, Larry…How are things? Your hair is a bit more silvery than I remember…" Seras giggled slightly, though she hadn't known him for very long at all but she felt some closeness had developed in that short amount of time.

"Yeah, I'm going gray…And we're here, Agent Victoria, Agent Winkle, the crime scene is just down that alley…Sir Integra told me to give you two something to wear over your uniforms, well it looks like you're already wearing a jacket Agent Winkle and you're just wearing a simple violet suit…Nice touch…but please put on this coat…She only remembered all of this at the last moment. Sir Integra, that is." Larry reached over and grabbed a box on the passenger side, then handed one of the rectangle shaped boxes to Seras and the other to Rip.

"We need to hide as much of your Hellsing uniforms as possible; since this murder was on such short notice…you didn't have time to change. So here is the jacket, just a simple black duster that will end at your ankles…Please put it on now before going outside the cab." Larry smiled while both women opened the boxes and put the coats on as best they could. The car didn't give either of them much room to put them on.

"My thoughts exactly, Larry… Agent Victoria, are you ready yet?" Rip asked as she folded her arms in front of her torso, her jacket already on her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm quite ready. We can go now," Seras replied exhaustedly. Putting on the jacket in such a hurry and in such a small area was rather difficult.

With that, Rip opened the door and got out of the vehicle, followed by a very different looking Police Girl. Seras looked over herself and noticed the insignia on the shoulder of the duster. It was a SIO crest, and it was also on Rip's shoulder. The rest of the coat was all black, and it was made from satin, some sort of expensive satin at that. The coat reminded her of Alucard, except this one was a lot more modern looking and it looked more like the one Integra had been wearing when she came to send Anderson away…And, as mentioned by Larry, the hem was located near the ankles.

"Let's go. Don't vant to keep the police men vaiting, now do ve." Rip stated rather than asked. The brunette walked towards the passenger side of Larry's car and knocked on the gray tinted window. After a few moments the window rolled down and Larry was leaning over the seat. "Ve're okay here, you can leave. Sir Integra gave us a phone to contact her vith if anything vere to come up." Rip smiled sweetly at the driver and he just nodded his agreement to her.

The window rolled back up and Larry took off down the road. Seras watched nervously as the dark car continued to get smaller and then disappear from view. "Um, Agent Winkle…what are we going to do when we need a ride back?" Seras asked quietly, but loudly enough for Rip to hear her.

"First off, call me Rip, ja. Second, I just said that Sir Integra gave us a phone for contacting her. She can just call Larry back up and send him back here…If he vere to stay vith us it vould be suspicious." Rip started down the alley as she said this, not really caring if her new partner heard her or not.

Seras stared at Rip for a moment then ran off to follow the brunette; her coat was blowing in the wind and flapping behind her. "Wait up, Agent—er, Rip."

Alucard watched the women go down the darkened alley, but mostly kept his inhuman eyes trained on Seras. She didn't look like a malevolent person, nor did she look like an enemy for the Hellsing organization…But Integra's intuition wasn't usually wrong about these types of things, but he had a feeling…no he knew she was wrong this time. The Police Girl was ignorant to the fact that the notebook held some sort of significance to her real family.

The more irritating thing about it all was that he couldn't remember exactly who Sir John Williams was and her blood told him that she didn't even really know either. After Van Hellsing had experimented on him, some things he'd forgotten…things he thought wouldn't matter anyway, he only had the memory of his past as Vlad Dracula…the Impaler…everything concerning his human life in Transylvania…and even his entrance to the un-life…even Scholomance, those memories, along with the love for Mina, were all that Van Hellsing had really cared for Alucard to remember…Almost like a punishment for the vampire.

Alucard remembered coming to London to get the woman he wanted, and remembered becoming trapped by the knight…During the experiments, Alucard was taken outside in the daylight to test his immunity towards it. The doctor had wanted him to be able to walk in the daylight as well. Though he would allow Alucard to go out at night as well but with the Van in tow…At one point, he remembered hearing a young woman scream and various other human noises. A few days after that incident, Alucard attacked a young man in a dark cloak and had torn out his throat. Sir Hellsing was able to get Alucard away from the scene and when they returned to the Hellsing manor Alucard was bound to the Hellsing bloodline through the alchemic symbols on his gloves…His memory of it all was still scattered but it was still there.

Remembering all those things was very tiresome…He hated to think about the doctor. Even though he admired Sir Hellsing, he felt ashamed…Bound by mere gloves, what would his people think of their hero now?

Alucard frowned at all those thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking of such things when he was trying to collect information on the Police Girl for his master and himself…The more time he spent around her, the more he realized how interesting she could be. The roof of the building he was currently standing on cast shadows all around him, giving him a perfect hiding spot to materialize in…Not that he had to use shadows to dissipate, he just liked to. With that, the vampire moved towards one of the darker shadows and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Human Emotions

The two women from the Hellsing HQ walked quietly down the dark and damp passage way. The one with the dark hair and freckles remained calm while the other with the lighter hair fidgeted every now and then.

"Stop that, it's annoying. This whole business vith the corpses and vhat not, you'll get used to it, ja. Give it time. But please, for the love of God, stop your damned squirming! You're making me nervous," Rip said with an aggravated tone while giving her best sideways glare.

"Oh, sorry about that…It's just this is my first mission without any psychotic priests or ghouls." Seras lowered her head in embarrassment; she hadn't realized she was fiddling with her fingers so much to irritate someone.

The brunette stopped for a moment and opened the side of her trench coat, pulling out two walkie-talkies. "Take this, just in case you vant to vonder off on your own." Rip handed the object to Seras' awaiting hands.

Seras would've asked more on the subject of her wondering off, but figured that she was already frustrating the woman enough.

The few moments of silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, neither of the two said anything. Just when Seras was about to break the peace, the body covered in the white sheet came into view as well as some of the officers who were guarding the corpse. Rip spoke up instantly. "Agent Rip Van Winkle, I am here to look at the body and take it to the coroner's office."

One of the two officers looked Rip up and down, as well as Seras. "Can we see some ID please?" the gawking officer asked firmly.

Rip wanted to roll her blue eyes, but kept unusually calm. "Certainly, here you go." With a quick flick of her wrist the brunette swiftly showed her ID. The cop took it from her smaller gloved hands, and quickly looked it over. Then he gave her a quizzical look and pulled out a small flash light. When he turned it on, a purplish light came on. Being satisfied with the quick examination of her ID the constable handed back the badge.

"Alright Agent Winkle, we were told about your arrival, but we had to make sure. Sorry about that. We were told that we should leave you be while you work, so we'll head towards the entrance of this alley and wait there for your return," the officer said nicely, and then gave Seras a perverted smirk. Both cops started to walk away but they stopped short when they heard the German accent again.

"Please take my partner vith you, I like to vork alone at all times," Rip said with the sweetest smile she could muster…which looked almost creepy, but nobody said a word of it.

Sure the officers would most likely find that weird, her wanting to work without her partner…But then again Rip was technically their boss and they had to do what she said. Plus, the woman was creeping them out already and they were a bit cowardly. They did just as she said.

"Uh, sure thing, ma'am." The two officers looked at each other and shrugged,

"Agent…What's your name Miss?" The younger cop asked Seras politely.

'A rookie…That's refreshing. Now I'm not alone,' the blond thought with a small smile. "I'm Agent Victoria. Is there a café around here while I wait? See Rip and I tend to work separately because we get in each other's way all the time and its very irritating. Then we fight and everything just…gets messy," Seras lied while shaking the rookie's hand.

"There's a café around the corner…" he replied almost excitedly.

The voices of the three started to become distant and their bodies began to fade the further they went into the darkness.

"Nice save," Rip said as she removed the white sheet that covered the corpse. She pulled out her clip board and some rubber gloves from her pocket. She gently set down the clip board and removed her white satin gloves to put on the purple rubber ones. She picked up the board again and removed the pen from behind her ear.

She went about things normally, the girl was undressed and only about 14 years of age. Her ID was near her corpse and the police already told her guardian of what happened. Though the guardian mentioned something about the other child not returning home either…Integra was already looking into the matter.

"Valerie Carven, age fourteen…so young…but not his type of victim this time, hmm…" Rip whispered to her self as she wrote down the name quickly.

Rip continued her investigation of the body uninterrupted.

Alucard appeared in a darkened corner near the entrance to the alley. He could hear giggling, which sounded very familiar. As much as he hated hiding in the shadows like some dumbass, he didn't want to give away his position…yet.

Seras came into view around the corner giggling at some low ranking officer. Fortunately for the vampire, he could hear just about anything in her mind now that he was able to taste her sweet, sacred blood.

'Every time I look away, I can see him looking at my breasts…I wonder if I can get away from these guys soon…' The police girl's voice echoed through his skull, her thoughts made a toothy grin appear on his pale face. For some reason, the thought of the police girl actually enjoying whatever conversation she was having with another male seemed annoying, to say the least. Though Alucard didn't know why he felt this way, it almost made his blood boil, but he remained calm…none of these human feelings made any sense to him.

The police girl looked down the road, just past where Alucard was hiding and saw a rather large park in the distance. She quickly turned around and spoke to the two men…in a very sultry way.

"Excuse me, but I'm feeling a bit woozy right now. Is there a park or something near here by any chance? I think I need some fresh air…" the blond asked quietly.

"Uh yeah, it's about three blocks down," the rookie replied

They were about to say something, but she smiled sexily at the two constables; they just looked at each other and shrugged. "Go right ahead, but we should wait here. Are you alright on your own?" the younger policeman questioned.

Alucard grinned, she would be just fine.

Seras giggled and nodded her head. "Of course, just tell Agent Winkle that I'll just be three blocks away inside the huge park over there." With that, Seras turned on her heels and walked away. A gust of wind swooshed around Alucard as the girl went right past the shadow he was lurking in…Her scent was almost intoxicating, but he didn't let the smell get to him too much.

Without hesitation, Alucard quickly dissipated…The constables didn't notice the swirling darkness or the eerie black fog slightly seeping out from the shadows.

The blond Hellsing member made her way into an area surrounded by English Elms. In the middle of the make shift circle of trees was a black metal bench and about four meters away was a gas light to keep the small area dimly lit…just for those romantic times. Though the trees were kind of in the way, she could still see the young couples walking around the park. With another dramatic sigh Seras slung her arms over the back of the bench to let them hang as she looked up into the night sky.

"What a beautiful night…" Seras said sadly, oh how she missed being a normal teenager…if she could even say she was a normal one.

"It is, isn't it?" a very familiar and booming voice replied.

Seras instantly raised her head in a panic; it took her a moment to adjust to the light shining in her eyes. But there he was standing, missing his hat and glasses still. He leaned against the light post with his chin resting on his chest, his hair sliding into his pale face…almost hiding the redness of his eyes…almost.

His arms were crossed and folded over his chest as well; he kept one booted foot on the ground as the other one resting on the light pole. The way he was standing seemed almost arrogant to the police girl. 'Cocky bastard,' she thought with a mental growl.

The blond narrowed her azure eyes at the vampire leaning against the gas light. "You… Not you! Why in the bloody hell are you bothering me after what you pulled earlier tonight? I could've told her about what you did, you know." Seras pulled her arms to cross over her chest like he did.

"And why didn't you… were you scared human?" Alucard turned his head to look at her with a toothy grin. "I didn't stop you from saying anything, did I?"

Seras stood up from where she was standing and pointed an accusing finger at the midian. "You didn't have to say anything! You implied it!" Seras yelled at the vampire completely forgetting that he was capable of ripping her into pieces.

"No, the only thing I did was ask you where you got the book…" Alucard walked a bit closer, but the girl didn't notice. The fact that she wasn't scared of him was a little irritating and refreshing at the same time. However, the former emotion was more prominent and making him loose his patience with the girl.

Seras gave him a quizzical look. "That's not what it felt like to me…" The anger in her voice settled a little bit and she lowered her hand.

"And what did it feel like to _you_?" Alucard smirked at her blush.

"Don't turn this around!" Seras turned away from the vampire and glared at the cemented ground.

"Are you scared of me, police girl?" Alucard moved until he was right behind the girl, their bodies almost touching. "Turn around." Seras reacted to his voice and turned towards the vampire again; only to come face to face with him and his pale lips were about three inches away from hers…She could feel the cold breath on her own lips. Though an amused look remained in his ruby eyes, the smirk was gone.

He must've been kneeling down a bit to be face to face with her…

"I'm not scared of you…" Seras replied slowly. A blush was again working its way onto her face. As she spoke, her lips just about touched his, but their bodies didn't really touch in any way except the rims of their jackets brushed against each other when Seras would breathe.

Alucard's smirk started to return and he saw the lustful expression in her eyes…which was slightly surprising. She may be a virgin, and not aware of the signals she was giving off, but he was just by the look in her eyes. The human even licked her lips unconsciously.

The vampire lowered his head to her neck and brushed her blond hair out of his face with a ghostly touch from his gloved hand. He spoke into her ear, "Are you scared now?" Alucard made sure to let his elongated fangs touch the shell of her ear as well.

Seras sobered at once and moved away from the vampire who was giving her his best impression of the Cheshire cat's smirk.

"What do you want from me?" the blond growled out. "There must be something you want, because there's no reason for you to just bully me around. Even the kids that teased me when I was just a tyke, they wanted something; whether it was my money or my food…at least they had some sort of goal!"

"You never heard of the way I used to act around my master when she was younger, did you?" Alucard continued to grin as he spoke. "But you do have a point. There is something I want from you…I just don't know what that is yet exactly, human. And I do know there is something you want from me. But, I'll let you figure that out on your own, police girl."

"There is nothing I want from a monster like you!" Seras yelled with all her might.

"People continue to call me that…" Alucard narrowed his eyes and closed the space between the both of them. "But I will make you understand the difference between me and a dog." Alucard actually snarled at the smaller girl, his eyes blazing a little bit.

'Did I offend him…? And he's acting like a damned dog!' Seras thought as she stood her ground against the much bigger and much stronger creature.

"Is that a threat?" The police girl tried her best to sound as angry as he did…For some reason, she felt she'd called him a monster…though it bothered her that she felt anything for him.

"It can be anything you want it to be." Alucard grinned at her again, like they were having a nice normal conversation.

They both remained silent for a moment and then crackling was head from Seras' jacket. "Ve have a bit of a problem, get back to the crime scene at once," the voice of Rip came through the walkie-talkie.

Seras frowned at Alucard; almost in a pitiful way…She hated fighting with anyone, much less leaving something unresolved, but she turned on her heel and left as quickly as possible. Alucard didn't like the last look she gave him…it looked like the expression Mina had given him when she saw him caged up like an animal…

The vampire watched her leave the park and he followed suit but in a more timely fashion…through the darkness…His smirk was once again gone.

"FUCK! They must've forgotten to put her down properly!" Rip yelled as the ghoul attacked her again. The lack of a gun didn't help matters and the constables were no where to be seen…something she'd never encountered…Rip would tell Integra of this, but first things first.

The ghoul tackled Rip to the cold, wet ground. Rip held her forearm against the ghoul's neck as it groaned in her face. Foul smelling drool dripped from the monster's mouth and hit the brunette's face with a slippery thud. "Shite, get off me you disgusting thing!" she cried out angrily.

A gunshot rang out through the alley and the ghoul fell onto Rip's body and trapped her in place. "Rip are you alright?" the familiar voice of Seras shouted.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy…Could you get this fucking thing off of me? It ist heavy, you know," Rip replied with a sarcastic wheezy tone.

Seras quickly walked over to her partner and pushed the corpse off the older woman, the blond rolled the body to the side without looking at it and grabbed Rip's gloved hand and helped her to her feet.

"You didn't have a gun with you?" Seras quirked a blond, very well shaped, brow at the brunette, but smiled slightly.

"Didn't think of it… I don't always need it, you know. Plus, the responsible Hellsing members told me that the girl vouldn't reanimate," Rip said as she brushed off her uniform. After doing so, she looked over at Seras with an odd look. "You haf a disturbed look about you, vhat'd I miss?"

Seras blushed instantly, but narrowed her eyes at the same time, which looked even weirder to the brunette next to her. "Nothing happened. I got scared by a large black dog on the way to the park…" Seras was about to continue until she turned to look at the body and froze.

Rip was about to ask about the park and why she went there until she saw the look on the police girl's face. It looked like the blood had completely disappeared from her face; in fact, it reminded her of a vampire. The scientist looked at the corpse and then back to Seras. "Vell, vhat's the problem? I'm more than sure you've seen this stuff before."

Seras turned to Rip with unshed tears in her eyes. "I know her…" The blond laughed miserably and rubbed at her eyes; she hated crying in front of people.

Rip's blue eyes widened in surprise; that was the last thing she would've guessed. "I'm sorry…" Those were the only words that left her mouth; Rip sucked at comforting people.

Alucard emerged from the shadows near the entrance to the alley way. He was about to make his way towards the crime scene when he felt the burning and stinging sensation on the backs of his hands…Had this been a century ago, he would've hissed at the feeling, but over time he'd gotten used to the pain. However, it meant that his master was calling him back for a report.

With an irritated sigh, the vampire once again dissipated from the area and went to the Hellsing manor.

Rip comforted Seras as well as she could. The younger woman didn't act upset too much considering she'd just shot her friend in the head. She didn't cry, but she wouldn't talk very much at all…which wasn't good, especially if she wouldn't talk for the next few days, because Rip was sure that Seras would be investigated instantly.

The only other way she could think of reassuring the younger girl, was to take her to the café she'd heard the men talk about earlier.

"So, how much has the vampire teased you? How far has he gone?" Rip smirked deviously…that would take her mind off things.

The next thing that happened was interesting to watch. Seras' whole body (from what Rip could tell), turned completely red.

"Nothing big, he just pops up out of nowhere and does that 'boo' thing...like they do in the movies." Seras laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck, Rip just sipped at her coffee.

"That vampire never messed vith my head, not once…I vonder vhy he's messing vith you, hmm?" Rip questioned while turning her head to look out the window, but gave Seras a sideways glance.

Seras shrugged, but said nothing. 'I know exactly why he does what he does to me…at least, I think I do,' the blond thought to herself while staring blankly at her cooling coffee.

Integra sat at her desk looking over a very old document. The winkles were not prominent because of the great care it had received over the many years, but the family tree was indeed old and it did show in some places. The heiress sat there with her elbows on the desk, her hands in front of her face and her fingers laced together as if she was deep in thought. Integra kept her azure orbs on the paper, looking over the names and studying them intently.

Her servant appeared to the left and she made no indication that she knew he was there, but they both knew that Integra felt his presence. Walter stood next to the Hellsing heiress grinning at Alucard in his usual manner…some old habits the Angel of Death couldn't shake.

"Report," Integra said firmly while chewing on the cigar in her mouth.

"The child that was killed became a ghoul. Your human subordinates failed to properly put the creature out of its misery. The police girl managed to save Rip from having her head scratched off," Alucard reported in short, nothing new to him.

"Really, and where was Seras when the child was reanimated, servant?" Integra narrowed her eyes at the midian and bit slightly harder on her cigar. Some of her platinum blond hair fell into her eyes as her shoulders tensed up, Integra was getting tired of said vampire messing with her members…and especially this certain Hellsing member. Seras wasn't even supposed to know about him until it was confirmed that she was entirely trustworthy…she could go to the press at any time.

Alucard gave Integra his usual smirk, the beam that seemed to irritate her when he did it at the wrong time…and it aggravated her a lot. "She was at a local café, you and I both know how Rip likes to work alone…Did I do something wrong, master?" the vampire asked while bowing his head slightly, but his grin stayed, making it hard to tell if he was lying or not.

'It's not like I can get the truth out of him without severe punishment...even then its hard to tell if he's telling me the truth.' Integra sighed and unlaced her fingers to pluck the cigar from her mouth and put it out. She looked at the vampire again and rested her right hand on the crinkled document.

"Alucard, do you know what this is?" Integra questioned while signaling for him to get closer. He did just that and pulled off his glasses.

"It's your family tree; I've seen it many times," Alucard stated with a bored tone and put his glasses back on.

"Yes, but do you see anything strange about it?" Integra asked with an annoyed tone this time. Walter quickly made his way over to her desk to turn on the light resting there, he could see that his employer was having a bit of difficulty with the darkened room and reading the document in front of her.

"Thank you, Walter." Integra wanted to cringe at the brightness from the lamp, the light bothering her head further…but she was grateful for the light nonetheless.

"I don't see anything unusual, but then again I haven't had my blood tonight," Alucard replied nonchalantly and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Alucard, is there anything you might know about this family tree?" Walter stepped in and questioned again, whether or not the vampire was hungry didn't give him the right to act that way to Integra.

The midian gave his old friend a glance and rolled his eyes at the man's loyalty, he would've made a great vampire indeed. Putting aside his stubbornness, Alucard gave the paper one last look before speaking. "I noticed something strange about this family tree a long time ago, master. Look here," Alucard pointed to a spot on the paper.

"As you may or may not be able to see, the ink connecting both your family and the police girl's family is fairly new, not only that small thing, but all the names leading up to her…the start of her family a hundred years ago is written in different ink." The vampire relayed all this as if the whole thing was obvious to the world.

Integra just narrowed her intense blue eyes at her servant. "Vampire, all the ink leading up to me is rather new…Be more specific," the heiress said as her patience was starting to wear thin.

"I tend to forgot you humans can't smell such things…I will admit that it took me a while to figure out that this ink was different from the ink leading up to you…but you see master, someone came in and added not only a thin line but a whole generation of people near the time of your great grandfather…Who that person was, I do not know. So, in other words, the girl isn't really related to you but somehow her ancestors knew Van Hellsing…" Alucard finished with a frown.

"Alucard, as I've read in my great grandfather's journals, you were captured by then…can you tell me what happened?" Integra questioned with hidden curiosity, the blond grabbed yet another cigar and let Walter light the stick up.

"Unfortunately, for not only you, but for me as well, I can't remember very much of what happened back then…" Alucard continued to frown at the current subject, not being able to remember everything was irritating enough, but talking about it made it much worse than it already was. He hated to admit it, but it hurt his pride too much.

"Very well…you may go rest and get your fill; I'm expecting a call from Rip very soon—" Integra was interrupted by the phone ringing; she quickly picked up the phone. "Agent Winkle, report," Integra said sternly.

Alucard didn't wish to hear the boring report again, since he already knew exactly what happened. "I'm leaving…Until tomorrow, master, Little Angel." Alucard smirked to the butler and Walter grinned evilly right back at him, but kept silent.

The vampire walked towards his preferred wall and dissipated.

After the long car ride home, Seras felt like she could actually have a decent conversation with the odd brunette who she'd helped earlier that night…but there was also the sad events that had happened, and her eyes started to tear up again. But she refused to cry in front of Larry and Rip.

It seemed like the night would never end, but she was finally back at the manor making a slow journey to her room (Rip had already given a report over the phone, so there was no need for her to go up to Sir Integra's study), the twisting hallways didn't confuse her anymore after the two weeks she'd spent there. It finally sort of felt like a home, but there was always the chance of Integra getting angry at her and firing her on the spot, then throwing her on the streets.

'But, for some reason, I don't think that vampire would allow her to do so…It's almost like they have each other wrapped around one another's finger.' Seras laughed weakly at the strange mental image, human and vampire fighting over dominance…she'd always assumed the vampire would win in such a situation. 'I wonder, what keeps him in her hold…?' Seras wondered almost sadly.

Finally making it to her over-sized room, Seras didn't even take the time to remove her Hellsing jacket and just plopped down onto the bed face first and buried her blond head into one of the many pillows and wept softly.

She continued to weep over her deceased friend. After a few moments of not really moving, she turned her head to look at the nightstand to her right. The journal rested there peacefully, looking as if it hadn't been disturbed at all…Out of the blue, Seras got the urge to hurt something, so she plucked up the notebook and chucked it towards the mirror across the room as hard as she could.

Apparently it wasn't hard enough to shatter the mirror…

Seras laughed at herself, but felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks as she did so. She continued to stare at the mirror with an irritated expression, but noticed the blackness swirling within it. "That's why it didn't break…Leave me alone!"

Alucard stepped out of the mirror with a grin. "Why? You're so fun to play with…Though, I don't like the crying thing you have going on. You look pathetic."

"You're horrible…" Seras starred at the man in her room like he was some sort of pink elephant standing in the middle of her room.

"No, just honest...and you shouldn't throw books this old, or at all," Alucard said as he knelt down to pick up the abused book.

"Please leave," Seras said in a much calmer tone.

"Why would I do that?" the vampire questioned while looking through the journal but suddenly snapped it shut. "You know, you never told me where you got this from…We could do it the hard way, like before, or you could be a good police girl and tell me," Alucard said before she could even answer his first question.

Seras picked up a glass cup and threw it at the vampire, aiming for his head. However, he was quicker and managed to block the cup with his arm. "Get out!" she screamed at the stubborn vampire.

Alucard lowered his arm and glared at her. "You have good aim, but I take it you want to do this the hard way." He quickly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her face. "I am in a bad mood tonight, human." Alucard grabbed the collar of her shirt and held her at eye level.

Seras instantly became aware of how much danger she was in and her instincts told her that she should struggle, kick or bite him…Anything! But she knew what he was and the tears came back when a vengeance and she slowly spoke, "I got it in the study…"

Alucard dropped her on the bed and his face became unreadable the moment more tears came. "Good girl…" Alucard sighed and closed his ruby eyes for a moment to think. After a moment with his eyes closed, he reopened them and gave her his usual grin.

"Had to get you to talk someway, I was getting tired of being interrupted…I just wanted some alone time with you…" Alucard was about to apologize, but stopped himself and turned away from her. His eyes were wide in surprise…when did he EVER explain himself to anyone?

He felt the presence of Seras at his side and he looked down at the swollen eyes of hers. "What just happened…?" Seras questioned with an expression that was between irritated and just plain confused.

Alucard wanted to leave that very instant, but stayed for a moment to simply answer with: "Nothing," and with that the vampire disappeared from view.

Seras lowered her head. What exactly did she think of him? She wasn't so sure she'd like the answer…Something was happening between the two of them and it reminded her of an old tale Bram Stoker had written about.

A migraine was making itself known and Seras groaned in exasperation. "Bloody hell…" the Hellsing rookie said while grabbing her pajamas and heading off to the showers. "I hate sleeping after missions without a shower first."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Though, Jonathan Adams and Patrick Hill are mine, Sir John Williams is not mine…He's an actually person, I just need to borrow him for the story. And both new guys are mine.

A/N: PLEASE READ!

This chapter will focus on several things, one I can not tell you about…However, the others will be like this, Alucard's past…also, I know in the manga it says that Dracula invaded London in 1898, however, for my story to work, we're going to have to pretend he did it in about….1889, is that alright? And his experiments have lasted three years so far (you'll know what I mean), that will make it 1892… Well, it's going to have to be… the relationship between Alucard and Seras…which keeps getting stronger, confusing, but stronger…Another thing, there will be no Dark Walter, considering I love him too much to do that…and it wouldn't fit…as hot as he may be…Yeah, I have a Walter fetish. :p Walter will remain the kind old man he is earlier in the manga. Okay? Oh and Van Hellsing with have to have a German-ish accent…because even though I'm Dutch, I can't do the accent properly (Alucard's accent will be as it is in manga, just pretend he has the accent). Also…this is going to be a VERY long chapter, longest yet…hope you don't mind. But it will be broken up into two parts…sorry. I'll get working on the next one right away!

Anyway, Enjoy!

XXXXX

The morning rays from the sun shined through the large wine colored curtains in Integra's office. Her butler went over to the windows and revealed the morning view with a tired smile on his face. After all that was done he went about bringing in a silver cart that looked as though it was made for a queen, there was a serving dish with the breakfast on it, and it remained covered until the Hellsing heiress came to eat while doing her paperwork…which she often did.

Just as the Angel of Death was pouring the steamy hot tea into one of the fancy cups Integra walked in looking as though she was almost to worn-out to walk. Walter said nothing of the dark circles under her eyes. "Sir, everything is done and…perhaps you should eat before you start any paper work," Walter said sweetly.

"That's sound good, but I would still like to read over some of those papers…Old habits die hard." Integra gave her butler a small smile and sat down with a sigh.

The blond ate quietly and let Walter give himself a cup of tea and look over the papers as well. It was nice having him around her; she never really thought of him as a butler… Then again it was hard to think of him like that when he could instantly turn into a killing machine when the time was right then offer you tea. Though, he always seemed like a step father for her, he'd always been there for her…or perhaps he was like those cool uncles you sometimes get who don't act like uncles at all and act more like really best friends.

After they were done with their tea and Integra was finished with her food, she suddenly spoke up. "Walter…in your opinion, what do you think is wrong with Alucard?" the platinum blond said just barely above a whisper but loudly enough for her friend to hear.

"Well…Sir Integra…Alucard has been ridiculed for what he is, not that it bothers him much as you can see, but to have someone that he doesn't know and also doesn't fear him, Miss Victoria that is, around is probably rather unnerving. He's lived for so long and just about everyone in his life feared him. If I were him and I have some stranger come into my life and not dread me for once in my life…I think that it would upset me too, but since Lord Alucard has too much pride he won't admit to such things…especially not to someone like you, Sir Integra…He sees you as an equal, and he doesn't want to be weak in front of anyone…Though, I'd say he should get off his high horse and just admit it to himself." Walter sighed after his long yet strange explanation.

Integra looked thoughtful for a moment. "Walter…what do you think he needs to admit to himself?"

Walter looked at his employer for a moment wondering if she could some how be jealous…but the look on her face seemed more like she was worried about her "weapon's" well-being more than anything else. But as soon as her worrisome expression appeared it was wiped from her face in a matter of seconds.

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that question…He's the only one who knows why he's so upset," Walter lied. He didn't want to include the police girl in the conversation too much since she was sort of the center of attention, but not in a good way.

The Angel of Death decided to change the subject. "There hasn't been news just yet about the family tree, though the boy that went missing along side Valerie Carven, Troy Clayworth, was last seen looking for his roommate Miss Carven who'd disappeared at eight A.M. People that witnessed this say that he'd lost her while doing several errands around the neighborhood. The people that knew him also say that he even showed a picture of her around. Then around ten A.M. in the morning he'd disappeared without a trace. He has yet to turn up, no body and no evidence of him anywhere. Dogs were given his scent and it didn't help the matters…they found nothing. The local police plan to give up if they cannot find the boy in the next twenty-four hours…" Walter read off of one of the papers he was holding.

Integra gave him an odd look. "Was it sunny or cloudy that day Walter?"

"I believe it was rather cloudy the day he went missing, along with the girl. However, it did not rain that day. In fact, if I remember correctly, there were just some angry looking clouds…and they lasted for about five hours, lasting from seven A.M. to noon," said the man who could've been a meteorologist, but preferred to hunt down monsters instead.

The heiress regarded him again. "Are these your notes from the news, plus your own notes from the constable database, Walter?" Integra asked with a smile.

The old devilish grin came to his face as he replied, "A little from column A, a little from column B.

"Also, Rip Van Winkle informed me that Miss Victoria knew the two teenagers…Should we ask her about it?" Walter questioned while still looking over the paper.

"Yes, call her and tell her to be in my office as soon as possible," Integra replied right after taking a sip of her cooling tea.

Walter got up and set the paper down on the desk next to his employer, "Yes sir." The butler said softly and left her alone to do what she needed to.

XXXXX

The police girl woke up to a soft knock at her door. "Miss Victoria…? Are you alright in there?" came the voice of the main butler and former vampire hunter…the man who was clouded in mystery to Seras.

"Oh yes, I'm fine…just couldn't sleep last night. Please give me a moment to dress…and thank you Walter for waking me!" Seras replied groggily.

"Sir Integra wishes to see you about something rather important, please report in soon. I'll inform her that you are getting prepared….also, Miss Victoria…I have something I want to show you as well…" Walter said through the door, the last sentence made her feel once again like a child on Christmas morning.

She would've replied, but figured the man left, considering he'd much more important things to do at that time, she was sure.

While jumping out of her bed, imitating some sort of monkey, she got right to business…but stopped short when she realized that she was in nothing but her black underwear…Dear god, Walter wouldn't do something like this and Pip didn't have the key to the lock on her door. She was just about to scream when she realized that Alucard removed her clothes sometime right before the morning came…The unofficial uniform she'd been wearing was covered in blood and so was her new jacket. She instantly grabbed a light blue T-shirt and some jeans.

Maybe he was apologizing for the night before—oh who was she kidding, he didn't seem like the type of vampire to bitch one night and come crying back the next, much less apologize…The vampire was so confusing that it made her head hurt.

Enough thinking about the slumbering monster below her, time for the showers and then…a quick talk with Walter. "Shouldn't take too long," Seras said to herself as she went about the room throwing clothes around trying to find something to wear as her 'uniform'.

She quickly found something to throw on after her shower and whipped around to run out of the room…but tripped over some of the clothes she'd thrown on the ground and landed on the floor, hard. The cup that was thrown at Alucard the night before was scattered on the shiny wooden floor, the exact spot her upper body was falling towards. She landed on the floor… Her forearms had several large pieces of glass embedded in them, scarlet blood began to drip down her pale flesh, however the glass held the rest of the blood in place…that was until she would have to pull them out.

"Fuck!" Seras cried out in agony, luckily she managed to keep her head above the ground before she hitting it.

No one seemed to hear the commotion and she was left alone to remove the glass. Not even the vampire came to see her like he would do if she was bleeding…Was he still mad at her? If so, that was his own problem, he'd almost stolen her first kiss yesterday and kept coming into her room whenever.

'Still…' Seras felt really alone right now, not only was her arms bleeding and probably going to get worse, she felt bad for throwing something like glass at the man clad in red.

The blond began to remove one of the bigger pieces from her flesh and hissed at the pain…she was half expecting the midian to come waltzing in there to lick her wounds…After about a half hour of crying out in pain, almost giving up and bleeding to death (though she doubted that could happen), she finally got all the glass pieces out. As she predicted blood began to spew out from the disgusting wounds.

Now that the fear of the pieces of glass grinding against her bones and various other vital things were out of her mind, Seras slowly stood up and made her way to the door. She was able to open the door and walk out into the hallway and almost ran into Walter. "Miss Victoria I was just about to get—oh dear god! Wait here and I'll get some bandages!" Walter quickly ran towards his little stash of first aid supplies.

Seras wasn't in any real danger, she even doubted that it hit anything important…but she was starting to feel dizzy and right before she lost consciousness she thought to herself, 'How in the hell does an old man move so fast?' She didn't feel the floor hit her; in fact she didn't realize she was actually falling.

XXXXX

Eerie purplish fog floated along the ground of Alucard's chambers, a bluish light came from the candles along his walls. Everything was very calm and so was the room's occupant. The nosferatu remained inside his coffin until his strength and…well, patience returned. He never did dream after he was born into his un-life…but something was different.

(Alucard's dream, Year 1892)

He felt like a dog chained by the neck being pulled along the path that his new master chosen…though it felt like that didn't make it so, he walked quietly behind the professor trying his best not to cry out in pain. The new gloves were like an onslaught of needles going into his flesh and never stopped. The pain would be something he'd have to get used to. Though it would be hard to do, he would manage. For the time being he just really wanted to rip the gloves off and run into the night.

The other symptoms of this new way of living, was a constant headache from all the voices and screams of the people he'd killed and having what seemed like a split personality. His body didn't exactly listen to him all the time. Sometimes he'd scratch himself for no reason and he couldn't remember some things some times. And it was all because of those brainless experiments on him by the vampire hunter…as much respect as he had for the old man, the professor still managed to get under his skin.

One of the other annoying things was that Sir Hellsing had told him to keep his hair in front of his face as much as possible to hide his ruby colored orbs…which he thought was ridiculous considering he could just wear glasses. Van Hellsing told him that he was working on getting a 'specific type' of glasses for the vampire. The clothes that the vampire was wearing was a leather outfit that resembled something Renfield was wearing the last time Vlad saw him, but it was black and had many more buckles on it. Though, he had a modern day charcoal colored jacket to cover most of that to avoid as much suspicion as possible.

So here he was, walking rather late at night (which wasn't unusual for him) following his 'doctor' around London with his long raven hair mostly covering his eyes. Vlad had heard about some random killings in the area that he was currently walking in, but he'd heard that happened quite some time back, a few years perhaps…It was very possible that was the professor's plan all along, to get his new pet to attack the killer. Vlad was getting distracted with the people walking by, though there were very few people at that…So he decided to focus on the crimson colored rider's coat Sir Hellsing loved to wear around, and that hat…Actually, Vlad kind of liked the old man's attire, the clothing was in his favorite color and it looked very 'classy'.

"Count, you vill haf to work on your accent," the professor said while looking over his shoulder at Vlad.

Vlad slowly looked at the old man's azure orbs, though Vlad decided to kept quiet.

Sir Hellsing narrowed his blue eyes at the vampire. "Servant, it ist almost time for you to show me your new skills," Van Hellsing said with a sinister smile. Vlad only glared at the man in red.

"What makes you think I'll bow my head to you, sir?" The vampire hissed out his response.

The man in front of the vampire laughed whole heartedly, and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. That laugh made Vlad cringe, not because it was a horrible chuckle or anything…it just annoyed him that the man would laugh at such a question…and the vampire didn't find it too funny.

"Those gloves you are vearing…I'm sure they bring a great deal of twinge, the gloves tie your soul to my bloodline, No Life King. Meaning, that you vill listen to all my orders, und the orders from my descendants," Sir Hellsing replied while shifting the crimson fedora on his head so he could get a better look at the castle they were approaching.

After the few moments of silence they arrived at their destination, Queen Victoria's castle.

Vlad lifted his head to smell the air, the scent of old blood was emitting from the castle, calling to him. He felt so weak from the pain in his hands. The damned gloves felt like they were draining him of all his strength. The midian began to walk slowly towards the castle and stride past his master; the way he waltzed was much like the way a ghoul would walk.

"Count, you vill stay by my side until I give you other orders," Van Hellsing said sternly.

Vlad hissed in pain and looked at his hands in anger and pain. It seemed that if he didn't do as he was told then the gloves burn into his skin…not that having a master was such a bad thing, he just didn't fancy the idea of having a chain around his neck at all times…so to speak.

"We haf a meeting with the Queen, follow me, vampire." The vampire hunter walked right past his pet almost kneeling in pain. However, the vampire quickly realized that his master was leaving and he was going to be left behind. Vlad gritted his teeth and caught up with Sir Hellsing.

(Current time, Alucard's time)

The vampire's eyes shot open at the memory that had returned. He realized why Seras' blood tasted so familiar…but he also remembered who her great grandfather was…and that would create problems. Though he didn't have to tell Integra just yet, he would have to at some point…He could still torture the girl a bit more before saying anything.

Alucard slowly slid the top of his casket off and got out of his domain tiredly, his long dark hair fell into his face as he sat on the edge of his coffin. The vampire's ruby colored orbs scanned the room for the medical packet of blood. After spotting said medical blood, Alucard made his way towards his favorite chair and table. His jacket wasn't on, and his fedora and glasses were missing for the time being.

Alucard closed his eyes for a moment and frowned. "It is still day time then…?" he asked himself with irritation coating his voice. It meant that he couldn't really do anything just yet, and his powers weren't completely there…Nothing he could do, except to maybe scare the maids since they hadn't been dealt with in awhile…But that would always get so tiring. He'd stay still for awhile, until at least the sun was setting. He needn't wait long either, it was about forty-five minutes away.

The No Life King took a seat in the royal chair and grabbed the medical blood. He ripped the tip of the straw-like tube off of the bag and began to drink much like a child would from a juice box. 'I wonder what her next mission will be like…' Alucard thought and began to grin sadistically.

XXXXX

Seras awoke sitting against the wall that separated her room and the hallway, Walter was holding her arms out looking over the new bandages he'd put on. The deadly butler noticed the Police Girl's awaking and smiled warmly at her. "Sir Integra was told of what happened…Though we don't know why you had glass in your arms she said that the meeting can wait for a bit. Shall I get Lord Alucard to lick your wounds?" Walter grinned cruelly at the now blushing girl.

"I—uh, didn't know Alucard did that whenever he was asked to…Oh god that didn't sound right." Seras began waving her hands in front of her face but stopped when the sting of her cuts began to start. "Ouch."

The Angel of Death chuckled at her innocence. "Well, let's go get you some pain killers, shall we?"

Walter helped the smaller girl to her feet and led her down the hallway to the kitchen. The kitchen was all white except for the counters which were made of dark colored marble that almost looked black. Everything looked as though it was put in fairly recently and refurbished. Seras took a look around while Walter went about looking for the pain killers. "Um Walter, I was wondering…Was this place rebuilt or something? Because when I first came here I saw construction trucks around."

"Oh yes, that. We were attacked by Freaks, two in fact…One had quite the mouth on him and the other; well you'd have to ask Lord Alucard about that one. On with the story, these two men came strolling in here with a couple dozen ghouls and began killing our men, thus making our men into ghouls. As you can see we won the battle but lost the war, so to speak. We were at a disadvantage considering I am one of the only vampire hunters here. If Lord Alucard hadn't finished the other Freak off in the time he did, I'm afraid we'd be done for. Would you mind sitting on the counter, please?" Walter opened a cabinet filled with medical supplies. The police girl did as she was told and hopped onto the counter she had been leaning against.

The blond couldn't help but smirk. "So Walter, does this mean you have some sort of awesome strength that you use to protect Sir Integra?"

"Let's just say Alucard and I had some good times together, back in the day," Walter finished with a light laugh.

"So you can handle a gun? You have to show me some time!" Seras said excitedly.

"I can do that, in fact…right after this pain killer I'm going to give you I'll take you to the training grounds to show you…Sir Integra is quite the busy person today, so taking you to her now would be a waste of time." Walter beamed at the woman sitting on the counter next to him.

"Alright Miss Victoria, since you would like to see my aim and you need to train today, I'm going to give you a shot with pain killers so we don't have to wait long before your pain disappears and you're more comfortable," Walter said while pulling out a syringe and set it next to the blond.

"Funny thing, Walter, I can kill ghouls pretty easily and be stabbed by a strange priest and yet here I am scared of needles." Seras wanted to rub the back of her neck like she usually did when she was edgy, but her arm was in a great deal of pain so she kept it still.

Walter lifted up her sleeve on her short sleeved shirt, then grabbed alcohol towels and started to rub them on her upper arm. He smiled at her once he grabbed the syringe; his purple eyes told her he was sorry.

The blond gripped the counter so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. After only about a second Walter quickly removed the needle and let her sleeve fall back into place. The butler rubbed the spot in a fatherly way.

"Wonder how many times you're going to see me bleed today, eh Walter? And…it already feels a lot better, thank you."

Seras noticed to refrigerators. 'There can't possibly be that many people living in this house…?' The blond looked at Walter with a quizzical expression, just at that moment the butler made eye contact with her and noticed her expression.

"What?"

"It's just that…you have two refrigerators, is there that many people residing here?" Seras asked while Walter made his way back to the cabinet to put away the supplies and throw away the needle and towels.

Walter chuckled again at the woman. "Well no. You see we don't let Lord Alucard go around killing people on a regular basis, though I'm more than sure he would love to. That fridge holds the medical blood that people have donated. He is given that instead of going out and hunting…He complains about the 'cold' taste sometimes."

Seras' cobalt eyes went wide as she stared at the fridge in horror. "There's blood in there?"

Walter was greatly amused at her reaction and laughed once again. "Don't worry; it doesn't touch your food. I even wash my hands before handling your and Sir Integra's food after giving Lord Alucard his meal."

Seras still looked a bit unnerved about the whole thing but decided not to think about it since she didn't have to drink it, nor did she have to go into those cold chambers of Alucard's and give it to him. 'Just give him the blood, not anything else. Not that I was thinking that—why am I arguing with myself inside my own mind…?' she thought with a blank look but snapped out of her thoughts when Walter snapped his gloved fingers in front of her face. She blushed at the older man and smiled brightly. "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Obviously, now follow me," Walter said with amusement.

XXXXX

The training grounds looked the same as usual with sweating mercenaries running around training like they usually did. The grass was a beautiful shade of jade and the sun shined over it nicely, making it look like something you'd only see in the countryside of England.

"Miss Victoria, I have a few presents for you. That is, if you want to call them presents." Walter walked into one of the changing rooms near what looked like to be a bathroom, then shortly came back with a small black box in hand. He opened it with a devilish grin and handed it to her. "The Hellsing Official Uniform for you…it took me a bit to get ready since the other soldiers have a different design. There will be more on the way after this, considering I think only one of these would get ruined…rather quickly, in my opinion. Also meet me in the firing range after you've changed into the new outfit. You can use this restroom to change and I'll get your soiled clothes after we're done with our training session." Walter smiled sweetly at the blond and left her to get changed into her new outfit.

Just as she was walking into the restrooms she heard a very familiar French accent.

"'Ey girl, ozer 'ere!" Pip yelled across the field and walked swiftly towards the blond girl.

Seras slowly turned around and smiled at her perverted friend. "Hello captain."

"What do you 'ave zere?" Pip looked at the black box with a lop-sided grin.

"It's the new uniform that I'll have to wear. In fact I'm going to go change now and meet with Walter. Have you seen it yet?" Seras questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I 'ave, and I'm sure you'll like it too," Pip replied with amusement twinkling in his hazel eye. He was trying his best not laugh at her, and she could tell.

"I'll be back…" The blond walked away from her captain feeling as though she should get angry. 'Oh god, what kind of uniform did Walter make? I'm hoping he's not a pervert too…'

After a few moments fiddling with all the buttons to her yellow uniform, Seras looked at herself in the small mirror provided to the soldiers. "Oh shite." She could only see her breasts and nothing else below her waist but she could tell that it was very short…almost too short. The outfit was rather tight and showed off her womanly attributes.

Seras left the bathroom with a red face. She never noticed the scarlet pair of eyes watching her through the mirror, then the smooth voice that followed. "What an interesting choice of clothing, Little Angel…" Alucard said to himself with a chuckle and walked out of the mirror.

Seras was greeted by cat calls and whistles. Some of them even said thing like, "Oh yeah baby!" and "Would you sit on my lap without any underwear please?" were shouted around the crowd of Hellsing members.

Just when things might seem like they would get worse there was a gunshot and the men stopped instantly thinking that their boss had come outside.

"I would advise all of you to continue training and leave Miss Victoria alone. I have much work to do and so very little time," Walter said firmly while holding a pistol in one hand, and the other hand was resting against his side…and there was that smirk again.

All the men mumbled various curse words and started to get back to work.

Seras smiled brightly at Walter. "Thank you!" She yelled and walked quickly over to her savior.

"Come on now, I need to train you and then get Sir Integra her dinner," the Angel of Death said while starting to walk past Seras and towards the shooting range…which she just realized was in fact behind her, she quickly turned around and followed the butler.

Getting to the firing range only took about two minutes from where they were and they arrived just as the sun was no longer visible and the moon hung low in the night sky.

The shooting range wasn't anything special. It was mostly painted a shade of gray and the floor was made of cement. There were nine stalls all in all.

"Alright Miss Victoria, this is the new weapon I've made for you," Walter said while handing her a gun similar to Alucard's Jackal. They were just about the same except for the colors, his was black and hers was silver and very much smaller than his, and instead of words engraved on the side she had the code of arms imprinted into the sides of her gun. "As you can see, this looks a lot like Alucard's favorite toy, the Jackal, except that gun is too much for you to handle. But I thought you would like something similar to his…since he's always teasing you. Packed with similar bullets but with less power, it was custom-made for you," Walter finished with an evil smirk.

Seras picked up the weapon and looked it over. "It's kind of heavy…but I like it a lot, thank you Walter! Also, which stall is mine for the night?"

"Stall six is the one we'll be using. Come on." The butler walked right into the stall and reached for her gun. "May I?"

Seras handed him the gun with a curious beam. Walter grabbed the gun and prepared the target. The Angel of Death took aim and fired a few rounds quickly, then brought the target back.

"You see Miss Victoria, the police aren't trained to fire their guns in high stress situations. You were trained to handle the situation and control it. Only use your gun if necessary, but with the creatures we hunt we have to aim for the heart or head. In your last mission involving ghouls I believe you got lucky and managed to put the ghoul out of its misery. You need to be ready for any situation. However, no one _knows _how to shoot someone in the head, it usually just happens by luck since the person firing the gun usually isn't in the right state of mind. That is why I am here, though my weapon of choice isn't a gun…" Walter said while handing her back the unusual gun.

"What is your weapon of choice?" Seras questioned with great curiosity shining brightly in her azure eyes.

Walter remained quiet as wires came from his hand and wrapped themselves around her new gun, slightly tugging at it. Seras looked down in amazement. "Wow Walter, where in the bloody hell did you learn that?"

The Angel of Death retracted his gleaming wires and closed his lilac eyes with a sigh.

Then what seemed like an echo was heard through the room. "Yes, Little Angel, where in the world did you learn that neat little trick?" Alucard's voice came from the gray wall behind them and said vampire slowly emerged from a black portal, his usual attire was on and so was his impression of the Cheshire cat's grin.

"Some things are better left unsaid, vampire," Walter replied to Alucard with an equally wicked looking grin.

Alucard decided to drop the subject and look at the Police Girl's new gun with a frown. "Wonder where that idea came from, Walter," the nosferatu stated with something close to resentment.

Walter just smiled again and changed the subject to something else, much like the vampire did. "It's getting late Alucard, why don't you find some maids to scare. I really need to train Miss Victoria before she goes on another mission."

"Oh…I can train her Walter. Why don't you go take a break and serve Sir Integra? I can handle teaching a human how to be less stressful in that type of situation," Alucard said while leaning against the wall he'd just come through, the smirk back again on his face.

Walter sighed happily and smiled warmly at the vampire. "That would be a great help, Alucard, show her how to use the gun and whatever else you feel is necessary." With that the old friend of Alucard's left the shooting range.

"Whatever is necessary, huh?" The midian glanced over at the police girl who looked like she wanted to die, so to speak.

"I don't mind you training me, but please keep it professional." Seras said irritably. The vampire narrowed his eyes a little bit at the girl but didn't say anything as he approached her.

"Turn and face the target, also aim for it," Alucard ordered firmly. Seras did as she was told.

The vampire walked up to Seras and stood right behind her, his body molding with hers, Alucard's much longer arms ran along her pale ones and he wrapped his right gloved hand around her tiny hands. "This will make you lose focus, Police Girl. You need to learn how to focus on your suspect even when all kinds of distractions are around you…" Alucard whispered into the shell of her ear, letting his cold breath make her shiver slightly.

Seras tried desperately to focus on the target but the way he molded into her body perfectly wasn't helping matters. "Fire," Alucard ordered huskily still trying to distract her.

Alucard lowered his orange tinted glasses to look at the target. "You missed. Try again, Police Girl."

The vampire lowered his hands and put them on her hips but kept his head right near her ear. She seemed more at ease, that can't be good. White pearly fangs elongated out of Alucard's mouth and he began to suck on her earlobe. He let the sharpness of his fangs graze her skin. He stopped for a moment when she gasped.

'Why the hell am I not smacking him? My face must look like a tomato right now! What do I do?' Seras thought frantically but didn't move an inch, even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Calm down, your heart beat is as loud as any drum and its hurting my ears." Alucard lied, he liked the sound of her heart beat, but she really didn't need to know that. "Now fire," the vampire whispered after letting go of her ear for a few moments. After he commanded her he began to suckle on the flesh again.

He kept his eyes on the target and saw that even though she couldn't particularly focus too well, she was still focused enough to hit the target in the head…That could've been a coincidence though. "Do it again and aim for that same spot exact spot." This time he lowered his mouth to her neck and nibbled here and there.

Alucard noticed the tremor in her small hands when he attacked her neck. "Don't let me distract you." The midian lifted his mouth from her neck for a moment to give her advice. The iciness of his breath hit the crook of her neck making the wet spot he'd made feel much colder and much more erotic.

Seras tried her hardest to not focus on the cold tongue swirling on her neck, as well as the fangs that could pierce her at any moment. She closed her azure eyes for a moment before snapping them back open and firing the gun. Alucard pulled away from her neck and took a step away from her then chuckled. "You certainly are getting better… However, my master is calling me and I must take my leave," Alucard said almost sadly.

Seras turned around in time to see the vampire dissipate, she was almost expecting the last thing to disappear would be his sadistic grin, but the last thing to go was his ruby orbs which held pleasure in them…as well as something else, that one emotion she saw in his stunning eyes before. The blond sighed and pulled her new toy closer and held it against her chest, her chin resting on her chest as well.

The emergency phone to her right started to ring and made Seras snap out of her little daze and she grabbed the receiver swiftly.

"Agent Victoria, please report to my office immediately." The Hellsing heiress' voice sounded very agitated over the phone, after she gave the order the older woman hung up the phone and the line went dead.

"Bullocks." Seras put the phone back and made her way out of the firing range and out into the night. She was really wishing she could teleport like the vampire right about now…

As the blond ran across the field of the Hellsing estate she noticed the Wild Geese rounding up and Pip giving out orders…what the hell was going on here?

XXXXX

A/N: Nothing to say really, other than this…if you didn't read my A/N at the top, please do so. It's important to my story and the future of it…oh and please review…? This time, I promise the next chapter will be out ASAP. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT in any way profit from this story, nor do the characters belong to me. All creative rights belong to Kouta Hirano, but since I'm using manga elements, they belong to Kohta Hirona as spelled on the manga cover. Anything in my story that has happened in real life is purely a coincidence. Though, Jonathan Adams and Patrick Hill are mine, Sir John Williams is not mine…He's an actually person, I just need to borrow him for the story. And both new guys are mine.

A/N: Hiya there, sorry for the small amount of waiting time. Thank you for the reviews, um, it took a bit of time because my knee and health are so well right now. Please forgive that. I'll get working on my new chapter soon. :) Please enjoy!

Seras quickly made her way to the Hellsing manor, which only took a few minutes since the firing range wasn't far away. When she arrived at the stairs she noted that things just outside the house seemed noticeably calm considering the call she'd just received.

She ran up the small set of cement stairs and wrapped her little fingers around the doorknob of one of the large wooden doors. Without too much effort she got the heavy door open and saw that the maids were continuing to dust away at certain objects and didn't seem fazed by anything. Seras just shrugged them off and wondered off in the direction of her cousin's office.

Seras raised her fist to knock on the thick door, but stopped when she heard the very angry voice of Sir Hellsing. "What do you mean you won't let my men pass?" She wasn't yelling but was getting close to shouting, at least from what Seras could tell.

Seras tried to put her ear close to the door so that she could listen better, but as soon as her head touched the door the door suddenly opened and she lost her balance. The police girl fell into a very surprised looking butler. "What in the world?" Walter called out as he caught the girl.

It took a moment or two before the girl realized that she'd fallen into the arms of the Angel of Death. She regained her footing and pushed away shyly. "Bloody hell, sorry about that Walter!" she said in the way of an apology.

"That is what you get for eavesdropping, Police girl. Karma has a way of biting you in the ass," stated Alucard with amusement riddled in his usually dark voice.

Said Police girl whipped her head around to locate the source of that voice. She found him in his usual position, leaning against the wall and smiling at her. She knew exactly what was going through his head at that moment and she instantly turned red.

No man had ever touched her in such a way, or made her feel so…sexy. She wasn't even sure if that was the right word. Perhaps she should use the words 'turned on' instead.

Alucard's grin grew wider as she thought about where his mouth had been, and now she was starting to suspect he could read her mind. Seras narrowed her cobalt eyes at the vampire but stopped when she heard Integra speak.

"Agent Victoria, you and Alucard will head to the Village of Cheddar since the Wild Geese aren't allowed there for reasons beyond me at the moment. And as far as I know it is only a ghoul attack. However, there are over a hundred ghouls lurking around that area, maybe less. The information is very…scattered. There is no sign of the Freak just yet; but I can't have a swarm of ghouls attacking the nearest city, which is where they're heading as we speak." Integra paused for a moment to pull out a cigar.

Seras nodded in understanding, but her attention drifted towards the man clad in crimson again. Was he still staring at her? She was afraid to look even though she wanted to badly… 'Oh god, just thinking about him again is making my face feel hot…What is it with me that makes him act like he does?' Seras thought while trying to keep her gaze on Integra and not on the vampire.

Unfortunately a phone call interrupted Integra and she raised a hand to signal that she was going to take the call. The woman pulled the unlit cigar from her mouth to answer. "Hello?" she said softly into the phone.

Alucard was certainly enjoying this moment. He knew his orders and he knew the details on the mission…Getting rid of some ghouls would be boring but at least he could have some fun while he was destroying those creatures. Though it was getting irritating that she wouldn't look at him after what he did for her, training her and all.

'Police girl…' Alucard's voice rang through her mind and she almost jumped but refrained from doing so. She simply gave him a quick glance. Integra was in the middle of a phone call and wasn't looking in her direction…unbeknownst to her though, Walter was enjoying the display between the two as well.

Seras eyed the vampire. He didn't move, but he continued to stare at her. She wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed to speak to her telepathically, but it unnerved her that he could at all…It was going to be a very long night.

Integra hung up the phone again and looked at Seras who was currently gazing at Alucard, and vice versa. Integra's blue orbs glanced over at Walter and he was watching the two of them…That is, he was until he noticed Integra's quizzical look. Giving him the look that asked, 'Did I miss something?' Walter smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Agent Victoria, please pay attention so I do not have to go over this a second time." The Hellsing heiress' calm and cooled voice broke through Seras' unconscious eye games with the vampire.

"Sorry sir." Seras lowered her head and looked to the ground, suddenly finding the black and white tiles very interesting.

"Keep your head up, Agent."

Seras did as she was told and kept eye contact with her employer. "I wouldn't normally ask Alucard to come along, or even drag you along with him. But since there seems to be a problem I need both of you to leave together. Your orders are simple: search and destroy. Is that clear, Agent Victoria?" Integra asked calmly. Seras shook her head no and Sir Hellsing continued. "You're dismissed, since I have no more details to tell you as of yet. Again you'll be receiving a cell phone to keep in contact with me. You should go get prepared for the mission Agent." The platinum blond was finished and began looking for the cigar she'd put down.

The police girl saluted and turned around and began to leave. "You're leaving without me, police girl?"

'Oh bloody Christ.' Seras slowly turned around again to regard the vampire. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming with me to my room." The only response she got from him was an even bigger smirk. She guessed that meant that he was indeed traveling with her to her quarters.

Just outside of Cheddar was a run-down and seemingly unused manor. The bricks that made up the house were cracking in various places and dark green vines ran up the two story house, covering most of the walls and sometimes completely covering the windows of the place. Some of the windows were broken and it appeared to have no electricity running through it since no light was visible from the outside. The house was about a hundred years old and showed the sign of its age well.

Outside was a thick forest surrounding the house so that people wouldn't see it easily.

On the inside, everything was covered in dust. Old furniture had remained untouched for years and there were what used to be white sheets covering all the furniture, protecting them from the dust mites. There were fairly new footprints on the ground though, and it was highly visible to anyone who dared to venture in. The carpet appeared to be a wine colored red and the wallpaper was an off-white color, close to a tan shade. Autumn flowers and leaves were painted at the tops and bottoms of the walls.

An old wooden stair case led to a room just below the house, and the basement was a disgusting mess. The cement was discolored in spots because of the moist air and various water leaks. All kinds of garbage was scattered all around the floor of the basement. Spiders took shelter in the corners of the room and their eggs were starting to hatch. The tiny window that used to let the light from the day shine through was now covered in sludge and vines.

Despite all of this there was a man sitting in one of the corners of the basement, talking to a young man who was handcuffed to the steam-pipe. He would be dangling by his arms if the handcuffs hadn't been so low to the ground, so his arms rested just above his head.

"The fräulein didn't see it coming…and neither did you. Amusing isn't it?" The man with short light brown hair said, his eyes were glowing a menacing red. He wore what looked like an old fashioned white suit which looked like it fit in the days of 1930 or so. His white shoes shimmered and his hair was well kept. It too was combed back and styled to again match the year of 1930.

"Why did you do that to her?" The boy was rather calm considering he was handcuffed and there was a large ugly bruise on the side of his pale face. The boy also had shoulder length hair, but his was an inky black and he let some of his long bangs fall into his pale face and covered one of his turquoise colored eyes.

"Vhy you ask? Because I simply just didn't like the look of her innocent face, does that answer your question?" There was a hint of a Polish accent.

The boy glared and started to tug at his binds. "Someone, help me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

When he yelled, the vampire instantly covered his ears and pulled his knees to his chest. His eyes changed to an emerald green. "P-please don't howl Troy," the vampire begged as he started to weep. "I svear I didn't mean to hurt her, honest."

The boy known as Troy turned angry eyes on the creature who was now crying. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…I don't know…please don't hurt me." The vampire started to lean on his side and fell to the ground and then went into a fetal position.

Troy would've loved to beat the living shit out of the man if he could move from his spot on the ground. He tugged once more at the binds, the rusty metal from the cuffs began to dig into his tender flesh and make small cuts. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought of what had become of his friend. How long would he remain alive?

The vampire started to sit up again and began to stand. His eyes were once again crimson and he was grinning at Troy like he was a piece of meat. "I vonder how long it vill take for your friends to find you," he spat at the boy. "In the meantime, I'm wery hungry…I'll be back later to give you something."

With that, the mystery man walked away from his hostage as if he had nothing to worry about. It wasn't exactly like the boy could make a run for it.

Troy shouted once more, "What do you mean my friends?"

There was no reply and the sound of creaking could be heard above Troy's head…the guy had actually left him there.

So here she was grabbing gear for her mission with the midian. It was time to hunt those poor creatures again. She vaguely wondered if it hurt his soul to kill his own kind like he had been doing for so long…Or did he enjoy it? Even though he went with her to her bedroom he didn't enter it. Said something about being hungry and left for a moment. The thought of Alucard draining one of the maids entered her mind and she shivered. "Creepy…" she mumbled as she continued to grab her combat material from her closet.

"What is creepy, police girl?" She felt the cold breath of Alucard whisper into the shell of her ear. Her cobalt eyes opened widely and she turned around ready to hit the undead bastard. However when she did turn around he was leaning in her doorway sipping on what appeared to be…medical blood? How many of those did he drink a night?

"How did you move so fast?" Seras narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and he just shrugged and lowered his glasses. He gave her an intense look, though she wasn't sure what he was doing with those red eyes.

"I haven't moved from my spot, police girl. You must be hearing things."

She just growled and went back to her closet and continued to grab her combat equipment, and stick them in secret places on her person. She placed a combat knife inside her boot, just in case. The ammunition came first, and her new toy. She strapped everything to a brown leather belt around her waist and turned to grin at him this time. "Ready."

Alucard raised a very elegant brow at her. "You keep everything in there…that is different and kind of stupid…" he said while turning around and heading out of her room.

"Why is it stupid?" Seras questioned defensibly.

"Because anyone can grab your gun at anytime, most cops don't realize until its too late that the suspect has taken their gun. And that is why it is stupid, _police girl_," he said almost mockingly.

She glared at his back for a moment before realizing he was about to leave her.

"Hey…why aren't we using your shortcut black portal thingy?" Seras shouted as she chased him out the door. He was much faster than she originally thought. What she saw when she went out of her bedroom was mind boggling.

There were about a hundred black tendrils coming from the inside of his coat and his hair was wrapping around him like snakes. What looked like coal colored smoke radiated from the tendrils and a red glow radiated from his body. His hat remained but his glasses were gone and his crimson eyes stood out in the darkness as well. "Who said we weren't? I don't like doing this in the light too much; and your room is too bright… Now come here and hang on tight, or you might loose a limb or two," he said sadistically with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Seras walked slowly up the shadows emitting from his body, afraid that if she got too close they would swallow her whole. "Um, Alucard…sir, these things won't eat me right?" she asked timidly.

"Quit dawdling, police girl, it's very frustrating," Alucard replied sternly. If she didn't hurry they would mess the whole mission up, and he completely avoided her question. He knew where the coordinates were for this attack…so there was no reason for them to make those poor souls wait any longer.

"Sorry sir!" Seras quickly ran up to him, trying her best not to let the tendrils get to her even though they were currently running up her legs and wrapping themselves around her. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to think of something completely different.

Alucard wrapped his long arms around the girl who still remained a few inches away and pulled her close…why he did it was beyond him at the moment, she needn't be so close to survive this… Perhaps he was just getting annoyed with the way she was acting and had pulled her close in aggravation. He lowered his head and spoke quietly into her ear. "I told you to hang on tight, and standing a few feet away won't help you get through this. You are human, you won't live without holding on as I instructed so do as I say." Alucard growled out the last part.

Seras looked up at his slightly angry face and was about to retort when she realized they were now standing in the middle of a very big and beautifully thick forest. Whatever had been on her mind just a second ago vanished into thin air. "Wow that was amazing…" The police girl backed away from him and stared in shock.

With her body heat now gone Alucard frowned, this feeling was all too familiar. "Let's go."

Seras turned around with a genuine smile on her pretty face. "Right," she replied while pulling out her gun.

Seras knew what to aim for when the time came and she was pretty sure she knew how to handle this new heavy gun, but she still had that nervous knot in her belly and she began to chew her bottom lip.

Minutes passed and there was no sign of any ghouls or any Freaks. Both the human and vampire were getting bored. Alucard decided to start a conversation up. "How much police training have you had?"

Seras glanced over at the vampire and answered him, "A couple of years with my father, if that counts, and I had two or three years with both police and military training. It's kind of hard to explain…"

"Indulge me, police girl," he said in a bored fashion.

"Well, my father made many friends in the force and they felt bad, I suppose you could call it pity, when what happened to him and my mum happened, so his friends both military and police alike would all train me in hand to hand combat as well as how to use firearms…they did all this in their free time," she answered sadly, but still keeping her eyes peeled for any vampiric activity.

"I think…you still have a lot to live up to as far as being a Hellsing member is concerned, police girl," Alucard said while shooting at a ghoul in the distance. Seras instantly looked around but saw nothing and Alucard lowered his Jackal.

"What do you mean by that?" Seras narrowed her eyes as she looked over at the vampire, she didn't really like his tone.

"I mean exactly what I said. You're not qualified just yet," Alucard replied with an uninterested tone.

"And how would you have any experience with the Hellsing troops? It's not like you work with any of them anyhow, right Alucard?" Seras growled out, he made her feel like a child and she detested that feeling.

Alucard tilted his head in her direction. "How would you even know that? Have you asked anyone, new girl?"

"I assumed that—" Seras was interrupted but his dark chuckle. "What is so damn funny?"

"You think, no, you assume to know things about me and my interactions with the humans…You know nothing of me or my past, police girl," Alucard said while glowering at her, his red eyes menacing.

"Then prove to me that you know what it feels like to be abandoned and betrayed by people you love! Tell me about your life under the servitude of the Hellsing family!" Seras lowered her gun and stood her ground, almost yelling at him.

However, she didn't expect the next thing that happened…

Alucard quickly disappeared in front of her eyes again and reappeared close to her body. His larger frame towered over her and she slowly backed away from him until her back was against a large tree. "Do you think you could handle the dark tale of my past, police girl?" he asked in a mocking way, anger coating his voice.

Her gun fell to the forest floor but the clank from the metal didn't faze either of the two beings deep in conversation.

She wanted to say something to get the vampire to back off of her, but when she opened her mouth no words left her throat, her vocal cords refused to work and suddenly her mouth became very dry.

"You haven't witnessed as much as I have. And as far as I'm concerned, you are just a cowardly girl afraid to see the true darkness in this world," Alucard whispered as he rested each arm on either sides of the mossy bark behind her.

"How can you say that when you don't know my story either?" Seras whimpered out.

"I _assumed_ it. You want to know my experience with the Hellsing members, do you? Did  
>Walter ever tell you who his <em>original <em>partner was, hmm? Or did he forget to mention that _I_ helped him in 1944?" Alucard lowered his head until his face was a mere two inches away from hers. His expression still held a bit of anger, but he was smiling again…She had a feeling he knew that he was making her nervous.

"N-no he didn't really mention that part," Seras stuttered out. She was trying to keep her eyes on his forehead because every time she looked at his gorgeous crimson orbs her gaze would drift down to his pale lips.

'Walter was something more than just a butler then…?' She knew it was very possible.

"And you never wondered why I called him 'Little Angel'?" he asked with an amused look gleaming in his eyes….oh god, she was looking at his eyes again!

"I thought it was a pet name…or some sort of endearment." Seras blushed when her eyes drifted to his mouth again, she didn't realize that the vampire noticed the small glances at his lips.

"See something you like, police girl?" Alucard laughed a bit, her face turned to a shade of red resembling a tomato.

"No! I just thought…I saw a bug…" Seras turned her head and looked to the side. Just then she realized that they were supposed to be completing their orders and not goofing around in a forest… 'That didn't come out right…what the bloody hell is wrong with my brain tonight!' She blushed once more at the perverted thoughts. Seras kept her gloved hands at her sides, but fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously as she tried to focus on anything but him.

Alucard didn't speak of her thoughts at the time; his train of thought was currently focused on her smooth and slender neck. The collar was still a bit loose, despite the measurements Walter made, that would have to be fixed…later.

His fangs instantly extended and his eyes starting to turn a deeper shade of scarlet. Her jugular was visible to him and he could slowly move in and sink his fangs in and taste that wonderful blood again.

Alucard jerked his head back and the girl looked at him strangely. He didn't want to drag another person into this unless they were in danger of dying, on the verge of death, or it was just simply their choice…Bringing someone into this sort of undead life wasn't something he did randomly, no, this un-life was an extremely difficult path to live. Watching your loved ones die around you and you never age. Soon you grew tired of it and just became bored with everything, just wanting a great battle with someone who could end it all and you could go out in a blaze of glory.

Seras looked at him with quizzical eyes, was there something she missed…? As she was just about to ask him she heard groaning, lots of different groans and moans moving in fast, and Alucard pulled away from her as if she'd burned him. 'He's a strange one,' Seras mused in her mind while picking up her gun that she had accidentally dropped to the ground when he 'attacked' her.

"How many are there, Alucard?" Seras asked while making sure her gun didn't have the safety on.

"Enough, probably about thirty or so," he answered without a hint of excitement.

She didn't say anything, indicating that she had acknowledged him, but continued to aim the gun in the direction she heard the ghouls coming from.

Soon the ghouls' purplish glowing eyes appeared in the distance, stumbling towards them and groaning in what she thought was pain. The smell of rotting flesh made its way to her nose and she tried not to gag at the disgusting scent. Her hands started to shake a little bit and she began to chew her bottom lip in anxiety.

There was no sign of their leader. The vampire didn't show himself at all and it seemed Alucard couldn't sense his presence either or else he would've run off for the upcoming battle. But she decided to ask him anyway. "Sir, have you picked up the vampire's chi yet?"

"No…" Alucard replied in an irritated tone, he didn't like it when his nose or anything else failed him…or maybe this wasn't a Freak at all. That made his eyes brighten and he began his elimination of the undead creatures.

The nosferatu looked over at his partner when he realized he hadn't heard any of her gunfire. "Don't forget what I told you about distractions. They are no longer the children they appear to be, police girl. All you can do now is put them to sleep and end their misery," Alucard said over his shoulder to the girl shaking at the mere thought of killing children.

'This has to be related to what happened to my friend…' Seras thought frantically while looking at all the children's mangled faces. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…" Seras wanted to screw her eyes shut but kept them open and aimed for one of the kids' heart and pulled the trigger. The ghoul let out a small scream and turned into dust.

After the first ghoul was shot down the rest were easier to kill. She went on pretending they were just targets like back at the training grounds. Alucard watched with a bit of pride…even if they were just ghouls and nothing more. The vampire went back to eradicating the creatures around him.

After the ghouls were eliminated the Freak still didn't show and Alucard was loosing his patience. Sure he had his whole undead army do his bidding for him in the past and he probably would do it again, but he was usually around them to complete whatever goal he would have had at the time. This Freak wasn't showing his face or his presence and as far as Alucard knew only true nosferatu could actually mask their presence…The dust coming from the ghouls was another strange thing about it all as well. If it had been a Freak, then the ghouls who remain little pieces of meat after being shot down.

So, what did it all mean? He was sure the Freak commanding all these ghouls was indeed a fake imitation and nothing more, but that didn't explain everything else…

The Angel of Death went about his duties of the Hellsing manor while Integra took her much needed break, and since the Wild Geese were not able to pass the blockade, it gave her time to rest. Walter decided to clean up the glass in Miss Victoria's room and grab whatever soiled clothing lay around. These types of duties didn't really faze him like it used to, back when his employer was younger.

The maids refused to go near the new girl's room because at one point they tried and Alucard scared them half to death and said something about touching Miss Victoria's bloodied clothes…and rumors spread about Alucard and Seras' relationship, things concerning weird blood fetishes and such. Those stories usually made Walter chuckle whenever he heard them, though the maids didn't like his response when they did tell him about the rumors.

First he swept up the glass and threw that away, and then he went about cleaning the laundry basket in her room. He noticed that her last pair of clothes…didn't look like they were removed carefully. Walter thought nothing of it, thinking, no, knowing Alucard must've done that. The butler sighed and closed his old eyes. He really wished to know what went through that vampire's head every once in awhile.

After a few moments of cleaning the room Walter was just about to walk out and go do another one of his duties but he stopped short when he noticed a strange looking…journal, from what he could tell. The jacket was made of old leather he noticed as he walked up to it to take better look that was indeed made of brown leather. On further inspection of the strange diary he saw that there was a name written on the cover, and there were no other labels on the journal.

"I wonder how old this thing must be… Wait…Sir John Williams…?" Walter cracked the open up the book to look at the text and see if this journal was indeed real and not just a fake.

The inscription was written in ink and it appeared to be about hundred or so years old, the style of the writing fit that of Sir John Williams. Walter had seen some of his work in the past and had a knack for recognizing someone's unique writing style. "Why would she have such a thing in her room?" Walter began to flip through the pages and read a few of the entries; this was something that the history books could never teach you and something he never even heard of.

_September 31st, 1888_

_Something is really wrong. Jonathan's personality is getting stranger by the hour and I'm not sure what to do. I suspect he may have something to do with those poor young girls that have been slaughtered recently. In fact just last night there was a double murder. Van Hellsing is on his way back to London and I shall speak with Queen Victoria on the matter as quickly as possible, I am not sure what to do as of yet, but I am frightened for my well being and my family's well being. I hope that the Professor returns hastily…_

A couple of moments passed as Walter continued to read the journal. He suddenly stopped and shut the book and left the room in a hurried manner.

Though her migraine still remained, Integra wouldn't let the burden get to her right now… there was so much work to do. The chip problem, then there were these unusual murders, but what murder wasn't unusual? After that there was Seras Victoria and the case of her heritage as well as the case of her friends missing. Also, there was the matter of the Vatican and…her birthday was approaching quickly.

The platinum blond sighed in frustration and removed her glasses for a moment. "It never stops…how did you deal with it, father?" As she spoke her gaze wondered to the painting of him hanging on her wall.

A rather impatient sounding knock sounded at the door and Integra quickly put her glasses on her face and told the person at her door to enter.

Alucard continued to walk around in the forest with the girl at his side. Though he still considered her to be a cowardly child, she was doing quite well for herself. It looked like the time he had taken in showing how to properly hold a gun was paying off.

"Hey Alucard sir…Uh…" Seras broke the awkward silence with her angelic voice.

Alucard didn't show any real sign of him acknowledging her, but he did tilt his head as if he was listening to her…A few moments of silence passed and Alucard finally turned to look at the human girl. "Well, what is it?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to say that what I said before was really uncalled for." Seras lowered her blue eyes to the ground and lowered her gun at her side, though she was still alert.

"Why are you apologizing for something so trivial?" The vampire nearly laughed at her child-like manner. Seras didn't look up at him, keeping her head down as if she was just caught stealing from the cookie jar and she didn't answer his rhetorical question either. "Police girl, hold your head up, you look pathetic…Don't be a spineless coward," he said smoothly, and just as he had guessed she would do, she instantly looked up at him and glared.

"Where the hell is the Freak anyhow?" she asked irritably. Seras looked in front of her and gasped; Alucard followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

The Freak had decided to show his face. His clothes were that of a vicar and he had a sadistic smirk on his ugly mug.

"Right there," Alucard replied smugly.

"We've been looking for you, and we don't like to be kept waiting." Alucard aimed his guns at the man dressed as a Priest.

Thousands of glowing eyes appeared behind the vicar and began to moan and groan. "Oh really, and who are you?" he asked angrily despite the smirk plastered on his face.

Unbeknownst to the people ready to battle each other, a watcher sat in the trees on a large branch with a sadistic smile on his handsome features. His green eyes were currently trained on the girl in yellow. His eyes didn't glow; he knew the hunter vampire would notice instantly and see his hiding spot in the foliage. Though there was red tinged in his jade orbs, hinting at what he truly was.

Walter entered the office quickly and stopped before his mistress to grin at her. "I believe I have something of importance to you, Sir Hellsing," Walter said almost happily.

Integra quirked an eyebrow at his strange behavior and asked, "Well, what is it?" She also noticed he was holding some sort of journal…why did he bring such a thing to her office? She didn't need to know about his personal entries.

The butler walked slowly up to the Hellsing heiress and showed her the journal. She again gave him a puzzled look. "Walter, I appreciate your dedication to my family and all, but I don't believe that I should look at your personal stories," Integra said lightly, and Walter chuckled.

"No sir, have a look yourself. This isn't mine, but I think it may hold great importance to Miss Victoria, seeing as I found this article in her room," Walter replied evenly. Integra grabbed the book from his giving hand and began to look at it in suspicion.

The platinum blond cracked the spine of the journal and looked over the first few pages, not paying any mind to the name on the cover. Integra flipped through some of the pages with an uninterested expression much like Walter did not ten minutes before. Then she started to realize what this book was and what it meant to everything.

"When she gets back, send her to my office immediately, Walter," Integra said sternly, fearing that the girl was indeed selling them out or doing something much worse.

The butler bowed and left the room so she could continue her work.

A/N: I don't know if I actually like this chapter or not…I didn't add any action because as I've stated before I'm terrible at it…ummm, the bad guy is finally revealed! As for Troy, I wanted him to look a lot like the character Moses from Blood Plus (but much younger)…if you haven't seen it, just tell me and I'll give you a link to his picture…Anyhoo, until next time. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any names within this story.

A/N: See any weird typos PM me please, or review I don't mind either way. Just let me know so I can fix it. I'm just trying to get these put back up as quickly as possible.

XXXXX

Integra sat at her desk inspecting the new journal handed to her by her loyal butler, it certainly seemed very old but why was it in her own home without her knowledge? Perhaps Agent—no, Seras Victoria brought the old thing with her, but that didn't explain why on earth would anyone besides Sir John Williams' family own such a book? Integra set the book down after a few moments of holding it. She didn't feel the need to read more of it at the moment, there were other things she needed to take care of currently and it took priority over all.

The Hellsing heiress sighed and glared at the book resting on the polished surface of her desk, 'What am I supposed to do with this? I can't really give it back to the family, it holds too much information that the royal family wants covered and buried six feet under. On the other hand, it seems disrespectful to Sir Williams.' The platinum blond woman sighed and rubbed her temples irritably, closing her eyes in the slight relief of rubbing her head.

As the woman took her short rest her butler walked into without knocking, not that she minded much but it brought her out of her concentration or her lack of attentiveness, "What is it?" She asked calmly.

"Well, you have a guest, he seems to know about the murders and I wanted your approval before letting him enter." Walter replied in an almost hurried fashion.

"Name?" Integra asked another question while reaching for another cigar…she would never tell anyone this, but the cigar always seemed to make her more intimidating, and it calmed her nerves enough for her to be rough to people around her.

"He told me that he would only address himself in your presence." Walter answered again but sounded as if he regained some air in his lungs.

"Very well, check him for any weapons and send him in." Integra sighed once again, 'Another problem, well he might have to wait in line.'

After a few moments and a few burnt cherries later, the man walked in. He followed Walter in a very respectful way, he wasn't a cop from what she could tell and didn't seem like a man that had anything to do with the police force. His hair was a lovely shade of golden brown, almost blond and it was well kept. It was mostly combed back in a very, well, old fashioned way, pieces of his bangs flung into his face and eyes; it looked very boyish on him (reminding her of her father and his best friend combined). He wore silvery glasses much like the ones she'd seen on Sir Islands of him in his younger years. He had crystal blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her very soul and left her almost breathless, and his grin reminded her of a certain vampire; it just looked less…psychotic.

His long black riding coat was taken away by Walter, and his business suit matched his jacket, charcoal in color and a dark grey tie to match everything else. From what she could tell his clothes were very expensive indeed. "What should I call you, mister…?" Integra raised a very elegant blond brow at the young man and kept her resolve despite his handsome appearance.

"Sir Islands please, but I'm not here to tell you just my name, I have something you might want to know." The man bowed elegantly to his fellow knight and more of his hair fell into his face.

'His son…Come to think of it, I never met his son before, Sir Islands didn't like to mix work and home, something I admired about him as a child.' Integra thought with a slight smile on her face but covered it with her cigar. "Well, Sir, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

He looked back at the woman with the same grin he had before and approached her large wooden desk. Sir Islands pulled out a folder he had in the brief she failed to notice he was carrying before.

"These murders as you know are not by someone that is merely human, but I doubt that it is a Freak either..." The man gently set the folder in front of the beautiful heiress.

Integra gave the man a quizzical look before picking up the folder and pulled out several pictures of a strange looking blond man, he didn't look suspicion, so Integra gave Sir Islands another questioning stare.

"This man was followed by some of my own men, not that we follow everybody that seems a bit off, but he was seen standing near the crime scene for about two hours prior to the murder. After that he was seen kneeling and grabbing his head in pain and crying, as my men went to question him and ask if he was alright, he instantly stopped weeping and stood up as if nothing was wrong and left as quickly as possible. He has not been spotted near the last two murders but he was spotted near the Village of Cheddar." Sir Islands finished calmly.

"Why come to me with all this instead of your own father, Sir?" Integra asked without looking up from the pictures of the mystery man, raking her brain for any memories of this person.

"Oh, I did and he told me to go to you, since my father is still alive and kicking, I don't need to take his seat at the round table…not that I really want to either. I just do his dirty work and see if I come up with anything and I did. I looked into your last investigation as well…It seems the last crime scene was a bit of trouble to your subordinates, I will not ask as to why you went there without any help from the local police—" Sir Islands was interrupted by her irritated expression.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sir Islands, but two constables were there to keep supervision over my agents. And yet those two cops disappeared, tell me, do you have any idea what happened to them, did they belong to you?" Integra questioned with an angered tone, he better not be the person who got rid of the cops or she would have his head in a vise.

His grin widened and he pushed his shiny bangs back, "No, Sir Hellsing that was not me…but that is something I wanted to speak with you about, however if you don't wish for my help then I will leave you alone and be on my way." Sir Islands replied sweetly, but not in a mocking way, he was in fact genuine and not manipulative like a lot of people she spoke with.

Sir Islands grabbed the folder and put it back in his briefcase and bowed politely at the woman. He turned to leave but stopped short when he heard her lovely voice again.

"Wait…your information might very helpful in this case and I wish to speak with you about it, please come and have a seat…Walter, please get him a chair and please Sir Islands…Call me Sir Integra." She said as nicely as she could, she felt that they may have very similar personalities and that would mean they would clash…both were being rude, but since he knew his place, she should too. Letting the man call her by her first name was a way of apologizing to him.

Sir Islands turned around with a pleased smile this time, a smile that reminded her of her father, "Then please, call me Sir Andrew, Sir Islands is and will always be my father." Andrew said as he took the seat Walter offered.

XXXXX

Seras was quite aware of how long this little battle of ghouls versus human versus the almighty vampire…vampires. Two things were bothering her about this though, the ground was now covered in a thick white mist and it wasn't coming from her compatriot. The other weird thing was the vicar vanished at some point during their fight and he was nowhere to be seen…For some reason Alucard didn't notice this vital detail, or maybe he had but he didn't say anything to her…which didn't seem like his style. Then again, she didn't really know his style of fighting.

The police woman shot down another ghoulish child and sighed sadly while closing her eyes for the few seconds she had to take a tiny break, she used that free time to use the band of her hand to wipe away the sheet of perspiration forming on her brow. Alucard was too busy blasting away ghouls to notice her stop and lower her gun, though the look on his face told her he wasn't enjoying this one bit…and it probably had to do with the fact that there was no real action, it didn't bother him too much that it was deceased children he was gunning down.

Seras was about to lift her gun back up and start again when she felt a presence behind her, it certainly wasn't Alucard and it wasn't a ghoul. The only human in the forest was too slow to turn around and blow the head off the fake priest, he was too fast and managed to pin the arm clenching her gun down and pin her other arm at her side, as well as grip her in a choke hold and cover her mouth.

She wasn't sure why Alucard didn't notice what was happening, was it the fog clogging his senses did he just not care? Seras was willing to bet it was the former…

The smell of blood that floated from his mouth entered Seras' nostrils, making her want to gag, he whispered into the shell of her ear, "You know, they made the big mistake of letting a little girl hunt the boogeyman." The vicar tightened his grip choking her further, "You, vampire! Look at me!" The priest yelled out as Seras screwed her eyes shut in pain.

Alucard didn't turn around to look at the opposing vampire, and the only acknowledgment he made was to stop shooting down the ghouls. The vampire in red lowered his gun to his side and chuckled lightly. All the ghouls that appeared out of nowhere stopped their movements as well, but kept their guns aimed at him.

'Please look at me.' Seras thought desperately as she opened her eyes again, everything else in the world seemed to disappear except for the tall vampire. She felt the tears start to make their way into her eyes as she realized that maybe he didn't care if she died or not.

The vicar started to lose his patience with the Hellsing pet and growled vicously at him, Alucard still did not make a move. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I was told that you love to kill other vampires, and yet here we are and you're giving up?"

Seras didn't know what happened first, the piece of the wooden cross going through her back and ribcage or noticing Alucard swiftly turn around and drop his gun, anger and happiness in his ruby eyes. At first she felt the extreme pain and she knew the vampire discarded her like a piece of trash, throwing her to the ground.

XXXXX

Vlad was still following the strangely dressed professor down the cobble stone road. The castle seemed so very close and so far away at the same time. His vision blurred but at the same time he felt as if his senses were not enhanced.

"Ve're here, vampire. Follow me through these gates, but don't bite the guards!" Van Hellsing growled the last part out in an irritated way; Alucard could only guess that the old man didn't want to repeat what happened recently.

Vlad wanted to very the old man a sarcastic reply but his throat felt very dry and he was reminded that he hadn't been fed tonight.

AS if reading his mind Dr. Hellsing suddenly spoke up once they were past the gate and out of ear shot of the guards, "I didn't feed you for a certain reason, Vlad. Soon though, don't go berserker on me."

They entered what Vlad could only describe as royal corridor; the red rug beneath his feet matched his eyes, which also matched the old man's coat. He continued to stare at the man's booted feet that thumped against the lush carpet. The color of the carpet and the rhythm of Van Hellsing's feet reminded way too much of a human heart. He felt his blood start to boil and his fangs started to ache.

Dr. Hellsing glanced over his shoulder at the vampire, feeling a change in the presence of his new subject. Vlad's eyes were clouded over and he was starting to stumble just a bit.

XXXXX

Oh, that is what this reminded him of, that time…his first mission. Alucard stopped moving altogether even though there were ten ghouls surrounding him, begging to be shot down. The police girl, no Seras was in trouble yet he refused to move. Or was it his body that refused to move. The smell of her fear reminded him of that man…This was a great time to reminisce.

Again, his teeth were starting to ache and his eyes burned, as if he were going to cry. Alucard grinned, what good were memories like that anyway? As if his instincts were driving him alone, Alucard turned around and saw an old wooden cross go through his compatriot's back and straight through her torso. The blood that spilled was exactly the same rare type as him!

XXXXX

Alucard didn't know what the doctor did to him but he felt a little bit better, he could taste a tiny bit of blood in his mouth, perhaps the crazy old man gave him a little bit of his blood…?

"Vlad, bow your head in honor, for you are standing in front of the Queen. Queen Victoria." Vlad looked around for a moment, trying to clear his head of the fogginess he felt.

He spotted her in her royal chair, clad in black with a stern expression. Though her eyes told him that she'd just been through something tragic, not that he really cared.

"And this is your pet, Professor Hellsing?" Queen Victoria questioned, only giving Vlad one quick glance before returning her cold stare back to the doctor.

"Yes, I vas told you vanted me to….silence your prisoner?" Van Hellsing remained knelling in front of his Queen; she nodded her head and signaled for her butler to come out of the shadows.

"John after I'm finished telling them what is going on, please take them to our prisoner." She said politely to her servant, he bowed.

"As you may or may not know, Sir Van Hellsing, there were murders near white chapel. There was no clue as to who it was or why they were doing this, however, Sir John Williams came to me in a fright. Telling me of who he thought it could be, no actually who he knew was Jack the Ripper. That man is now in my lower chambers, he has confessed thanks to some of my personal 'investigators'. He is to be silenced and never spoke of again, very few constables know of this and have been paid off….you may go now." Queen Victoria said quickly, she closed her eyes tiredly and sighed.

Vlad wasn't too aware of what was happening right now, he felt like a child. As soon as this manservant came close to him he growled but stopped when he noticed the look from the Queen. Actually he felt like a caged beast.

Without realizing it Vlad was now in a deeper darker part of the castle, something that the public would never see, and it made him miss his home even more. The two old men were chatting away but their words sounded weird to his ears, they echoed off the stone walls and down the spiral stairway. He really needed something to drink and quickly.

After about five minutes of traveling downward they came to the very last dungeon and they couldn't hear a thing. John Brown led them further into the cell, he used the torches on the walls to show them the man chained to the wall.

Van Hellsing didn't cover his nose in disgust and neither did Vlad or John Brown, "How long has he been down here?" Sir Hellsing asked quietly, noting that the man was asleep.

"Just about three years, it took a long time to get a confession out of him, which wasn't the only thing he told us. But that is another story Victoria will tell you when you are done. Now if you don't mind, I don't care for such violence so I'll go stand by the door." Without saying another word John walked out of the cell quickly and did as he promised and stood next to the door.

"Vlad, look at me." Sir Hellsing said firmly, he kicked the man's foot and turned around to face the vampire.

"Repeat after me, vampire. Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...five…four, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." The old man said slowly while grabbing the midian's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Once red eyes met green ones Vlad's attention went straight towards the man on the ground. Old blood stained on the stone floors filled his senses and he almost lost control, but Van Hellsing repeated what he'd just said.

"Say it, count!"

Alucard glared at the old man but gave in after a few moments; he'd humor the poor professor. The vampire slowly said the words, but once the command was out of him mouth he pulled away from Sir Hellsing and hissed in pain. His hands felt as if they were on fire, it felt like he was having a hot needle dragged through his skin on each hand. This was far worse than what he'd been through before.

After the pain finally died down he could hear laughing in the corner of the room. Vlad felt a bit stronger than before, like some of his normal power was returned to him, but now he was extremely thirsty.

"What did you bring to me this time, some sort of leper who has some form of psychosis?" The chained to the wall snorted and grinned at the vampire, as if he didn't care what sort of pain was coming his way.

Alucard smirked right back at him but looked at Van Hellsing for a sign that he should ignore the moron. The old man gave him a strange look and turned away from the display of violence that was about to happen.

The man chained to the rested his cuffed hands behind his head with arrogance, Vlad couldn't take anymore of his smug look and shot forward, grabbing the man by the throat with his pearly white fangs.

XXXXX

Alucard felt the rotten blood fill his mouth as he held the vicar by the throat much like he did to Jack the Ripper all those years ago; he felt good right now, despite the foul taste of the priest. He could remember a lot more than he could before, Alucard could now recall his first mission. And that was all because of a….Alucard let the man fell to the ground as he looked down to see a somewhat shocked Seras looking at him.

She was dying, there was no way in hell that she would make it to a hospital since he'd wasted so much time remembering his past. Seras was crying, well that was to be expected, but she was saying something to him. The vampire kneeled next to her and scooped the upper part of her body and cradled it in his lap.

"You didn't look at me…" She gurgled on some blood as she spoke; she had about ten minutes at the most.

"Seras what do you want to do?" Alucard questioned quietly while removing his glasses. It would be pointless to ask her if she was a virgin, he could tell that much by the way she tasted.

Seras couldn't really feel her legs anymore and she knew what he was asking, the blood lose was making her dizzy and she wasn't sure if it was because of that that she nodded her head slightly. The police girl reached out for her parents, she thought she saw them standing right over Alucard.

The vampire grabbed her tiny bloodstained hand in his; he gave her a toothy grin. "And here I was thinking you were weak."

Without another word Alucard lowered his head and sank his elongated fangs into her neck. Seras gave out a small whimper at the painful feeling, though the pain dulled within a few seconds and was replaced with a much more pleasurable feeling. His lips no longer felt cold against her neck but started to feel warm, she couldn't tell if it was because of she was losing her blood or not.

Alucard closed his eyes contently, sure he would get his head blown off by Miss Nemesis Face but he didn't really care about that right now, her blood was the best he'd had in a long time.

After the few seconds it took to drain her Alucard pulled back slowly and glanced at her clouded blue eyes, the vampire used one of his long fangs to cut open his tongue and let his mouth fill with just the right amount before the small self inflicted wound healed.

Seras couldn't feel anything anymore, and she knew Alucard was holding her but she was starting to feel very scared, was he not going to do what she assumed he would do? Oh god, if only she could move. Tears started to fall and roll down her cheeks again.

The midian pulled her head higher and was glad she couldn't complain about the pain she would've felt in her back had she still been able to feel it. Alucard quickly put his lips to hers and grabbed her chin with his free hand, slowly but surely coaxing open her mouth. Seras didn't react at first, which was to be expected, she lay very still. The only sign she gave to him that she was actually drinking up his blood was that she moaned slightly and closed her eyes much like he did moments before.

The blood was now gone but Alucard kept his mouth against hers, not really moving but just; well he wasn't sure why he kept it there. Maybe it was because the look of her the color draining from her once beautifully colored face was fading.

Suddenly Seras snapped open her eyes and glared heatedly at him; she used all her might to push the vampire off of her.

Alucard dropped the new Draculina to the ground in irritation. "Don't move you're still going through the healing process." The older vampire stated as he stood up and turned around, he hated the fact that he was acting like some man in a romance novel. Oh yes, he'd taken a look at Integra's little stash when she was younger, dear god, those things were so wrong about men. Though that didn't really matter right at this moment, he had other things to think about.

Seras groaned at the contact her head made with the cold and hard forest floor, her body still felt quite weak and she couldn't really move her legs just yet. There was a feeling of something drying on her back but she didn't make a move to look at the wound, it would be too much of a hassle. She figured the thing healed already, but the tissues and such inside of her body were still reattaching themselves.

While she was daydreaming about being this new creature of the night (not that she was too enthusiastic about it) she noticed that Alucard had turned around again and was holding a jacket similar to his red one, but this was white and much smaller…perhaps it was made in Russia, or somewhere really cold, she couldn't tell.

"I'll be transporting you back to the mansion, since there are obviously no sheets to wrap you up in I'll have to use this old thing…kind of like wrapping up a corpse in a rug." Alucard chuckled darkly at his own comment as if he were talking to himself.

Seras just gave him a strange look, thinking that perhaps he thought of her as nothing more than just a dead body…

The elder vampire walked over to her and lifted up her body gently, there was that word again, and wrapped the white riding coat around her shoulders, covering up her whole body considering the article of clothing was just a bit larger than herself. "This jacket doesn't suit you." Alucard stated without really looking at her face, she couldn't tell if he was being mean or actually giving her a compliment. Though she figured it was the former, he didn't seem like the man to give anyone compliments easily.

The newly turned human chose not to give a reply to his weird comment but let him finish up his business covering her up. The fabric inside the coat was black stain and there were many layers to it, definitely warm.

Alucard stood up with his pet in his arms bridal-style ready to open up a portal when he heard her voice interrupt his actions, "um, master, what about the mission? I mean I don't think we killed every last—"

"The humans will take care of all that." Alucard quickly opened up the mysterious portal and walked through.

XXXXX

The creature sitting in the trees just above the fight between the other vampires sighed, what a waste to have such a beautiful young lady be turned into a child of the night like himself. In fact, this night reminded him of the day he was turned…what was that, over fifty years ago? Perhaps more, right now he couldn't really remember.

"Vell, it ist time to get back to the boy, but first ve need to get him some food." The vampire opened up a dark portal of his own and walked right through.

He would stop at a decent fast food joint (as they called it) and grab something for the boy to eat, couldn't have him starving. Even though the true person he wanted was now in the arms of the Hellsing family pet he couldn't just let the boy die. No, he would have that woman as his slave no matter what.

XXXXX

Alucard appeared in Seras' room, he set her non to gently on her bed and walked swiftly out of her room. Seras glared at the door leading to the hallway he'd just walked through. 'He didn't even open it! Which ever poor maid was on the other side would probably die of a heart attack….wait, when was I able to sense the life of others…?' Seras stared at the top of her canopy in awe, sure it was happening way too fast for her taste but that was surely something to admire.

XXXXX

Integra talked with Sir Andrew for quite some time and it was starting to get into the wee hours of the night when she felt the fine hairs on the back of her neck raise, the woman closed her eyes in irritation.

"Excuse me Sir Andrew, but I have some other business to attend to. Would you mind coming here tomorrow night to discuss this man some more?" She asked as nicely as she could, Alucard was approaching and quickly.

Sir Islands chuckled, "I would not mind at all, I may be a little late, but considering all this paperwork resting on your desk I don't think you would mind."

"Not at all, just tell who ever might answer the door who you are. I'll make sure that they know of your arrival beforehand." Integra unlaced her fingers and stood to shake his hand in agreement, he followed suit.

As they shook hands Integra noticed the red eyes peering through the wall to her left, but she made sure that Sir Andrew wasn't aware of it, and hoped the bloody vampire would stop his childish behavior when the her new ally turned around….who was she kidding, he wouldn't stop his actions on account of her, unless she ordered him to.

'Alucard stop your eavesdropping or I'll lock you up for a week.' She told the vampire telepathically. The only reply she got was an evil chuckle inside her head, but the ruby orbs disappeared.

"Until tomorrow Sir Hellsing." Sir Islands waved behind him as he walked towards the door, and grabbed his coat on the way out. He didn't give her a chance to respond but he didn't mean his pleasantry in a disrespectful way either.

Integra sat back down slowly all the while grabbing yet another cigar, "How did your mission go Alucard?"

"It went smoothly, except for one little set back." Alucard walked out of the wall and grinned at Walter.

XXXXX

Seras didn't know when she'd fallen asleep but she was aware that she was in fact dreaming. She had the outfit Alice in "Alice in Wonderland" wore; her hair was the same though. But she was dining with the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Dorm Mouse. Their guests consisted of all the ghoul children she'd just killed and for some strange reason was at the very opposite end of the long dining table, he was wearing his usual clothing.

She woke up with a start, not really sure what happened in the dream considering it faded from her memory rapidly. Seras sat up in the bed and noticed Alucard still hadn't returned to her side, but there was an addition to her room and that a small table with a bucket of ice…which was all she could see at the angle she was at, slowly she got out of the bed and noted that the jacket was still on her. This most likely meant despite her unusual dream of Alice in Wonderland, that she still was indeed a member of the undead. Though the gloomy thought plagued her mind Seras' curiosity got the best of her and she made her way to the small end table.

The petite woman stared at the bucket as if it were some sort of pink elephant. "Blood…?" Seras whispered to herself while she covered her mouth feeling as though she might vomit at the thought of blood…or just food in general. The new turned vampire took off out of the room and ran down the hallway like a cat on crack.

On her way to the bathroom Seras managed to knock over not one but two maids, which she tried to apologize for but her stomach prevented her from asking for forgiveness.

The police girl let just about all the contents of her stomach out into the bowl of the toilet, Seras pulled back and sat against the door after she was done. She would never rest her head against the toilet seat no matter how drunk or insane she was and she certainly wasn't going to start doing that now. The now exhausted Seras closed her eyes as she let her head rest against the painted wood behind her, she didn't notice the mirror just in front of her swirl in darkness and the red orbs appear.

"Looks like your body doesn't take too well to digesting my blood just yet." A booming voice echoed through-out the bathroom, making Seras almost jump out of her skin.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Master?" Seras tried to stand on her own but fell back down and landed on the cold tile floor.

"You're so pathetic I'm not sure I want to help you stand…if you promise to at least drink the blood then I will walk you like a baby back to the room, what do you say?" Alucard asked while holding out his hand, there was slight anger in his tone but also amusement.

"Its fine, I think I can do it on my own." Seras didn't make a move to grab his hand and lowered her gaze to the floor. Alucard gave her a large grin before fading away.

"Then I'll meet you back in your room."

Seras wanted to throw something at him before he left but she had the feeling of wanting to cry. It wasn't her fault that her body couldn't handle his strange blood too well, and he didn't need to rub it in her face that she not only needed to drink she blood but also wasn't able to stand currently.

"This is going all way too fast…" The blond said as she began to stand, she gripped the golden towel rack for leverage.

XXXXX

The Polish man opened the creaky wooden door to the old house he kept Troy locked up in, somehow he'd managed to get a bite for the young man. Though, he couldn't really remember how on earth he got the meal, but that didn't matter right now.

The house didn't have any lights on but the windows were open, the moonlight shined through and covered most of the floor boards…who had opened the windows though? Perhaps the boy broke free of his confinements and opened the blinds? Well, that didn't make much sense to him.

Just as the vampire was about to head down the spiral stair case he heard a boyish voice with a German accent come from the kitchen, "Look at vhat ve have here! Marek! You're back, vell, not technically back but at least I can see you now. How long has it been since I last saw you strapped to that metal operating table?" A young boy with long black furry cats ears appeared in the door way, he was wearing a Hitler's youth uniform.

"Schrödinger…" Marek whispered and dropped the bag he'd been holding.

"Vell, it's been long enough…but I didn't come here to talk about memories with you. The Major is looking for you, he doesn't think you'll be able to get rid of that wampire, but he doesn't vant you to interfere. Since ve all know I enjoy shows like this I von't say a vord about you…for now anyvay." Schrödinger giggled after he finished his last sentence, and one of his ears twitched. He walked into the light coming from the moon, his magenta eyes sparkled dangerously.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiding anything from me, riiiight? Because if you were, I would love to—" The catboy was suddenly interrupted by being shoved against the wall; Marek's pale hand was around his thin throat. Schrödinger grinned when he saw that he managed to piss off the vampire. Well, he didn't know how but he'd hit a nerve…not that it really cared to him.

"Schrödinger it's been so long since I was able to _play_ with you…" Marek's other persona suddenly showed it's 'face' and Marek's eyes returned to a deep crimson color.

"Another time perhaps." Schrödinger chuckled as his body began to disappear and go slightly through the wall until there was nothing left but his eyes and smile which lingered for a few moments before following the rest of his body.

Marek glowered at the spot where the cat boy used to be and sank to his knees where he began to cry once again. He really hoped that the boy would keep his word and not let the Major know where he was, despite being a loyal son-like kid to the Doc he still made loop holes in everything, to the point where he would almost disobey the Major…not that it bothered the crazed man in any real way, the cat boy always came crawling back despite his huge ego.

Time would tell if the little Nazi boy would help make a move in arresting and re-kidnapping poor Marek.

XXXXX

Integra sighed heavily as she sat in her lovely Queen like bed, her room never really changed since she was a child and she didn't particularly like change so everything worked out just fine…usually. However since her only relative was now part of the Hellsing membership and also the newest member to the undead clan, things were happening way to fast for her own tastes.

Hell, it'd been two weeks since the poor girl arrived and she'd already been killed and most likely sexually harassed by half the staff under Integra…and now, there was a great chance that Seras wasn't even part of the Hellsing bloodline at all. Though Integra couldn't really explain that one, but she did have that journal to help her along the way. When she was done reading it she would have to make a decision, fire and put down Seras, or just keep her here and have her live out a punishment for not saying a word about this journal (as well as explaining how she got her hands on it).

The Hellsing heiress turned onto her left side, hoping to get some rest though her mind ran rapid. Not too mention she could hear an argument Seras was having with Alucard or Pip, she wasn't too sure.

The journal would definitely have to wait until this whole murder case was at least solved and the pedophile was either dead or at least on his way to Death's door.

Strangely enough Integra fell asleep with that last thought….

XXXXX

Seras couldn't even remember why she'd picked a fight with the vampire in the first place….it was either that she was pissed off that Alucard teased her about just about everything from blood to her clumsiness. Finally she'd just had enough and mocked him in a way…well she couldn't even remember what the hells he said because right now the vampire she managed to piss off had her pinned to the wall with a very angry look in his eyes.

"You do have some guts to say such things to me, how about you say something else like that while I'm this close to you, hmm?" Alucard's warm breath tickled her forehead as he spoke and Seras was having a hard thinking straight.

"I-I didn't mean to say it, master…" Seras unconsciously lowered her gaze to his lips, then instantly returned her blue eyes to his red ones.

The younger vampire's actions didn't go unnoticed by Alucard, he grinned devilishly at her and she start to blush (as much as a food deprived vampire could blush).

XXXXX

A/N: Shouldn't be too long now. You guys have my apologies.


End file.
